


Behind Closed Door (H. Styles, Daddy!Kink)

by crystalsnow_mins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Graphic Description, Sarcasm, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnow_mins/pseuds/crystalsnow_mins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?<br/>A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind close doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles (Daddy!Kink AU)

Chapter 1

“Hey dad,” I greet as I settle myself on passenger seat.

“How was your day?” My dad asks as I leave a kiss on his cheek.

“Pretty good,” I sigh, taking my earphones and plugging it in my ears. I am not trying to be rude; I can still hear him, though.

“You know, for a person who just wants to relax the whole time, you don’t seem pretty excited for your summer holidays.” Dad comments. It is true, summer holidays just started today and believe me I’m pretty excited.

“I’m excited.” I answer, bored and tired out of my mind. Before he could say more, he gets a call.

I live with my dad alone; my mum left us when I was five for some rich ass French man. I was never too close with my mum anyway, so I really don’t miss her at all. My dad is my everything. He is my dad and mum too. He is a brother I always wanted and he is my best friend. I literally don’t have any friends since I don’t feel like associating myself with self-centered bitches. I have people who surround me and they think I’m their friend, but I’m really not.

Nothing pretty exciting ever happens in my life. I’m 17 and still searching for my adventure. The life is same ol’ same ol’. I don’t have a seasonal boyfriend like other girls, although I’m looking for a relationship but I need something more than a cute relationship. I want thrill to hit me hard this summer. No wonder I’m not excited, I’m pretty sure this summer is going to end as boring as ever.

I had my fair share of sex with boys, although I’m pretty sure my dad still thinks I’m a Virgin Mary. You know, the sex is always good, but it’s always same. Like I said, I need thrill. Enough with this boring shitty life! I’m not a slut, but I just like to live my life and have fun. I may have ‘I’m too cool for the world’ attitude, but hey! You can’t just show your weakness to this cruel world. They will crumple you so bad that you can’t get straighten back. You can act like a bitch, but don’t become a bitch. Have your fun but don’t forget your morals. Be confident, but don’t act cold hearted bitch. Have weakness but never show it to the world.

This is how I live, I’m Arabella Hartford and I’m literally going to doze off if dad doesn’t hang up. I shake him slightly to get his attention. I’m a bit pampered by my dad, can’t really blame him. When that bitch of a mother left us, I was his complete responsibility. I’m glad he didn’t leave me at the doorsteps of an orphanage. He has to go for work and take care of me. He work extra for both of us.

“Yes, I’ll be reaching there soon. Okay, fine… thank you.” He sighs, rubbing his face with one hand. “Arabella…” He says with sweet but tired voice.

“Dad,” I whine because I know that tone very well.

“Sweetness, if I leave you home then I won’t be able to reach on time. Mr. Styles wants us in ten minutes exactly and he is very punctual. Please Arabella?” He looks at me with puppy eyes.

“You don’t even know how to make that face!” I point out.

“Okay I don’t. But you’re my sweet child.” He compliments, seriously he should know by now that he can’t buy me with compliments.

“I get bored there; it feels like I am in an asylum.” I have been to Styles and Co. before and it’s such a dead place. People are so formal and everybody mind their own business. It’s no fun going there, whoever this Mr. Styles character is, he has some serious issues. Isn’t it like, when you get old you become more fun to be around with? Like a free soul? Forgiving old man?

I haven’t met him at all, haven’t seen him and haven’t known him. My dad has been working for over a year now, but I still don’t know who the hell Mr. Styles is! I don’t go around and stalk old man, like really not interested to check out his hairy chest and big belly.

“Buy me big frozen yogurt cup and then you can.” I propose, smirking at him.

“I can’t now, but I promise on the way to home, I will.” He promises. I nod and sigh; I shouldn’t be so hard on him after all he works his ass off to take care of me.

In less than 10 minutes, we were in the parking of Styles and Co. Dad take some papers from sun visor and try to tie his tie. I roll my eyes and turn him to face me. I have always tied daddy’s tie.

“Thank you, Arabella.” He says, pecking my forehead. I unbuckle my seat belt but didn’t make a move to leave the car.

“Can I stay in the car?” I ask looking at him.

“C’mon Arabella, the office is not so bad.” He laughs but it wasn’t funny.

“Dad,” I whine but still opened the door.

“I’m buying you frozen yoghurt.” He points out.

“Because I agreed to come here.” I roll my eyes, he opens the door and we went inside.

“Because you’re a wonderful daughter.” He praise but I smile. He went over to reception to check himself in. It’s something weird system, like how teacher take attendance. He comes back where I am sitting.

“Now, no roaming around here in the building. Curiosity killed the cat, Arabella.” Dad says.

“Too bad, I’m a human.” I say which was pretty lame. Dad had a faint smile on his face. “C’mon dad! How many times you saw me messing around here?” I challenge him, crossing my leg over the other.

“None. But you’re Arabella, my daughter and I know you very well.” I throw my head back and laugh.

“Fine, I’ll be a good girl.” I promise. He looked at me uncertainly. “Dad, I promise.” I stress and he sighs.

“I have to go now,” He says, “Wish me luck?”

“You always rock, daddy.” I say and he laughs. He starts walking when I stopped him, “Uh, before you leave, where are the bathrooms?” I question.

“Enter that door,” He points, “Go left and then take another left.” He instructs and I nod. He disappears through the same door he pointed. I sigh down and slump down the chair. The Barbie at the reception gave me disgusting glare, which I didn’t mind. I’m not wearing tight pencil skirt with no wrinkles. I’m wearing my jeans short with a tank top and a flannel tied around my waist. Yeah, definitely not on the same boat. ([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/to_cool_for_world_outfit/set?id=175959452))

I stood up to go to bathroom. The receptionist head rose and I smile at her. She followed my movements till I enter the door. I took my bottle to drink some water since my throat was drying. Even though this place is dead boring but there is no denying the beauty of this place. I look up at the tall ceiling; Mr. Styles truly gave justice to this place with the decoration. The office was elegant and very spacey.

I suddenly bump into someone and the water splash on the person. I open my eyes and prayed that it wasn’t be my dad. Thankfully it wasn’t, but it was a man with curly hair and plump lips.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” I say as I see wet patch on his suit. “I was not seeing and,” He stops me.

“What are you doing here?” The man asks with his husky and intimidating voice.

“I was looking for bathroom but you came out of nowhere and yeah…” I say, “I have some tissues.” I inform and turn my bag to hold it in front of me but it kinda hit him. I mutter sorry and bend my leg to balance my bag and I took some tissues. I put my bag down and start drying him.

“Stop, stop… stop touching me.” He says swatting my hands away.

“Fine, fine.” I say raising my hands up in defense.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks, looking angry as ever. He kinda make anger look hot, it’s surprising Mr. Styles have good looking employees.

“You don’t know either?” Not a good time to be funny Arabella. “Listen, if you’re in that meeting with Mr. Styles, then I’m very sorry.” His eyebrows furrowed for a moment as if contemplating, the he raise his eyebrows as if he realized something.

“Who gave you the right to come here?” He questions.

“I didn’t know we needed some VIP pass to use bathrooms.” I say, now frustrated with his attitude.

“Only employees are allowed to use the toilet. It’s not a public toilet, that anyone can come and use it.” He says.

“I’m not anyone!” I felt offended, “My dad works here and I’m here with him. He is in the so called meeting with Mr. Styles right now, maybe you should also hurry.” I say whilst walking past him to go to bathroom. “Now excuse me, whilst I go and pee.” I say but he catches my arm.

“You’re disgusting.” He says, bringing me back in front of him.

“You cannot possible fathom the intensity of the fuck I do not give.” I clench my teeth and take my arm back from his hold. If steam coming out from ears was a real shit, then you could see it from his ears. Damn, he is angry now.

“What’s your father’s name?” He asks. I shouldn’t have answered him but I don’t back down from threats.

“Richard Hartford.” I say looking directly into his emerald eyes, showing no fear whatsoever. “Look if you’re going to go complain to Mr. Styles about this that will probably lead to my dad being sacked, then I’m sorry.” I say. I wouldn’t be apologizing if it wasn’t for my father. I can’t let him lose his job because of me.

“And I’m sorry for not looking and walking and also for your wet suit; I can’t do anything about it.” I say looking down at his wet patch area.

“And how you talked back?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Hey, you called me disgusting. You shouldn’t call a woman disgusting.” I teach him and he rolls his eyes. “Listen please, let this stay between us. Don’t tell Mr. Styles or my dad anything, he’ll be very disappointed.” I say, meaning each and every word.

“Don’t want to disappoint your daddy, huh?” He smirks. I look weirdly at him but nod. He doesn’t say anything but starts to walk away.

“Hey! You didn’t answer me!” I call out but he kept walking.

“I have a meeting to go in, Miss. Hartford.” He says and disappeared down the corridor. I didn’t even dare to go to the bathroom. I don’t want to get bumped again into someone. I came back and sat in the waiting area.

After half an hour, my dad comes out with his colleagues. I stood up, happy that I could go home and officially start my summer. I look for that curly haired guy but I didn’t see him. Is he telling Mr. Styles about what happened? I gulp; I have a feeling he won’t.

“Dad,” I say to get his attention. He excuses himself from his colleagues. “How did it go?” I nervously ask.

“Good,” He sighs not really sounding himself, “Um… sweetheart, can you take a cab? I have got something to do. Or you can stay here whilst I finish my work?” He gives me options.

Oh, hell no! I don’t want to come across that Vogue model again.

“It’s okay dad, I’ll take a cab.” I say as I wanted to leave this premises as soon as possible. He takes out his wallet and hand me some money for the cab.

“I know I promised you frozen yogurt, so here,” He hands me some extra money, “Take this and buy whatever kind of yogurt you want.” I took it and thanked him.

“Thanks,” I say, whilst I hug him. I look back to see The Vogue model observing us. I smile at him, but he turns and leaves.

“I’ll buy the food, okay?” He says and I nod.

With that I leave, looking back at my dad and waving him. I hope he doesn’t bring bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and check out my wattpad too, pretty please?  
> (link in the bio)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/to_cool_for_world_outfit/set?id=175959452 (link for the outfit she wore in this chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind close doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/summer_look/set?id=175961269 (First outfit)
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/baby_girl/set?id=176030409 (Second Outfit)

Chapter 2

Dad didn’t come home early last night. In fact he said he was going to be late. I wasn’t upset; I was way past that mood. Although I was tad bit angry at Mr. Styles for keeping my dad so late. I had to make myself a dinner and sleep. I was wide awake when my dad came in. It was around 11:45pm. As soon as he came, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke quite early because I was still following my school timings. I saw my dad sitting on the toolbar and sipping his coffee.

“Morning dad,” I greet, kissing his cheeks.

“Morning,” He tiredly reply, turning the pages of his newspaper. “How did you sleep?” He asks.

“The same way you did.” I answer, taking the fruit loops and milk. “Is there something wrong?” I ask, pouring the milk in the bowl.

“No, no, nothing that you have to worry about.” He assures me with his fake smile.

“I thought the meeting went well?” I ask, I have a feeling it’s not about meeting and I’m really scared to ask dad.

“It did, it’s just...” He sighs again, “Mr. Styles was quite distracted and then he warned us that he is going to sack some of us.” He huffs, crossing his arms.

“What are you worried for? You’re his best employee.” I shrug and it was truth. Dad has always worked hard for the company and for its betterment. He was always there when Mr. Styles asked for him, even if he had to fly in the middle of the night because Mr. Styles ordered, he’d always do it. This is how much he was dedicated to his work.

  
“I’m worried because he kept looking at me as if giving me signals.” I drop my spoon in the bowl and widened my eyes. I can’t believe The Vogue model told Mr. Styles about our unfortunate meeting.

“And what are you looking in newspaper?” I ask.

“Backup jobs.” He simply answers. I stood up and roll my eyes.

“You’re being very paranoid, dad. Maybe the signals meant something else.” I say, washing my bowl.

“He literally looked into my eyes when he said the word ‘sack’.” Dad says, standing up and dropping his cup in the sink too. I washed it.

Dad takes his tie and waits for me to dry my hands. I took the tie from his hand and tied it around his collar. “If I have to go and put some sense in him then I will talk to Mr. Styles. I will make him realize how stupid he is to fire you, when you’re best in everything.” I comment angrily. Dad laughs and ruffles my hair.

“Let’s not go there yet. We’ll see about ‘knocking some sense’ when I really get sack.” He says wearing his coat.

“Don’t say that, you won’t be sacked.” I confirmed.

“Okay I won’t.” He chuckles. “Lock the door from inside and don’t let strangers in. No boys in the house and if you’re leaving the house, lock it and check it and inform me about your whereabouts.” He rambles whilst wearing his shoes.

“Dad, I’m seventeen.” I remind him in case he forgot.

“I know but I still need to know your whereabouts.” He says.  
“Okay,” I say, “Now get your butt out; you’re going to be late.” I smile as he kisses me on forehead.

“Take care, sweetheart.” He says and I nod. I wave him goodbye and lock the door. I lean against the door and think about a way to see The Vogue model again. I have to see him, confront him and possibly again ask him for forgiveness. Now I know it will take dad exactly 20 minutes to reach his office, 10 minutes to completely engross himself in the work. So maybe I can sneak into the office, search for The Vogue model or even better, search for Mr. Styles.

I quickly got dressed. I wore my suspenders shorts and lace crop top, which just ended below my boobs. I wore my sneakers and did some impressive make up. If he is not going to listen then I may have to seduce him. Nah, just kidding. ([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/summer_look/set?id=175961269))

I leave the house and lock the door, checking twice to see if it’s locked. I take my bicycle from garage. Yes, I do have one, but I hardly use it. It takes a lot of energy to ride it and I’m the queen of laziness. But right now, I have to use it because I don’t want to waste my money.

By the time I reached, I was sweating my balls off. I take my back pack and drink some water and wipe my face off gently. I look at the building and instant hate came back. If it wasn’t for dad, I would have never come here on my own.

“The things I do for you dad,” I mutter, walking towards the entrance. I was met with quietness, again people minding their own selves. I look around to see if my dad is anywhere, but I didn’t see him. Although I saw the devil in disguise, leaning on reception and talking to someone on phone.

I walk over to him in determination. I crack my knuckles and bite my lips. I stand beside him and smiled when he saw me. He rolls his eyes and ignores me.

“Of course, Mr. Cooper, you can trust me and my company.” He politely says and I snort which I didn’t realize was too loud. He raises his eyebrows in challenge. “I will be waiting to have a chat with you.” With that he hangs up.

Without even giving me second glance he walks away, with two other build up men behind him. I caught his arm to stop him and he jerks his arm away.

“I told you not to touch me, what’s wrong with you?” He growls.

“Do you want a list?” I ask, but he turns to leave again. Instead of catching him again, I stood in front of him to block his way.

“What?” He says, frustrated.

“I need to talk to you about yesterday.” I urgently say.

“Talk,” He orders.

“Look whatever happened between us; please don’t bring my dad in this. He is really a hard worker. Mr. Styles knows that. I even apologized to you yesterday! Please?” I beg, clasping my hands together. He looked rather uncomfortable with my begging

“You’re wasting your time with me,” He says, trying to walk past again, but I keep a hand on his chest.

“Then take me to Mr. Styles, I will talk to him.” I say, looking up at him and realizing that he is really tall. “I will tell Mr. Styles about my dad, he can’t just sack him. My dad has been the most honest and hardworking man here.” I inform.

“Does your dad know you are here?” He asks, bending down to my eye level.

“Uh…” I nervously chuckle.

“He doesn’t huh? Lying to daddy, such a bad girl you are.” He smirks and I gulp. Why is it affecting me in my south area?

“Look, please. If you want a new suit, I’ll get you one. But don’t bring my father into this.” I sigh, “If you want, you can punish me. I’ll do whatever you want.” I say, mind you I’m not seducing him. I’m just trying to get my father out of this.

“Anything, huh?” He smirks, standing up straight.

“Anything except selling drugs.” I warn him, “I’m still not legal, I’m just seventeen.” I inform, he better not tell me to go to an alley and sell drugs to some weirdos.

“Perfect,” He mumbles and I raise my brows. “Okay.” He nods and again tries to start walking.

“No, I need a full sentence.” I say, stopping him.

He rolls his eyes, “Okay, we’ll see about it.” He says and before I could stop him again, his two bulky men glare at me. I saw him walking in his tight slacks, walking gracefully like he own this place.

“Nice ass, by the way.” I shout, he turns to look at me and I think I saw a bit of embarrassment. I smirk and send him flying kiss with a wink. I look around to see people noticing me.

“What?” I say, I’m sure they are more shocked at my vulgarity, “Like Augustus Waters taught, don’t deny the simpler pleasures of existence.” I say, holding my head high and walking out of the door. Yes I have read ‘The Fault in our Stars’ and that’s the first and last book I have read, literally.

I saw the Vogue model getting in his Bentley with the chauffeur closing his door. I wonder what’s his position is in the company that he can afford Bentley. I’m 100% sure; he is Mr. Styles’ tail.

I ride back to my home with my bicycle. Now, this is the disadvantage of not socializing. For God’s sake, its summer vacation! I have to do something exciting this year. I plop down on the couch and switch on the television. After watching Teen Wolf for 15 minutes, my stomach growled in hunger. I grunt and stand up to cook something for myself.

I made myself grilled cheese sandwich and plop back down on couch. Somehow in the middle of watching, I fell asleep on couch. Next time I woke, my dad was shaking me. Dad?

“Is it already six?” I ask, waking up and rubbing sleep from my eyes.

“No, it’s four.” He answers.

“What are you doing so early?” I ask, yawning in the process.

He comes around and plop himself on the couch, my stretched leg on top of his legs. “Well, Mr. Styles came to my cubicle,” He starts and I sit straight. That Vogue model better not be behind my dad’s distress mood.

“And?” I eagerly ask.

“He invited himself for dinner tomorrow and then he asked me to return home early for today.” Dad answers.

“What? Why would he do that?” I ask no one in particular.

“I don’t know, but I have a bad gut feeling about it.” He sighs, rubbing his face.

“Me too,” I mumble.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing, I’m sure it’s not what we think it’s going to be.” I assure him, squeezing his shoulder and moving towards him to hug him sideways.

He pats on my shoulder and peck my forehead. We stay like that for minutes, liking the silent.

“Okay, let’s see about it tomorrow. What would you like for dinner?” He asks, standing up.

“Surprise me,” I wink and skip to my room.

Today is the day Mr. Styles is going to come over for dinner. Today is the day I’ll meet him for the very first time. I never asked my dad about his appearance or his age. So I have no idea how he looks. Maybe a bit wrinkled? Or a short man with big belly? I didn’t even look him up.

Dad left for work but I slept for a little longer. As I woke up, I went to kitchen I saw his note on the fridge.

Sweetheart,  
I’ll come home early to prepare dinner, but can you do me a favor and make dessert? You know I suck at it and you cook better than me.  
Love, dad.

I sigh and crumple the paper. I wasn’t looking forward to cook anything. But dad is right, he suck at desserts. I’ll probably make strawberry tart. I look at the clock and it’s was just past 12:15pm. I did some chores to kill time and by the time I was finished it was 14:35pm.

I start making my tart and I place the crust in the oven to bake it. I make turkey sandwich for myself and start eating whilst going through my Facebook. After my crust was ready, I prepared the filling and pour it on top of the crust. I cut some strawberries and decorate it on top of it with orange zest and kept it in the fridge to cool. It was 17:06pm. I took a deep breath and decided to take a shower and get dressed. As I was ascending upstairs the doorbell rang. I groan and went to open the door to see my dad standing.

“You look tired.” My dad comments, coming inside.

“I hate it when people say that, it’s just a polite way of saying you look like shit. So thanks, dad.” I say closing the door. He laughs and keeps the grocery bag on the counter table.

“Smells amazing,” He smiles.

“I made strawberry tart.” I bite my lips to stop myself from smiling.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Dad appreciates, I shrug.

“I’m going to take a shower.” I inform him.

“So, you were the one stinking?” He teases and I fake smile.

“Ha, ha,” I say, rolling my eyes and I ascend upstairs.

I shaved and took a shower. Since Mr. Styles is probably an old man, I don’t have to impress him. Not that I was going to impress if he was quite young. I wore a white and orange stripped crop top that showed a bit of my tummy, with black mini skirt. I took my orange knee socks and wore it, finishing my outfit with a black converse. I did nude make up with bright orange matte lip crayon. Since I didn’t have much time to do a hairstyle, I did a messy pony tail. I wore my black hoop earrings and look one last time in the mirror. I look sexy as fuck. ([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/baby_girl/set?id=176030409))

I skip downstairs to see my dad cooking something delicious. I start setting up the dining table. Half way through, we hear the doorbell ring. I gulp, he’s here.

“Arabella, can you please welcome him?” He says and I nod although he can’t see me. I walk towards the door, my palms sweating. I took a deep breath, plaster a smile on my face and open the door to Mr. Sty- no, The Vogue model?

“What are you doing here?” I whisper and he raises his eyebrows and smirk. “Did your boss send you here to inform that he can’t make it?” I ask, crossing my arms. Rich people and their attitude problem.

“Actually-,” He was cut off by my dad.

“Mr. Styles,” My dad says and I look behind The Vogue model to see ‘Mr. Styles’. But I didn’t see any soul, does this mean…? I look up at The Vogue model in surprise.

“Please come in,” I didn’t move, “Arabella, move aside.” Dad says and I come out of my trance. I move away to let him in. “Mr. Styles, this is Arabella, my daughter.” Dad introduces, he takes my hand and leave a kiss on the back.

“We’ve met.” The Vogue mo- no, Mr. Styles says.

Holy fucking shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does "Hits" means? Does it means how many times people have read? I don't know...but I'm getting pretty good "Hits" so I'm happy.  
> Check my bio for my wattpad link.  
> I know my chapters are long but its also interesting, or it will get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind close doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smirk* *Smirk* if you think you're smart, you know whats about to come.

Chapter 3

 

“Oh, really? How come I didn’t know?” Dad asks looking at me. Is Mr. Styles going to tell dad about our horrible encounter. 

“Day before yesterday, we bumped into each other.” He politely smiles at me. Oh, you devil, you are no innocent. “Such a respectful daughter,” He compliments and I look at him weirdly. What is he playing at?

“Thank you,” Dad says instead of me answering, “Let’s sit, dinner’s ready.” To avoid Mr. Styles, I overcome dad and went in the dining area. Dad sat next to me and Mr. Styles at the head of the table.

“Do you have vinyl?” Mr. Styles ask, as I served myself. Dad must have nod because Mr. Styles ask, “Can you play it on? I like listening to music whilst eating.” I roll my eyes internally. Seriously who does that? Apparently, Mr. Styles does. Rich asses go to 7 stars restaurants and get use to listening to music. 

“Arabella, darling, can you turn it on?” Dad requests me.

“Yes, daddy,” I say standing up and Mr. Styles cleared his throat. I put on some jazz music from dad’s collection. I sat back on my chair. 

“It’s very nice to have you for dinner Mr. Styles.” Dad says, eating his chicken.

“I would like to apologize for self-invitation in so less time.” Mr. Styles says. Ugh, what’s his first name?

“Go on,” I mumble not knowing they heard me. My dad hit me in the leg and gave me that stare. “Sorry,” I say back with blushing cheeks. 

“Quiet alright,” He nods. 

“Anyway, you don’t have to apologize. Its pleasure to have you here,” Dad is literally trying very hard. I just want Mr. Styles to say the reason he came here for. He is delaying the horrible news. He might as well just say and get the hell out.

“What’s with Mr. Cooper?” I groan internally. Here we go again with the business, can I kill myself?

“He is going through a great loss, he thinks since he is in his weakest point, we’ll use him.” Dad professionally answers. 

“Did you tell him what we are offering? Surely, Mr. Cooper is the man of money.” There’s no denying Mr. Styles is not hot. Okay, I might be checking him out. I mean he was totally hot when I didn’t know the real him. But now I know he is my dad’s boss. What must be his age? Because I shouldn’t be thinking so sexually about an older man. 

“He wants to talk to you. He is not ready to talk to us.” Dad answers. 

“Richard, I don’t have time to hear about his loss. Why-,” 

“Okay, Mr. Styles, why don’t we discuss about the real reason you came here for?” I interrupt him rudely. 

“Arabella!” Dad warns, looking angry as ever. I don’t care if he is going to be upset with me, but I really can’t play Mr. Styles’ games anymore. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t get you.” Mr. Styles answers, wiping his mouth. 

“We both know that you came here to sack dad, so say it already.” Confusion stretched on his face, “But before you deliver that news, let me tell you, you won’t find any person who is hard working as my dad. He has given you so much successful deals, if you lose him, you will lose a lot of things.” I say angrily.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sty-,” Dad was cut off. 

“Yes I am very well aware of that,” He look at me, completely ignoring my dad, “And based on those points I have decided to promote your dad.” I widen my eyes. 

“What?” I ask, but now his stare focused on my dad. 

“Mr. Hartford, how would you like to be Administration Services Manager?” Mr. Styles ask. Holy shit! I’m not sure how big this position is but seeing my dad’s surprised face, I’m 100% sure its bloody big thing. 

“Mr. Styles…” Dad trail off. 

“I could have done this in office, but I wanted to have a nice chat with you.” He says and dad gulps down. 

“What’s the catch?” I blurt out. There has to be a catch. How can he suddenly promote my dad? I mean, I’m happy for my dad but there is a catch. How can this man suddenly promote dad after what happened between me and him? Something’s very fishy.

“Arabella!” Dad warns once again. 

“There’s no catch. I think your dad deserves it after what he has done for my company.” I don’t believe this guy. I have a feeling the reason behind my dad’s promotion is more than what he is telling us. But for now, I will believe him. 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Styles!” Dad says, shaking his boss’ hand. I stare at him, he look at me and nod. I nod, thanking him. 

“Can you show where the bathroom is?” Mr. Styles asks, standing up. 

“Arabella, please show Mr. Styles the bathroom,” Dad order, I made a face and he gave me his warning look. I stand and walk in front of Mr. Styles. 

“This way,” I ask him to follow me. He follows me down the hallway, when we were out of earshot, I speak again, “Why didn’t you tell me you were the boss?” I ask, turning to look at him. His eyes shot up to look at me and he bite his lips. He looked hot but he is a pervert. 

“What’s the fun in that, love?” I snort, turning back away. 

I stop in front of the bathroom and point it, “There,” I say, crossing my arms. 

“Get in,” He orders. 

“If I really wanted to go to bathroom, I would have come on my own.” I say. 

“Get in.” He orders again, sternly. Okay, who the hell is he to order me around?

“Look Mr. Styles, you may be the boss in your own office, but you ain’t the boss of me.” I grit my teeth and try to walk away but he caught my hand and drags me in the bathroom. 

“I don’t like hearing ‘no’.” He says standing behind and looking in the mirror to see me. 

“Too bad, because I’m not going to see you take a piss.” I say trying to move but he had my hand behind my back in his hold.

“Remember the punishment we talked about?” He whispers in my ear. 

“That’s the grossest punishment; I am not going to see you taking piss.” I declare. Even the thought of it make shivers run down my spine. Gross!

“No, baby, it’s better than that,” He says, hands moving down to my hip. Okay, this is totally inappropriate and uncomfortable. He’s my dad’s boss, how can he call me ‘baby’?

“What is it then?” I challenge. It can’t be that tough, what punishment can he give in bathroom? Taking cold shower? Seeing him taking piss? 

“Bend down,” He orders, gently pushing my back. I immediately stand up and try to get away from him hold, but he was too strong. 

“This is totally inappropriate, Mr. Styles. I’m not approving of this punishment!” I say, gritting my teeth and looking at him through the mirror. 

“Baby, I approve of what’s right or wrong.” He says, pushing me back again but I didn’t budge. My P.E. classes are finally paying off. 

“No, this is sick! I mean, what’s your age even?” I crazily ask. 

“Twenty-nine,” He answers, nonchalantly. I widened my eyes; if he is 29 and I’m 17 then the age difference is-

“You’re eleven years older than me,” I breathe out in surprise, but he doesn’t look like 29, “This is illegal.” I inform him. 

“Nobody has to know,” He suggests. 

“You think I won’t tell me dad?” I raise my brow. 

“Yes,” He is pretty confident. 

“What makes you think I’m going to do this?” I challenge him; I’m just prolonging his time. 

“Because, baby girl, you wouldn’t want your dad to lose the job, now would you?” He smirks. Shit, he has daddy kink?

“You wouldn’t,” I dare him. 

“Oh I would, if I can promote him in a minute, it won’t take me seconds to sack him.” I gulp and close my eyes. I don’t want to do this, this is inappropriate even though it’s exciting too. But I don’t want my dad to lose his job because of me even though he wouldn’t know. He is so happy to be promoted. 

“The choice is yours, baby,” He whispers in my ear and leave a kiss below it. God, I hate him so much! Against my better judgment, I bend down, closing my eyes because I don’t want to see that arrogant smirk on his face. 

“I can’t believe you are in Mr. Grey shit,” I mumble as I feel his hand creeping up my back. 

“What?” He questions. 

“Just get over with it.” I grit. 

“Oh, by the end of the punishment I can assure you, you’ll want more.” I snort at that, I hardly think that. I’ll be more tempted to cut off his hands. 

He whispers in my ear and ask me to look in the mirror. I look at him and he did look devilishly hot. And the position we were in, it kinda made me wet. He raises my mini skirt and my lacey panties were exposed. 

“Look at you, wearing short skirt with knee socks, trying to tease daddy.” Fuck, he definitely has daddy kink! God, that’s hot as hell. He slides my panties down. 

“Now, I’m going to spank you six times and I want you to count. And baby, if you miss, we’ll start all over again, understand?” He asks, massaging my butt cheek. That feels nice but still uncomfortable. 

“Yes,” I answer, trying not to whimper at the feeling of his hands.

“Yes, what?” He smirks. 

I don’t want to say it, I don’t want to say it, I can’t say,” Yes, da-daddy.” There, I said it. 

“Good girl.” He compliments and with that comes the first blow. I quietly said ‘1’. He spanks me again, “I didn’t quiet hear that.” I grit my teeth and counted loudly. But not loud enough for dad to hear, he wouldn’t even hear us because of the song playing in the living room. No wonder, Mr. Styles asked to turn up some music. 

Spank! “Two,”   
Spank! “Three,” After three spanks-no, count that four- he moved to my other butt cheek. 

Spank! “Four,”  
Spank! “Five,”  
Spank! “Six,” By the time it was done, I was wet. My ass was hurting but I was turned on too. Thankfully I kept my whimper and moan inside me, I don’t want him to know I’m enjoying it. 

He massages my sore ass, “If only you could see who has better ass now.” He breathes out, still playing with my ass. His hands creep down to my thigh and I shiver, goose bumps rising on my skin. 

He holds my panties and slides it back up and put my skirt back down. I stand up and fix my hair. He looks at me intently but I’m going to give him silent treatment. As much as I enjoyed the whole punishment, I feel my personal space was violated. I look at him and turn to open the door. Before I could leave, he pulled me closer to his chest. 

“Don’t deny how much you enjoyed that. I know you’re wet because of the punishment, such a naughty girl.” I whimper when I felt his hands between my thighs but not going any further. His lips were kissing my neck and his hands moving between my thighs. 

“Arabella,” Dad calls and I push Mr. Styles away from me and opened the door, not caring if he is going to follow me or not. I walk back to dining area, taking deep breaths to calm down myself. 

“Where’s Mr. Styles?” Dad asks, setting up the table for dessert. Before I could answer, the devil himself emerged from behind. “What took you guys so long?” He suspiciously asks. 

This was my chance to tell him what happened in the bathroom. I turn to look at Mr. Styles, him being very carefree. But if I tell dad, he would lose his job, I can’t do that to him. 

“I was just showing him frames.” I lie and dad nods, buying my lie. Mr. Styles smirk, sitting back on chair. Dad served us the dessert. 

“Mmm..” We look at Mr. Styles, “This is very good.” He compliments, looking at my dad. 

“Arabella made it,” I don’t know if it was possible, but Mr. Styles’ smirk grew bigger. 

“It’s very creamy and sweet,” He says, licking his fork. I clench my thighs shut and look down at my plate. “You know Arabella, you should come and work with us.” Mr. Styles suggest, I look up at him in confusion. 

“What?” I ask. 

“We have an internship, like summer internship. It’s going to pay you good and you’ll learn something new.” I look at my dad, asking him to speak. I’ll definitely not take this job. 

“And how do you know I don’t have a summer job?” I ask, crossing my arms. 

“I don’t, by I bet if you work for me, it’s going to pay you double of what you get.” He flaunts and I roll my eyes. “You have the potential,” He comments. 

“I’m not interested-,”

“That’s very generous of you, Mr. Styles. We’ll see about it.” Dad interrupts me and Mr. Styles nod. I stare at my dad, my mouth hanging open. I can’t believe my dad or Mr. Styles.

After we ate dessert, Mr. Styles had to leave and I couldn’t be happier. Dad and I walked him to the door. Mr. Styles shook my dad’s hand and thanked him for dinner and congratulated him for his promotion. He turns to me, takes my hand and leaves a kiss. 

“I’ll be waiting for you to work for me.” He comments. Believe me I won’t be waiting. With that he left in his Bentley. I sigh of relief and lean against the door. 

“He is intimidating, isn’t he?” Dad says looking at me. I nod, “But it’s very kind of him to give you an internship, it’s not very easy to get a job or internship in Styles and Company.” Dad says and moves into the kitchen, I follow him. 

“I don’t even want it,” I say, popping the strawberry from the tart. “I’ll get a job which will pay me good and where I can have fun.” I say, keeping the tart back in the fridge. 

“You can check it out once and decide. Personally, I think it’s best if you take up the internship.” He leans against the counter. 

“We’ll see about it,” I repeated his earlier words. I walk up to him and bid him farewell, “Goodnight, daddy.” Now it feels weird to say him daddy. 

“Good night, sweetness.” He pats my head and kisses me on my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind close doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda very long chapter, but very interesting too *Wiggle eyebrows*

Chapter 4

 

You know I felt lucky that I didn’t come across Mr. Styles, damn it, what’s his first name? But that didn’t stop me to think about him. Although he wasn’t anywhere close to me, he was still in my mind. How? Because whenever I sit, I feel the pain in my ass which reminds me who caused it.

Yes, my ass is still sore and I know the pain should have gone by now. My ass was literally red when I checked after Mr. Styles left. It was difficult to sleep on my back that night because of that jerk. I thought to go and confront him about all this, but I didn’t want to face him again and get ‘punished’ for no reason.

As much as I hated the punishment, I can’t deny how that excited me. I’m not sure, what really excited me that moment. His deep raspy voice in that moment or the way he called himself daddy or maybe the way his big palm felt on my ass. I might want that again but with less pain.

And how come he called himself daddy? I mean, of course he must have that kink, but wasn’t he scared that I’ll tell the media his secret?

Stop reading books, my subconscious orders.

I mean Mr. Grey made Anastasia sign some papers so she wouldn’t tell anyone how he is into BDSM. I could easily go and tell the media. Maybe I will, I smirk to myself. But Mr. Styles isn’t stupid, I’m sure of that.

I wouldn’t believe if someone comes up to me and says that. Oh, that’s the thing. Who would believe a 17 years old girl? And even if they would, I’m sure Mr. Styles’ attorney will prove me wrong. Damn it! So like there is no way I can bring him down?

I have given application in Wal-Mart for the cashier job and I hope they approve of me. I really need summer job for college and to occupy my time.  
Dad knocked on the door, I stood up to open. He came in and kissed my cheek.

“What were you up to?” He asks, keeping his bag on the coffee table.

“Nothing, I was just waiting for you.” I shrug, plopping back on the couch.

“Did you get a job?” He asks, loosening his tie.

“I applied for Wal-Mart,” I answer, laying my head on his shoulder and yawning. “How’s work so far?” I ask.

“Incredible! Mr. Styles would always come to my office and we would talk, like buddies.” Dad enthusiastically says. I smile and stood up to heat the food.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, my office is really big and the view, oh, just great. He appreciated me in front of the co-workers and I think I may be getting an assistant.” He excitedly says, following me.

“Don’t you think it’s too much?” I ask, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for my dad but after that dinner and the promotion news, if I learned something it is that, that there’s always a catch if Mr. Styles is doing something for you.

“I mean, I don’t really want an assistant, but Mr. Styles personally recommended, so who am I to say no?” He says and I roll my eyes.

“Not only that dad, the whole thing! You getting promoted out of blue and now your office and suddenly you both are mates? Isn’t it suspicious?” This time he rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not out of blue, I worked hard. And you get your office when you’re promoted to a higher level.” He answers as if I didn’t know those.

“I don’t know dad, never trust rich assess.” I mumble, serving him chicken and mashed potatoes.

“Language,” He points out, “Mr. Styles is a very nice man and nothing would go wrong.” He assures me and I inwardly snort.

Sure he is. I know how good of a man he is. I wonder what my dad is going to think about his ‘great boss’ if I tell him about what he did with his daughter. I think he won’t believe me after all Mr. Styles is like a god for him.

And I don’t think so it’s only about if people will believe me, I feel this is my secret, my dirty little secret and I don’t want to say anyone about it. It happened only once, so I can’t really conclude things here now.

“…If you would like?” He finishes.

“Hmm?” I ask, raising my eyebrows.

“I was wondering about your job.” Dad starts but I interrupt him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get one.” I roll my eyes at his worry nature. Trust me; I got this, I’m very good at accountancy.

“I’m not worried about that, do you think the money you’ll get will be enough for your future?” He questions and I know it won’t be enough.

“I’ll get two jobs then,” I answer nonchalantly. I’m sure that will be enough.

“Why get two jobs when you can get equal or more from just one job?” He was getting at something that I wasn’t really following.

“What is this about?” I ask as I don’t want him to beat around the bush; I’m not so good at guessing.

“Mr. Styles offered you summer internship in his company. You’re going to get paid and it’s going to be really helpful.” Why did not I guess this before? I had a feeling it has to do something with Mr. Styles.

“How does he even if I’m good in that field?” I annoyingly ask, getting up and putting my dish in the sink.

“I kinda told him and he wanted to give it a go.” He says standing next to me. “It’s not easy to get an internship in that company.”

“I don’t wanna work there dad, it’s a dead place, it screams boring and negativity. I can’t be all elegant and lady like, you know that.” I say, harshly scrubbing the plate.

“I know and you don’t have to be like that. You work; it’s all about numbers there too. And you have to go five days a week, that’s all.” He says, taking the plate from me hand before I break it.

“What’s the point of summer vacation? School is better than working there five days.” I grumble, opening the fridge and taking out pineapple juice.

“It’s not only about working; it’s about getting paid decently. You need money for your college.” He explains it again. I stood next to his and nudge my hips to his.

“You’re pretty rich now with the new position, you can help me with the money.” I tease him.

“Ha. Ha. You need to be independent and grow up to be a beautiful woman.” He had a faint smile on his face.

“What an amazing parent you are!” I sarcastically say. “Parents usually don’t want their kids to grow and here you are, asking me to grow up. You really love me dad.” I bite my lips to stop myself from smiling.

He dries his hands with the towel and cups my cheeks, “You’ll always be my little girl with two pig tails, my sassy queen, and you’ll always be my princess.” I’m not going to cry, it’s too sweaty in here. “But I know you have to grow and I can’t stop that. You’ll grow into a beautiful woman and I’m sure of that. You’ll never let me down.” He says and I feel sad that he thinks so good of me.

He cares about me, he took care of me for a long time, and cannot I return the favor by living up to his dreams?

“Just think about it, if you really can’t fit yourself there then you can leave the job. You know I only want better things for you, don’t you?” He says, kissing my forehead.

“Of course, dad,” I say.

“Good night, I have work in the working not everybody is on their holiday.” He says, patting my head.

“Bye, daddy,” I smile. I should probably stop calling him that, it’s not same as before. I switch off all the lights on my way to room. I change into my night clothes and get in bed. I kept thinking about dad’s words and soon drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning I woke up at some around 12 because my phone wouldn’t stop ringing. Surprise! I suddenly have friends now. I groaned and rolled around bed. It rang again and decided to pick up.

  
“Congratulations, you officially ruined my sleep.” Right, because ‘hi’ would be too overrated. What if they are calling from Wal-Mart? Dammit!

  
Dad laughs from the other end and I sigh in relief. “Good afternoon, hon.” He greets.

“Dad, it’s my summer vacation, the only time I can sleep till two or whole day.” I say, facing the ceiling.

“Stop being a lazy ass, get up already.” Dad chuckles, he thinks it’s funny to wake up a teenager who hasn’t slept in like forever? Kidding, just exaggerating.

“You call me lazy? I’m just on energy saving mode, dad.” I saw, yawning in process.

“Okay, since now you’ve stored enough energy, come down here.” Dad orders and I groan.

“Which part of ‘I hate that place, its dead ass boring’ was not clear to you?” I got up from bed and stretched myself.

“It won’t be if you see things positively.” Dad comment, I roll my eye.

“Why do you even want me there? Did you forget something?” I ask, descending downstairs.

“I don’t, Mr. Styles wants to see you.” He says.

“That one desperate man,” I say and thought I said it in my mind but I clearly didn’t.

“C’mon he is trying to help you.” That’s what you think dad.

“He is not, he is going to ruin me life.” I say, taking the apple from the basket and washing it.

“I told you, if you don’t think you can fit, then you can leave and I’ll talk to Mr. Styles. Just please don’t say no without trying out, you know how I feel about that.” He says.

“Sorry, dad. Fine, I’ll come and check it out.” I say, unenthusiastically.

“Great, I love you, sweetheart.” He sighs in content.

“Yeah, yeah,” I jokingly say and walk back upstairs to get dressed up.

I took a quick shower and shaved my body once again. After drying my hair, I wore my burgundy color lace mini skirt and my white lace crop top. I don’t know why, but I love wearing miniskirts. It’s cute, flirty and sexy as hell. ([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/seduction/set?id=178648714))

Maybe you shouldn’t wear mini skirt whilst you’re going to meet Mr. Styles; you know how he feels about it. My subconscious suggests.

I’m not going to stop wearing skirt just because his dick can’t handle.

Maybe you’re wearing because you want his attention.

I look myself in mirror, seeing my almost sultry dress. I’m not trying to impress him. But maybe I am, maybe I want his attention. Maybe I liked the attention he gave me. Maybe I liked the way how it makes me look like a baby girl. Dammit, Mr. Styles is seriously affecting me.

I wore my pearl earrings my dad gifted me last year from Tiffany and Co. I didn’t style my hair and wore a headband. I did nude makeup with vamp shade lip cream. I looked like school girl with the whole outfit but also sexy. I wore my white opened toe boots and I was ready to go.

This time instead of taking my bicycle, I called a cab to take me to the office. The driver kept giving me glances. As soon as Styles and Co. came in view, I sigh in relief. I take out some money to pay him. He stops in front of the building and turn to look at my boobs.

I roll my eyes, “Are you done drooling?” I say and he was embarrassed. Men and the horniness go hand in hand. I pay him and get out of the cab. I look at the tall building. I hope this is the last time I’ll be seeing this building. I walk in to see people walking in fast pace. I started walking towards the door which will lead me to offices but I was stop by the receptionist.

“Excuse me, you can’t go in there.” She calls out.

“My dad works here?” I’m sure she knows who I am and what position my dad has.

“I know, Miss. Hartford, but I can’t allow you until you’re on the list.” That fake bitch was trying to talk politely.

“What list?” I ask, following her to the desk.

“It’s the list of visitors that are allowed to come and visit anytime. You don’t have your name on it.” She smugly says. What? Dad didn’t put me on the list?

“But I’m his daughter; I should be allowed to go without some stupid list.” I say but she shook her head no.

“It’s a strict rule, Mr. Styles strictly told us to allow only the people mentioned in the list, no matter family or not.” What kind of stupid rule is this? I groan. I should just head back and say that receptionist didn’t allow me.

“Call him, tell him I’m here.” I say, choosing to stay. She nods and calls his office.  
“Mr. Hartford, Yes your daughter is here…okay, I’ll be sure to do that.” She hangs up. She writes something in a notebook, “Can you please sign here?” I signed and look at her.

“Can I now?” I ask.

“Yeah, eleventh floor,” I thank to her and leave. Inside the lift was gold and very elegant with some jazz music playing in the background, I press 11th floor.

The lift doors open and I was met with all so familiar office look. I look around for dad’s office but I couldn’t find.

“Excuse me, where is Mr. Hartford’s office?” I ask a man walking past me.

“The last office, there,” He points, I nod and thank him. I walk to dad’s office. His door was of glass so I could see him. He was working on some papers, I look at his name on the door and proudness filled in me. I knock on his door, he look up and smiled brightly and ask me to come in.

“Hey dad, it’s your daughter, whose name was not on VIP list.” I saw and straightly walk towards his glass windows. Dad wasn’t lying about the view. It was so great, with cars moving and people hurriedly walking. I bet it looks better during sunset.

Dad laughs, “I must have forgotten.” H says turning back to his paper work. I hum, pressing my face to the glass. I am weird.

“Where’s your boss?” I curiously ask.

“He is in a meeting with someone.” Dad informs and I nod. I walk around pretty big office and open a door.

“You have a personal bathroom?” I ask and he nods. I pout, since he wasn’t verbally responding. I sat on one of the hair and swirl around on it. I look outside the office to see people looking at me. I raise my eyebrows and they turn back to work.

“What’s the Wi-Fi password?” I ask, taking my phone. Dad raise his eyebrows, a faint smile on his face, “What?” I ask him.

“It’s, 0801181825,” I typed hurriedly.

“Why so complicated?” I ask, joining the Wi-Fi.

“It’s a secret code I heard.” He says, what could be Mr. Styles’ biggest secret than his daddy kink?

The door to dad’s office opens and a man peek his head in. “Mr. Hartford, Sebastian left five minutes ago.” The man answers.

Dad nods, “Thank you,” He says and the man leaves, Dad get up and unfold his sleeves and adjust his tie. “Let’s go, Mr. Styles must be waiting for us.” He says, I lock my phone and get up to follow him.

I walk down a long hallway, “It’s like I’m walking down a secret chamber.” I say.

“He doesn’t like too much noise.” Dad answers and we stand in front of a huge door. “Okay, very professionally dressed.” He sarcastically says.

“Well, Mr. Styles shouldn’t expect more from me.” I say, knocking on the door. We hear him shout ‘come in’. I push my dad first to go.

“Mr. Hartford, is there something you want?” I hear Mr. Styles ask my dad.  
“Uh, you asked for Arabella.” And that’s my cue to go in. I step in and Mr. Styles head turns towards me. His mouth hanging slightly open at my appearance, I smirk.

“I’m glad you could come,” He professionally says.

“Anything for my daddy.” I say, I’m not sure to whom I really directed. I smile at my dad as I hear Mr. Styles coughing.

“Right, please take a seat.” He says. Dad sits on one chair whilst the other was preoccupied. “What happened, Joseph, what’s wrong in it?” Mr. Styles ask his employee.

“I do-don’t know, Mr. Styles.” He stutters. He was sweating although it was pretty cold in the office. “According to my calculation you’re getting fifty-five percent out of this whole deal. And I can’t be wrong twice.” He confidently says, whilst I look over at the file in front of the man.

“Well, that’s clearly not right.” Mr. Styles says, frustrated. “You know what, just leave.” He says. The guy nods and gets up to leave with the file, “Leave the file, I’ll check it out.” Mr. Styles order.

As soon as the man leaves, I take up his seat. I look at the file in front of me and open it, dad and Mr. Styles were already consumed in some conversation. My eyes roam around the numbers and my brains starts working. There was something wrong.

“The calculation is wrong,” I blurt; I felt two pairs of eyes watching me. I look up at Mr. Styles’ curious eyes.

“How come?” He asks.

“You’re putting half a million in this partnership and according to the calculation; you should get seventy-five percent out of the deal. But when you calculate here, you’re getting only forty-five percent, which if you ask me is pretty stupid after putting half a million.” I explain him as he looks at my calculation.

“What…?” He takes the file and look at it carefully. I look at my dad and he was smiling. Did I just give away another reason to give me this summer internship?

You certainly did, my sub-consciousness says.

“Did you sign yet?” I ask and he nods. “Oops,” I mumble.

“Mr. Hartford, can you leave us alone?” Mr. Styles ask. Oh no, it’s not happening again.

“Actually, dad can stay here,” I say and Mr. Styles raise his eyebrows, “He gives me comfort.” I say and look at my dad.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’ll be okay, yeah?” He says and gets up to leave. I grab his hand and he stops and turns to look at me. “I’ll be right out, I promise.” He says, squeezing my shoulder, I let him go.

“Mr. Hartford, could you even set up a meeting with Mr. Tomlinson? We need to have serious chat.” My dad nods and leaves. I look at the closed door and I was suddenly spun around.

I breathe out as Mr. Styles’ face was right in front of me.

“Did you forget your punishment, baby?” He asks, rubbing his nose against me. I shook my head no, “Words, I need words.” He demands.

“No,” I say, confidence lost long ago.

“No what?” He smirks.

“You’re too close,” I instead say, he chuckles at that.

“I should probably punish you again.” He suggests.

“No!” I blurt but then composed myself, “What did I do?” I say.

“Oh baby, wearing this skirt,” He says, tugging at my skirts, “You know it makes me want to do things with you.” He whispers in my ear. I push at his chest and he moves back.

“Mr. Styles, I came here for that internship. Let’s stay on that topic only.” I say, trying to breathe. He goes back to his chair.

“Of course, I’d like to offer you an internship in my company.” He says, pouring a glass of scotch for him. Too early, bud.

“So I heard,” I say, “But unfortunately I can’t take it.” I declare.

“Oh, why not?” He says, moving back towards me.

“Because I don’t want to work here, it’s not me.” I explain.

He sits in front of me, “I could pay you better,” He says, resting his hand on my thigh, I removed it and he grinned.

“You know everything is not about money,” I say, getting up to leave.

“I can’t believe you are ready to risk your dad job.” Mr. Styles speak as I halt. That son of a bitch!

“What?” I turn.

“You heard me,” He says whilst drinking his scotch, “Sit down.” He demands and I walk back to the chair.

“Why do you want to help me?” I ask, throwing my hands up in air.

“I’m not helping you; I’m just helping meself here.” He says, finishing his scotch.

“You’re a selfish, arrogant man.” I grit me teeth. I was suddenly pulled by him, his hand gripping me thigh.

“Don’t ask for punishment, Arabella, I could bend you here and spank you.” He speaks, it shouldn’t turn me on. “Take the internship and save your father from losing his job.” He orders.

“Go find someone else to control ‘cause you ain’t controlling me.” I say, standing up again and literally making up my mind to leave.

“Okay, but on the way, could you call you father? I need to tell him some heartbreaking news.” He says and I halt again. Without saying anything, I came back, “That’s what I thought.” He proudly says.

“Okay, let me explain it to you in a different way, um… I may be good at accountancy but I don’t belong here, I don’t fit here. Look at me and the people you hired! I can’t be fake and up tight, that’s not me.” I say, clapping my hands together.

“You can be you; I would love to see you more in these skirts.” He smirks, rubbing my thighs. “I would love to bend you here and make you moan my name, to call me daddy.” He says, moving his hand further up. I clench my thighs.

“You’re clenching your thighs, you want this but you’re trying to play hard.” He says, rubbing his thumb inside my thigh.

“I’m not playing anything.” I say not making any move to remove his hand. He fingers get closer to my core.

“Don’t deny that you’d like me to bend you and fuck you whilst your father is just outside.” He says, not ashamed at all.

“Your inappropriateness has no boundaries.” I whisper.

“Baby girl, you bring out inappropriateness in me with the way you dress.” He says, touching the band of my panties.

I remove his hands completely and move closer to him, “I dress to make people acknowledge that they have no chance with me… daddy.” I whisper, our breath mixing together, he lightly groans as I squeeze his thigh and get up to leave.

“You didn’t answer me,” He calls me. I stop and confidently walk up to him and whisper seductively my answer in his ear. With that I gracefully walked out of the door.

I walk to my dad’s office and knocked on his door, he calls me in.

“So, how was the meeting?” He excitedly asks.

“Interesting,” I say, smiling and sitting down, remembering Mr. Styles’ dazed face.

“And…?” He asks about the job.

I smile smugly at him, “Oh… I took the job,” I say, swirling in my chair. This is going to be an interesting summer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind close doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I know. Now its here and enjoy!

Chapter 5

 

“Seriously dad, it is not necessary.” I say but still get out of the car.

“Oh, but it is! My daughter got an internship in one of the biggest company and she is going to work along with her dad, how cool is that huh?” He says, opening the door to one of the five star restaurants.

“Not cool,” I joke and he slightly punches me.

“Reservation under Hartford,” He says and the guy at the desk nod. He asks us to follow him, after checking our names.

“Your server will soon take your orders.” He says and leaves.

After the horrible interview, I stayed in dad’s office, I mean I left his office at times but otherwise I was in his office the whole day since he asked me to stay so we could go out for dinner.

“So, order whatever you want.” He says and I roll my eyes. Everything looked so expensive and proper for rich people.

“You think they would serve pizzas here?” I ask him, whilst going through my menu. Suddenly it was taken from me.

My dad rolled his eyes, “Let me order for you.” He says and I let him. Our waitress came and took our orders. It’s a nice place, very calm but this is the kind of environment I don’t fit in.

“So, what exactly changed your mind?” He asks, sipping on his white wine.  
“Well, to start off, he is pretty hot for a twenty-eight years old, he is a sight to see.” I test my waters. Whatever I said is true though. I mean, even though I hate him but I can’t deny he is the most eligible bachelor.

“That’s disgusting and you’ll be grounded for your whole life if I find out something is going on.” He warns me and I invisibly gulp.

“I’m just kidding, dad.” I laugh but I was still worried. “C’mon, he is twenty freaking eight, god, I’m sure there are better guys than him of my age.” I say but the truth is there isn’t any guy.

“I know, I trust you,” He says and squeeze my hand.

“Keep trusting me,” I ask him. “But like, he told the same thing as you. And you guys are older and you know what’s best for me. And plus I have to repay you back somehow for all the things you have done.” I say which was true.

“You don’t have to repay me anything, sweetheart.” He assures but I shook my head.

“No, I do, I want to. And I figured if I work at Wal-Mart then it will take decade to save money to pay you back. Working at Styles and Company, I think I’ll get decent money and I’ll be able to pay you soon and it will help me with my college fees.” I say and he nods in understanding.

The waitress came back with our orders, she kept my plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of me and it looked so tasty. We thank her and she refilled our glasses. No, I was drinking Sprite.

“Mr. Styles is a real kind man, if you think, at this stage with so much wealth and all; a person is supposed to be arrogant. I don’t mean to be judgmental, but God bless his parents for raising him right.” He says, eating his own dish.

“Did his dad inherited this or did he work his arse off to reach at this position?” I question, almost moaning at the taste of the food. Heavens.

“Inherited. Styles family has always been rich.” Dad says and I nod in surprise.

“You’re kinda right. I mean he knows what he is doing and he is pretty much handling things right. He is smart, fine looking.” I conclude.

We kept talking about Mr. Styles and surprisingly I didn’t mind, I came to know a lot of things about him which I could use against him, blackmail him, although the biggest is his daddy kink which no one knows except me or so I think.

“Does Mr. Styles even have friends?” I ask, enjoying my chocolate cheesecake.

“If business partners counts, then yes.” We laugh at that, no wonder he is grouchy.

You also don’t have friends, my subconscious retorts.

Yet, I am a happy soul unlike him and stop defending him!

“And girlfriend?” I curiously ask, I’m just curious, “Or wife?”

“He isn’t married nor did I see him with any woman, except his friends or sister and mother or business partners.” He says, hmm…

“So he is gay?” I ask, how stupid! Of course he isn’t.

“Could be,” Dad shrugs and I laugh. “We should leave, it’s pretty late and we have to be in office at eight sharply.” He says, calling the waitress for the bill.

“Oh, I’m not going with you.” I say and he raises his eyebrows.

“Why not?” He asks, taking out his wallet.

“I’m coming in at eleven.” I say.

“But you have to come at eight, all employee and students, why are you an exception?” He asks, paying the bill.

“Jealous much?” I smirk and he rolls his eyes, “I asked Mr. Styles to let me come late since it’s my summer and all. As a ‘kind’ man he is, he agreed.” I literally air quoted that in my mind.

“Oh, that’s good.” He says getting up as the waitress brought back the credit card. Dad was about to tip her but I stopped him and tipped her and he let me.

Honestly Mr. Styles and I never had any sort of conversation on this topic. Last thing I told him was that I’m taking this job. Although I stayed in office, I didn’t see that man leaving his office at all. So we never had any conversation.

I could get in trouble for this. Mr. Styles could go and tell me dad about it. Or I could get another punishment from Mr. Styles and I shiver thinking about the last punishment from him. You know what; Mr. Styles should just suck it up. I have to show him, he is not the only one in control, I’m not going to submit myself to him.

Dad drove us and we bid goodnight to each other and left for our rooms. I changed into my pajamas and a tee and lay down on the bed. Now that I have taken the job, I am having second thoughts.  
Why did I even take the job?

When I agreed, I only agreed because I felt this is my adventure. It was thrilling to have an affair with your boss who has a kink. I’m not desperate for attention, but Mr. Styles gives me thrill. The time he spanked me, the thrill of getting caught by my dad, encouraged me to get spanked by Mr. Styles. Or how I felt when he kept touching me in his office, it sounds dirty, but it was erotic feeling.

But now that I think about it, it could end up bad for both of us. Not that I really care what will happen to him, other than him being arrested for having sex with an underage girl. He would be ashamed and mocked by people.

And me? I have never worried about what the world think of me but if this secret goes out, what will people think of me? That I am 17 years old trying to seduce older men for money? And my father? I don’t even want to think about him. He’ll be disappointed, he will disown me. I can’t live without him.

As much as there is thrill, there is danger too and now I’m in the midst of choosing what to do. I decided to sleep and not think too much about it.

Somebody shook me gently and I whine as I open my eyes to see dad.

“Dad?” I say, looking the digital clock, it read 7:45 am. Why did he wake me?

“Hey, I’m leaving,” He says and I nod, “Just wanted to remind you have to come too at eleven, hope you have set an alarm.” And I nod at that, he smiles and kiss my forehead and left. In a blink of an eye, I was asleep.

Next time, I woke at 10 o’clock. I groaned and left my safe haven. I take a quick shower and this time I did not waste time in dressing up. I had a nightmare last night and I have decided, I will stop whatever game Mr. Styles wants to play. I will earn money and leave him. The nightmare was my eye opener.

I wore my feathers printed cropped sweat shirt, which showed little amount of my belly and my skinny jeans, I’m not giving Mr. Styles any chance to touch me. I did a messy bun with bangs; I applied minimum makeup with pink lipstick. I wore my watch and took my iPhone. I had exactly 15 minutes more. I hurriedly wore my high heels boot and leave the house.([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/first_day/set?id=178971150))

I had already called a cab; it stood in front of my house. I lock the door and get in, in the cab. I told him the destination and we reached within 10 minutes. I pay him and thanked him.

First day at high school was never good, I hope this place it nothing like high school. I walk inside the building and walk straight towards reception.

“Arabella Hartford, signing in.” I say to the receptionist.

“Oh, you’re finally here!” Too cheered up at this hour, “You were supposed to be here at eight.” She informs.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” She nods and let me sign in some book.

“Floor tenth, there’s like supervisor, Becca. She will help you through everything.” I nod and walk towards the same lift. Should I inform dad that I’m here? He didn’t even call to ask, so maybe he is busy. I’ll meet him after I get organized.

The doors open and I step out to see cubicle everywhere. I see people of my age working and pacing around. I look around and saw a girl setting behind a large desk, chewing the gum. I walk towards her and smile. She sat straight.

“May I help you?” And I nod.

“I’m Arabella Hartford, new intern.” She nods and check me in. “So, what should I do?” I ask.

“Uh, first you need to meet Mr. Styles, he was asking for you.” I internally groan and nod. I’m sure what’s this is about, so I’m not even worried. If he wants to sack me, I’ll gladly leave.

I walk back in lift and pressed 11th floor. The door opens once again and I leave. I walk towards my dad’s office, but he wasn’t there. I furrow my eyebrows at his disappearance. Sighing I started walking towards Mr. Styles’ office.

I knock on his door and without his answer, I walk in. I just have to show him how indiscipline I am so he could sack me and forget me, because you know what they say, where straightforwardness has never a chance of working, crookedness flourishes.

Mr. Styles’ eyes look up to me and two men turn to look at me too. Wrong timing, Arabella. But I’m not going to back down now. Show him, Arabella, show him how you’re not good for the reputation of this company.

“You called?” I ask with an attitude. Mr. Styles glare because he was embarrassed.

“Mr. Tomlinson, why don’t we arrange this meeting tomorrow?” Mr. Styles ask. “But this time with your son too.” He says, the man nods and walk out past me.

I cross my arms as I stood in the same spot. He asks me to move forward to stand across him and I raise my eyebrows.

“You’re a late,” He states.

“You see, from my perspective, I’m not.” I say.

“Too bad, nobody wants to know what you think.” He seethes an d I glare at him. “You should be punished, don’t you think?” He says and my heart starts beating faster.

“No, you can’t punish me.” I say, crossing my arms and he raise his brow, “In fact, you can’t force me to come early.” I say, confidently.

“Baby girl, I can make you do so many things, you have no idea.” He says coming closer and standing right before me, an inch or two distances between us.

“Like, forcing a punishment every chance you get? Or forcing me to work?” I challenge not even trying to push him away.

“Still in the denial, I see.” I scoff. “Tell me, what do you want?” He asks, keeping his hand on my hip.

“Allow me to come at eleven,” I say removing his hand from my hip, now moving back, because his scent is addicting. He looks up and down at me for a moment and then we held eye contact. I raise my eyebrow.

“It’s such a shame; you aren’t wearing your cute little skirt.” He tsk, I look at him weirdly. “Say, you keep wearing those skirts for me and you can come at eleven?” He offers and I roll my eyes. It’s not like my dad has opened a skirt shop for me!

“Yeah, buy me and I’ll wear it.” I sarcastically say but some people still have to learn this language, including Mr. Styles.

“Fine, I’ll buy you all skirts, whatever you like.” He seriously says, “Will you then wear it?” He bites his lips.

“No!” I say, “That was sarcasm; I’m not going to wear skirts.” I threw my hands up in exasperation.

“Give me a reason why I should allow you? Why are you so special?” He question, leaning back on his table.

“Well, first off, I’m forced to work. I know one thing, I won’t learn anything from this, and this is not something I want. I may be good at accountancy but I don’t like this place. This is not my field.” I take a deep breath and stop.

“Second?”

“Second of all, whatever you did with me, I could go and tell the media or better my dad. His family will always come first, no matter if he praises you. But I won’t tell anyone.” He smirks at that and I know how stupid I sounded. It was worth a try.

“And Mr. Styles, if I really wanted to come here at eight, I would have rather stayed at school. There wouldn’t be any summer holiday for me if I work here. Because to be honest, school and this place is same for me and I hate both.” I confidently say, not wavering at his sharp look.

“Come here,” He gestures forward but I didn’t move. “I don’t like repeating, Miss. Hartford.” He warns and I move forward but not too close. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, no space between us.

“I don’t seem to find anything in my benefit,” He says, caressing my cheekbones. I slightly lean into his touch but soon composed myself, when I saw his smirk.

“Because there isn’t, if you want to come at eleven then be my guest, I hardly care.” I say, struggling to get free, but he didn’t let me go.

“You know your smart mouth could get you in so much trouble, Miss. Hartford.” He says, rubbing his nose against my cheeks and his hand on my ass, reminding me of my punishment.

“Mr. Styles, please give me an answer so I can leave.” I say his lips really close to mine. There was a war inside me. If I turn, I’ll feel his plump lips but before that could happen, a stronger part of me rejected his inviting lips and push him away.

He was angry but he was trying to control. His nose was flaring and I could see the vein in his neck. He was so angry. His hands were fisted in anger but he was trying to calm himself and I just encouraged his anger.

“You pedophile, I’m so done with your little fantasy.” I say and I saw his jaw clench as he look at me, his beautiful green eyes were very much dark in color.

“You…you better set your alarm clock early and I want you in the office at eight, just like everyone else. I won’t tolerate your behavior, you’re no special.” He spat in anger and turn to walk to his chair. Anger surged inside me.

“You are a greedy and self-centered bastard! Just because I didn’t comply with your needs, you’ll become all bossy? You’re a narcissist jerk-,”

“One more insult, Miss Hartford, I dare you.” He grabbed my face and I fearfully look at him but didn’t lose my confident.

“Or what, you’ll fire me? Go ahead.” I try to say, he leaves my face and walk back to his minibar. I feel my cheeks and it hurts because of his hold.

He chuckles, “I see what you’re trying to do,” He says, without looking at me. I stood there as he walks back to his seat with a glass of scotch. He looks at me as he settles, “Eight O’clock sharp.” He sharply says and I groan inwardly. With a hard face, I storm outside and shut his door. I kick at his door and hiss in pain. Of course the door will take his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind close doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I'm sorry because I know it has been months, but tbh, I literally had exams every month and my life was depressing. So I couldn't write.  
> Your lovely comments is what motivated to me write again, so here's the chapter. I'm not sure how long it is but it's pretty lengthy because you guys deserve it.  
> And plus this website should have like post it kinda something so atleast I would have let you known about the updates. But no, I literally have to post a chapter to let you know about things.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, really appreciated.  
> Enjoy the chapter, it could have been a longer at the end, but I'm evil, so I left it off *devil smirking emoji*
> 
>  Also I should let you guys know, my laptop is broken, and I write this story in my laptop, so there was that, that made me delay the writing. I had to write it from my iPod, so if it's not interesting, then I'm sorry. I just had to make it up to you.  
> Also, how do your like Arabella? She's funny, isn't she?

Chapter 6

I huff, looking at the closed door as if it could do some damage to Mr. Styles. 

You know I could still come late, but what's stopping me is only my fear. 

Damn you, my inner fear. 

Fear of getting punished by him for not obeying him. Albeit I do say I like when he spanked me, but I don't want him to punish me again. Something tells me he won't be the nicest person if I provoke him. 

Also the fear of dad. He just asked me to behave myself and finish my summer holidays. If he comes to know that I've been lying, he'll be upset which I don't want. Something again tells me, Mr. Styles has big mouth, he'll probably complain to my dad. 

So much for standing up for myself. 

I grumble and walk away from the door, passing dad’s office and noticing he's still not there. Probably best if he doesn't see me. 

I walk back into the lift and pressed floor 10th and I wait. I'm so mad at him right now. The nerve that guy has, seriously. And it makes me provoke him more to see how far he’ll go. 

Whatever he feels for me, it has to go at some point, right? I mean for how long he'll ‘prey’ on young girls, on second thought, that makes him sound like a creep. Eh, do I give a fuck? No, I don't seem to. 

But, it has to stop right now, otherwise I might lose my self control and do something that I will regret. I walk back to Becca and asked her to assign my seat. 

She takes me to the corner of the room. 

“This is your cubicle,” She smiles at me. 

“This? Are you sure?” I ask her, looking at the small cubicle and that too in the corner as if Mr. Styles doesn't want me to socialize. 

“Totally, Mr. Styles assigned this for you specially.” I grit my teeth at the thought of him. 

“Thank you, Becca,” I told her and dismissed her. I feel like I'll be suffocated here. Whenever I think I couldn't hate him more, that son of a bitch always brings up things to make me hate him more. 

I sit down in the chair, which was fairly comfortable and swirled on it few times. Becca told me that my task is written on the paper in front of me, which I have to complete and accordingly Mr. Styles will take decisions. 

How about he decide to already sack me? 

I take out the bubblegum from my purse and chew it, blowing it at times. It's almost been 10 minutes and I haven't done shit here. I look around and saw people focusing on the task ahead, whilst I'm blowing my gum. 

“If I were you, I would already start my work.” The girl sitting next to me interrupt my thoughts. 

“But you are not,” I say her, looking at her for the first time. She has not curly but like swirly hair, if that makes sense. Round face, she seems like African-American. 

“I'm not,” She agrees, adjusting her glasses on her eyes. “Hi, I'm Julian,” She holds her hand out. 

I shake it, “And I'm Arabella Hartford, new intern.” I say. 

“Mr. Hartford’s daughter?” She raise her eyebrow in curiosity. 

“That would be me dad,” I say, nodding in confirmation. 

“Must have gotten this internship easily,” She basically ask. 

“You could say that, although I don't want to be a part of any of this,” I gesture around. 

“Not to be judge mental, but I can tell.” She shrugs, turning her chair back to table. “And, you should start by now, Mr. Styles can notice you very well.” She says quietly and I furrow my brows. 

“What do you mean?” I ask her. She points with her eyes but I still couldn't understand. “Is he standing behind me?” I turn around but I was greeted by the wall. 

“Look behind on the roof,” She instruct, and then only I notice the camera, which was mainly focused on my side. 

That one big son of a-

I can't even say something bad about him because nothing will compare to how I really feel about him. My blood was boiling at his devious plan. See now these are the things he do, that makes me want to be mischievous. I look at the camera and back to Julian. 

“Psst,” I call her and she turns to me, “Where's the control room? I mean who really watches us?” I ask her, just out of curiosity. 

“Mr. Styles, obviously,” She said in a ‘duh’ tone. 

“Doesn't he have some other job than to watch what we are doing?” I ask her, trying my hard to distract her. She huffs in irritation and I know she doesn't really want to talk to me, but she's being nice. 

“I don't know,” She quickly answer. 

“Well, sorry for being friendly. It's not like I have friends here. And after knowing I am Richard Hartford's daughter, they'll hardly try to be my friend,” I sadly say, faking it. 

“Look, I'm sorry, I just don't want to get caught,” She sighs, turning to me completely. 

Yes, Arabella: 1 , Mr. Styles: 0 

“You won't be, I promise. I just, it's my first time here, so I'm just curious to how things work.” I say to her and she nods, smiling genuinely, ready to help me. 

“It's my second time here, so ask whatever you want.” She encourages. 

“Wow, how did you get two times?” I interestingly ask. 

“Worked hard for this,” I nod and I feel bad. I mean there are people who actually work hard to get this internship and yet he's wasting a seat by giving it to me who doesn't want it. 

“So, about the CCTV?”

“Oh, well I heard it's connected to Mr. Styles’ office, he has the recordings.” On second thought, I did notice two laptops in his office. 

“Why?” I ask. 

“Something happened two years ago, so he took it in his hands to look out for the interns.” What an excuse to see young girls. “Anything else?” She asks and I see Becca coming towards me. 

“Mr. Styles is on the line,” She whispers in my ear and leave. 

“Hold on,” I told Julian and pick up the phone smirking. 

“Yes, sir?” I ask him sweetly as possible, turning to look directly into the camera. 

“What the fuck are you trying to do?” He seethes and for a moment I could even see his spits coming out from his mouth. 

“I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing my job just like you asked me.” I say, swirling in my chair. 

“No, you're not. You're wasting your time and my intern’s time too.” He speaks through the receiver.

“So it's true,” I say, looking into the camera and smirking, “That the connection of these cameras are in your office.” I conclude. 

“Why does it matter?” He ask, and I can hear his heavy breathing, fully knowing I've worked him up. 

“I just wanted to confirm, is all.” I say shrugging and popping my bubble gum. 

“Arabella...you may have gotten this job easily, but that doesn't you sit there and do nothing and get paid. As much as I have done a favor for myself, I have done it for you too. So, baby girl, all I'm trying to say here is, don't ask for punishment, you still have no idea what I can do.” He finishes in whisper, or maybe in a seductive tone. 

“Well, Mr. Styles-,” Before I could even reply to his dominant ass, he hung up. I huff because I couldn't reply him back. But I'm not going to back down now. 

“So?” I turn back to Julian. 

“Yeah?” She asks, turning back. 

“Sorry, just some jerk trying to get me in bed.” I say, she laughs understanding me. 

“Yeah, well, you clearly are gorgeous. At least you have someone behind you.” She sighs looking down. 

“C’mon, tell me, who's yours?” I say, patting her thighs. 

“Nah, I don't have any,” She blushes, looking down. 

“Oh, c’mon, there has to be someone.” I nudge her, asking her to spill out. 

“Well, um, there's this guy I've been crushing on.” She starts, blushing again. 

“So, who's he?” I ask. She gesture me to get up and she points at the guy secretively. 

“His name is Joshua,” She informs, the guy wasn't bad looking, to be honest. She sits whilst I still observe him. 

“So are you guys not dating yet?” I ask now joining her too. 

“Well, no. We are just friends. He doesn't know about me having a crush on him.” She sadly says, my phone buzzes but I ignore it. 

“Why? You should tell him.” I say, a bit loud and she shushes me. 

“No, I-what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to ruin the friendship I have.” She rejects the idea and I roll my eyes at her dramatic behavior. 

“Maybe I could help you. You know I could be your mediator or some sort.” I suggest and she hopefully looks at me. 

“You will?” She ask and I agree, “Oh, God, thank you.” She says. 

“Not a problem,” I smile at her and turn back to my desk to see who was messaging me continuously. 

Some unknown number. I open the messages and after reading it I knew who it was from. 

12:45 pm  
Arabella, stop it and work and let my intern work for god’s sake. 

12:46 pm  
Answer my messages, goddamn it! I know you know that I can see you. 

12:48 pm  
Arabella, this is work. All the fun and whatever you're trying to do should be kept aside during work hour. I'm not going to tolerate your childish behavior. I have no idea why you're doing this but I will have none of it. So you better stop. 

12:55 pm  
You've asked for it. 

 

None other than, Mr. Styles. 

I have no idea what the last message means or if I should be scared of it. But I didn't message him back and switch on my system. 

I look at the task ahead of me but didn't feel like doing it, just like how I don't feel like doing my homework at times. So instead I went to google and searched about Mr. Styles. 

I read the articles about him, a bit of his background life. It was mostly about his family background. I went to google images and found out his sexy pictures. 

I think calling him vogue model was accurate. Every single picture of him looks so good and perfect, you'd be surprised to even think he's 28 and this good looking. I wish he was good at heart. Oh, how I would be so ready to be under him. 

Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Joshua, Julian's crush. 

“Hey, I'm Joshua.” He introduces. 

“I'm Arabella Hartford, yes, Mr. Hartford’s daughter.” I say before he could even get to that question. 

“Wow,” He impressively says. “Just came here to let you know if you wanted to know something or I'll show you around.” He offers. 

“Oh, that won't be necessary,” I say, “Julian, here was a darling and promised me she'll show me around.” I say although we did not have that kind of conversation. I should seriously stop lying. 

“Oh, really?” He says, then looks at her, “Hey, Jules,” He says and she perfectly acts as if she's not effected by him. 

“Oh, hi.” She says back and I smirk at her acting. 

“You know what, you should join us for the tour.” I offer. 

“Oh, um… sure.” He agrees. 

“Great,” And then we hear a loud ring and I furrow my brows looking at Julian and Joshua. 

“Lunchtime,” Julian clears my confusion. 

“Favorite time,” Joshua says, rubbing his stomach as we laugh. He goes back to his cubicle, promising that we’ll have lunch together. We arrange our table, not that I have to anyway. 

“He's cute,” I comment and she raise her eyebrows. “But please, don't feel like I'm going to steal him or anything.” I say, because seriously, he's cute and whatnot but I'm just not attracted to him. 

“Yeah, no, I wasn't.” She dismiss but I still look at her in suspicious. She totally was. 

Somebody clear their throat from behind and I turn to look at my dad. 

“Dad!” I say, giving him a hug. 

“Somebody’s mood has been good,” He says, looking at me. 

“Mr. Hartford,” Julian greets. He nods back. 

“Should we go for lunch?” Dad ask. 

“Uh..” I look at Julian, since we planned to go together. 

“Oh, that's okay, go ahead.” She says, “I'll inform Josh,” She reassures and I nod. 

“Let's go,” I say walking with him. “Are we going out? Or to your office?” I ask as we walk out of the office room. 

“No, we have our own personal cafeteria,” He informs. 

“This better not be like school,” I tell him and he opens the big door. It did look like cafeteria and smelled nice. Chairs and tables were neatly lined up, people already eating. 

“Wow,”

“Mr. Styles is not a stingy man.” He says, walking towards the counter of food. We fill our plates with sandwiche, juice and fruits and sat on the chair. 

“Clearly,” I say, taking a bite of my sandwich which had better taste than what we get in school. 

“So, what's happening?” He ask. 

“All good, made new friends,” I say surprised with my own words so was dad.

“I didn't think I would see this day when my daughter would say that she made friends.” He mocks and glare at him. 

“Better for me, no? I don't have to deal with idiots around.” I shrug and he looks at me in a certain way. 

“I wonder where you got this sassy from,” He shook his head, smiling at looking down. But before I could answer, a hand slapped on our desk. 

We look up to see Mr. Styles looking directly at me, and he doesn't seem really happy with me. I inwardly gulp. 

“Mr. Styles, is there something you want?” My dad ask but Mr. Styles sharp look didn't move from me. 

“Yes, indeed. I want Miss. Hartford in my office.” He says, basically ordering me. 

“Sure, I'll be there in your office after lunch.” I say, going back to my sandwich. 

“Now, Miss. Hartford, right now.” He grits his teeth and I look at dad, who was looking at Mr. Styles. 

“But sir, I'm having my lunch now.” I reason. 

“Clearly, but come to my office. I'm also sparing my lunch time to see you, aren't I?” He says and we held an eye contact, waiting to see who would waver first. Apparently I did. 

“Then, let's go.” I say, standing up. He surprisingly looks at me, thinking I would drag this argument. 

“Very well, follow me.” He says and straighten his coat. He walks away. 

“Did you do something, Arabella?” Dad warningly ask. 

“Wha- no! I didn't, I don't know why he's even calling me for.” I say, sticking my tongue out to his retreating figure. So much for being mature. “Anyway, I'll see you later,” I say and walk away. “Also save my sandwich.” I shout before exiting. 

Mr. Styles was waiting near the elevator, looking at me coming. God, he seemed extremely angry right now. I think I might have went overboard. 

You think? My subconscious roll her eyes. 

I went inside the elevator and smile at him but nope, that wasn't going to work. As soon as the doors shut, I thought he’d start with his lecture but it was opposite. He kept quiet, just breathing heavily. 

The doors open to the next floor and surprisingly no one was there. Everybody was enjoying their lunch time, everybody except me. 

He takes my hand and drags me whilst I try to remove his hold. It was painful and I was resisting from walking to his office. So just imagine how hard his hold was. It'll probably leave marks. 

“Mr. Styles, please leave me hand.” I say, gritting my teeth but he was not having it. “Mr. Styles,” I whined. He took me into his office and finally take his hand off of my hand. 

“You know I could've walked on my own-,” But before I could finish he pinned me to the wall. “Ouch,” I say, as I hit my head to the wall. I open my eyes to see his face, his eyes a shade of dark green now. 

“You think you're so sly, don't you, baby girl?” He tsk whilst I squirm to get rid of his hold. 

“Mr. Styles-,”

“That's not what I asked you to call me,” He warns me. He can't possibly ask me to call him daddy in this situation, can he? I mean it's gonna make the situation more sexual and I'm trying to escape that kind of situation. 

“Mr. Styles,” I go against his will, which was of course not approved by him, “This is totally unnecessary.” I nervously chuckle. 

“Oh, but it is. You've been very bad, haven't you?” I didn't answer, but he nuzzle his face into my neck and automatically I tilted my head to the other side, to give him more access. It's just a habit. 

“You've been testing me since the day I've met you. I told you Arabella, I warned you also. I warned you that your smart mouth could get you in so much trouble, baby. But fuck, you like testing my boundaries, don't you?” He kept talking, I could feel his plump wet lips moving on my neck as he talk. 

“I've gotta do what I have to. I told you few hours prior that no matter how much I want you under me, I won't be tolerating your behavior, not in my office.” He says, breathing heavily as I suddenly start feeling hot. 

“Are-are you going to kill me and bury my body under your building, so that no one could find my body ever?” I ask, scared to death with the way he was talking to me. 

“What? No!” He says, looking at me as if I'm crazy. I sigh in relief, well that's out of way. 

“Well, then let me go, Mr. Styles.” I plead, giving the puppy look to him so I could have my way. It has always worked with dad. 

“You know, I would let you go,” His hold on my hand released slightly, “But after punishing you,” And he smirk and tighten his hold again. 

“Mr. Styles, in my defense,” He gives the look that clearly says that he'll have none of it and I should probably stop. “Hear me out!,” I say. 

“In my defense, I'm a new intern, I was lost and I happen to ask other intern for help. Have I done a crime now?” I ask theatrically. 

“You do know that I can see you, but do you know that I can also hear you?” He raise his eyebrows and whatever excuses I had in my mind went out of the window. 

“I would say I got carried away,” I chuckle again nervously. But he didn't crack a smile, he wasn't amused. 

“Maybe this time I could spank you twenty times?” He suggest. 

Oh, hell no, mister! 

“Look, that's not necessary. All right, I apologize for not listening to you at once and for not working. I get it, it's difficult to get a job here, I'm taking it for granted. You see me next time, I'll be working.” I try to convince him. 

Look, I know I probably said that I want him to spank me again, but twenty is too much. My ass was sore and red when he hit 6 times. 20 means, my ass will be red as tomato, and man, how am I going to sit after that? 

“Arabella, Arabella,” He says, caressing my lips as I turn away from his gaze. 

“Why do you have to be in denial of what you want?” He says, not making a move to turn my head to face him. He caress my cheek with his knuckles. 

“I'm not in denial, Mr. Styles. I'm just very selective about the reality I want to accept.” I say, trying not to get carried away with his feather like touches. 

“I could make you feel so good, baby girl,” He whispers and my heartbeat skyrocketed at that nickname. In a way it's cute but dirty at the same time. 

“I could pleasure you so well, have you writhe under me, make you forget everything in that moment except us. Baby, I could make your days and nights so exciting for you, you have no idea.” At this moment, his tone wasn't of begging but more of explaining and I can feel myself losing my confident demeanor.

I wanted him to talk to me more, to talk to me like this. I bet he noticed my heavy breathing and my warm face. And I'm damn sure he knows that I'm slowly losing it because I have stopped struggling. 

“Don't you want that too, Arabella? Don't you want me to fuck you? To have you moan my name, don't you want a man to fuck you right?” He says, pressing his body impossibly closer to mine. “I could give you everything, Bella,” He says, his lips leaving feathery kisses on my heated cheek. I'm not even stopping him. I'm having a war inside me, either I fight or give up. Giving up right now seems tempting. Because I too, want to feel where this could go more, at least to which level. 

And it wouldn't hurt to try, right? They say half of the things you know about a person from that first kiss. If I don't like it, I'll stop right then and there. Finish whatever he wants. But just one kiss won't hurt. 

“Bring your every single damn fantasies to reality,” He says, leaving a kiss at the corner of my lips and slightly moves away, as if giving me the option to do whatever I want. 

And I think those words were what triggered me to kiss him finally, because the next thing I know I was kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here it is! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7

 

I should push him away, my senses are still working and my good angel is telling me how wrong this is and its illegal, it’s disgusting that I’m kissing a 28 years old man, someone who is 11 years older than me. 

But then I have my devil, who’s telling me that no matter how fucked up this is, it’s hot, it’s dirty and it’s fucking good. And so far devil is winning and tempting me to go on with this. 

Just one kiss. 

And its feels great! Should it feel so great? I mean I have kissed enough boys but this feels different, maybe because I’m kissing a man. Oh, his lips feel so good against mine and so soft and not at all disgusting. It feels right. 

This is what I wanted, to be man handled, to be pinned to the wall and to be kissed roughly and this is what Harry, whose name I found out from Wikipedia, is giving me. And my angel gave up long back and I have no self-control. 

His one hand has captured my both hands whilst his other hand is on my hips, squeezing it. I arch away from the wall as he bites my lips and pull my lips. He leaves it not doing anything for a moment which I’m not liking. 

“Mr. Styles,” I whine, licking my lips seductively and tasting him and wanting to feel his lips again and again and again. 

“Daddy,” He says and I open my eyes to his slightly darken ones. “Call me daddy,” He demands and I gulp. I didn’t think he was so serious about this daddy kink. I look at him, thinking maybe he’ll drop the whole thing and kiss me again. But he expectantly looks at me, waiting for me to call him daddy. 

I throw my head back when he grind his hips to mine and as I try to come closer to him, he moves his hips away, making me whine with need. It’s either I call him daddy or he won’t kiss me this easily. So I swallow my pride. 

“Daddy,” I whisper, if he was not close enough, he wouldn’t be able to hear. 

“Louder,” He says, nosing my cheek and applying pressure to my hips. 

“Please, daddy,” I whine, arching into him. I see him smirk and he nips at my jaw but not hard enough to leave marks. I lick my lips and turn my head to the other side. He mouths at my neck, biting and licking that area. 

I know when a hickey is formed and how to give a hickey, so I’m positive he’s not leaving hickeys on my neck, which is good because I have nothing to hide it with. He tugs at my earlobe gently. 

“Look at how worked up I got you, baby girl. How desperate I made you, so just imagine the things we could do.” He whispers and leaves kisses from my cheekbone to the corner of my lips. I try to capture his lips but he keeps teasing me. 

“How badly do you want this?” I’m not sure why is he still doing this. I mean I already gave myself to him and then he doesn’t kiss me at all. Does he want me to change my fucking mind? Because I’m 0.2 seconds away from changing it.

“Daddy…please,” I say, whining and trying to get his lips back on me. “I’ll do whatever you want,” I say which just came out of my mouth with processing. 

“Anything, huh?” He asks and I nod desperately. God, I’m so horny right now. His lips came back onto mine in a rough kiss, as he pushes me to the wall. His body stuck to mine as I kiss him back with same energy. He slowly leaves my arms as he settles both his palms on my hip. 

“Jump,” He orders and I didn’t need to be told twice. I jump and wrap my legs around his torso and my hands around his shoulder, our mouth not leaving for a second. 

Right now, I don’t even know what’s going on or where is he taking me, all that matters right now is this moment and the make out. He finally settles me on his desk. We break our kiss and lustfully look at each other. 

He licks his lips seductively while looking at my lips. I gulp in anticipation not knowing what his next motive is. He didn’t do anything and I couldn’t let him not do anything to me. So I pull his tie and crash my lips to him. I immediately wrap my legs around his waist and my hands in his soft hair. 

It’s just something that got ignited inside me and as if I got my confidence back. I didn’t want to let him go this fast, I want to keep kissing him until out lips are swollen, pink, coated with saliva. Until our hair is mushed up, our clothes are wrinkled and our breathing is heavy. I couldn’t stop kissing him and I don’t want this to end so fast. 

He takes my hand away from his hair, “Let’s have some rules, shall we?” He says, moving back with the lips I imagined. 

I nod, “Yeah, of course,” I say, again pulling on his tie to have him kiss me, “But let’s kiss and decide,” I say, bringing my lips back to his. He pushes me away and I pout, my lower lips jutting out extremely. 

“First rule, I’m the dominant one,” He states, clearly not liking the way I’m pulling him and all. I nod, looking dangerously at him because his tone has changed. 

“Second rule, I want words, baby girl, not actions.” He reminds me. 

“But action speaks louder than words,” I mumble, biting my lips and looking innocently at him. He smiled, but just for a millisecond. If only there was something to control my mouth at times. 

“Third rule, which I just made up because you’re very special, aren’t you?” I know that’s not a compliment, it’s probably an insult but in a business language. “You won’t backtalk to me; I want that smart mouth of yours to only moan my name when I’m fucking you or around my cock, sucking me off.” He says, rubbing his palms on my inner thighs. Talk about inappropriateness. 

I pout at that rule, and there goes the beautiful language I excel in, sarcasm. What a waste. 

“Fourth rule, you’ll do whatever I say.” He expectantly looks at me, waiting for me to fight about it. Didn’t he say I’m not allowed to back talk, then why is he even expecting? 

Oh, I bet he’s waiting for me to disobey so he can punish me. I bite my lips, looking down at where his hand is resting. I won’t give him the chance to punish me. 

“Okay,” I say, “Is there anymore rule?” I ask, because this trash talking is boring and I would rather make out with him. 

“One last rule…for now,” There will be more? I internally sigh. He comes closer to me, his thumb tracing the outline on my lips. “Don’t ever bite or pout your lips in front of me, baby girl.” He whispers and I look at him closely as he looks at me. “I won’t hesitate to fuck you right then and there, no matter where we are, no matter who we are with.” He says and then waits for me to fight on again.

And just out of habit, I gulp and bite my lips nervously. I realize what I did and close my eyes very tightly.

He just told you not to bite your lips, you idiot! My subconscious hits me on my head. 

I open my eyes, immediately his face comes to my vision first, with his eyes raised up. He looks at me as if saying if I’m challenging him. 

“Sorry,” I whisper, “Let’s start it all over again. No biting my lips? Got it,” I say, sitting up straight. “Now, with your permission, of course, can we get on with kissing?” I say, obeying all his rules. He grins and grabs my hips and brings me closer to edge of the table. 

He kisses me again but with more force. I gulp and kiss him back. His hands very much close to my inner thighs. He stops kissing me and immediately attacks my neck. I loudly moan at the sensation and wrap my legs around his ass to feel his bulge rubbing against my inner thigh. 

“Oh, daddy,” I whimper as I feel his feathery kisses on my neck. My hands tug at his soft curls. 

He licks a small part of my neck and sucks on it lightly. He keeps repeating it until he finds the soft spot. I arch into him and tightly clasp my hand in his hair. I could feel him smile in triumph after seeing me losing control. 

He continues to suck lightly until he bites that spot, not hard enough but hard enough to leave a mark. This is not good, I can’t have him leaving hickey on my neck I won’t have any explanation. 

“Mr. Styles,” I whimper and he holds my hip tightly as if warning me. He sucks on that spot as I try to pry his head away from my neck. It’s as if my senses came back, like my good angel came back with armies of angel to fight my single devil. 

And even though my angels have army, Mr. Style is much stronger and by now he has left a big hickey on my neck, which will be visible to everyone. I bet he did it on purpose. I tried to push him away, to not enjoy the sensation of his soft lips, his warm, wet tongue on my neck. But, I couldn’t do much. 

“You’re mine and no one else. No one can make you feel so good like the way I do, no one can touch you in the places that only belongs to my eyes,” To prove his statement, he lightly squeeze my breast and brush his thumb across my hardened nipple. 

This is too much, he doesn’t own me, nobody does, He cannot call me his when I’m not, he cannot have me whenever he’s feeling horny. I get that he’s dominant, but he should tune it down a bit. 

“This bite mark will prove to everyone who do you belong to once you leave this room.” That was it; he’s putting me in deep shit now.

So with all my might and of course, moral support from my angels, I push him away. He stumble a bit but soon composed himself. I got down from the desk and pull down my shirt. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He seethes as he comes dangerously close to me. I put a hand in front of us. 

“I’m stopping it, what the hell does it seem?” I say in a duh tone. 

“You don’t decide when it has to stop.” Mr. Styles says. I’m still not used to calling him Harry. 

“Actually since your little fantasy involves a whole lot of me, I guess I do have a say.” I sass, challenging him. He comes closer but I didn’t falter in my stance, raising my head high to prove him that he doesn’t scare me.

When he was directly breathing harshly on my face, I stumble a bit but he got a hold on my hand. His lips come closer to my ears. 

“Would you able to resist the temptation after this?” He whispers and I close my eyes when I felt his lips on my neck again. I move my head away so I could feel his lips better. “You won’t be,” He breathes and I open my eyes, realizing that I gave in so easily. I move back and push him away. 

“You do realize I could easily go and report about you?” I say, rubbing my neck, touching the spot where he left his mark on me and a chill went down my spine. 

“Yes and you do realize that nobody will believe you right?” He smirk, folding his arms. I sigh and look at his handsome devilish face. 

“I don’t want to get caught, Mr. Styles. You may not lose anything but I’ll lose everything.” I try to make him understand and he looks down as if contemplating. That moment I felt like I got him where I wanted him but boy was I wrong!

“And what if I assure you that we won’t be caught?” He says as if making some deal with me. I looked at him as if I couldn’t believe how stupid he was. 

“Sure Mr. Styles! That’s what I needed, an assurance. That makes everything so better, so from where shall we start?” I clap my hands, sarcastically talking. He rolls his eyes and I understood that he knew I was talking sarcastically. 

He strides forward, pinning me between him and desk, here we go again. I coldly look at him and ask him to move, he didn’t budge. I ask him again but he didn’t move, looking straight in my eyes. Look I have no other option now; I tried to be kind enough, but a stubborn person will never accept logic.

So I kicked him in his most precious place. He bends down and I push him away as he stay in the bent position. I look at him, “Even I don’t like hearing no, Mr. Styles.” I say and move towards his door to leave. I open the door but he caught my hand and shut the door as he pinned me towards the door. 

He looks so dangerous now as I gulp down dry. “Mr. Styles…” I warn him. 

“You,” He whispers, “Soon, it will be you who’d be begging for me.” He promises. 

“Don’t be too cocky, Mr. Styles.” I spat at his handsome face. His hold on my shoulder has lost so I remove myself from his towering figure. 

Before leaving, I look at him last time and say, “If you’re still thinking of having a family, stay away from me.” I warn him, shutting his door hardly. 

By now people have already started gathering as I come out of Mr. Styles’ ‘chamber’. I look down and open my bun to let my hair hide the giant hickey. I immediately run towards the lift that was closing down. I man stood there and smiled at me. I press my floor and kept trying to adjust my not so voluminous hair. He funnily looks at me. 

It didn’t take long enough to reach my floor and as soon as the doors open, I rush to bathroom to take a look at the hickey formed. 

I lock the bathroom door, so no one could come in while I’m inspecting Mr. Styles’ work on my neck. I move my hair from the area and widen my eyes at the size of hickey. What is he, a beast? 

Without exaggerating, this is the biggest hickey I’ve ever gotten. Its slowly changing to a darker color, I’m going to have a big trouble hiding this fucking hickey. I lightly touch and I hiss in pain, it’s as if I could feel his sharp teeth dragging across my skin. 

Mr. Styles was pretty serious about making me his. I mean I’m not an object to be owned, I’m my own person. But why do I like his attitude of owning me? What’s wrong with me? I shake my head at that thought. He can’t own me, albeit I like when he said I’m his, I… its fucking with my pride.

You’re mine and no one else.

I close my eyes as I replay what happened in his office. It’s as if I still could fell him, his hard body, and his overly hard dick pressing against my thighs. His lips running all over my neck. I shiver and open my eyes. This is not right, this has gone too far. 

I run my fingers over my hickey, this bite mark will prove to everyone who do you belong once you leave this room. 

I wash my face and try to cover my hickey with my hair. Since I don’t carry makeup in my bag, I don’t have anything to cover it up with. I can’t even ask Julie due to different complexion also the fact that no amount of makeup will cover it up. I need something that could hide this. 

I leave the bathroom and immediately go back to my desk. I sit on my chair and pick up my bag to check if something is there to cover it up. Just nothing, only garbage. 

“Is there something you’re looking for?” Julie asks and I jump in my chair. She weirdly looks at me. “I saw you walking away with Mr. Styles, did he say something?” She concernedly asks. 

Yes, about making me his and showing me all kind of pleasure also bringing my fantasies true. Very professional talk, I must say. 

“No, just… nothing really.” I dismiss the topic. She nods and goes back to her work. I’m just hyperventilating because I have thin hair and soon I’ll be engrossed in work, I’m sure I’ll make a bun out of my hair without realizing. 

“Her,” I call Julie; “You wouldn’t be carrying some scarf or something, would you?” I ask. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” She says, bending to take her bag. “You want?” She looks at me. 

“Even though we haven’t been friends for long-,”

“We’re friends?” She jokingly asks. 

“Girl, you know we were when you told about your crush.” We laugh. “So can I have it for today?” I ask hopefully. 

“Sure,” She easily gives me without asking why I need it. See these are the kind of people I can befriend who doesn’t pry on other people life. 

Like, why did you go to bathroom with your phone? 

Uh, because I like to do something while I’m taking a shit. What the hell is your problem! 

Anyway, I take the scarf and wrap it around my neck like a snake. 

The day seems to have passed somehow with people looking weirdly at my attire. Julie asked me if I was sick and I went with that lie. Better than showing my hickey to people. 

The day somehow got over and I bid goodbye to Julie as I walk to the upper floor to my dad. I hope I don’t come across Mr. Styles, that son of a bitch. 

And since just my luck, notice the sarcasm, he was with my dad in his office. I signaled my dad to come out since Mr. Styles’ back was to me. Nice ass always.

“Arabella, come in!” My dad shouts and Mr. Styles turns to look at me. I glare at my dad but smiled once I saw Mr. Styles. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Dad laughs and I was praying he wouldn’t ask about it. 

Yeah, cause it’s totally not visible to the naked eyes. My sub conscious roll her eyes. 

“I feel cold,” I lie as I see Mr. Styles smirking. “Shall we go daddy?” I say and immediately bite my lips. Not a good thing to say. I look at Mr. Styles’ face which has gotten serious. It’s fun teasing him.

“Yeah, just hold on.” He says and I immediately look back at him. 

“Well, thank you for your work, Richard. I must take my leave now, see you tomorrow.” He says walking towards me as I back away. 

“Arabella, hope you loved your first day here, thank you for working today.” He smiles politely at me. 

No, no, thank you for working on me, really! I grit my teeth. 

“Also, Arabella, I think you were informed wrongly about the timings. Its 8 o’ clock sharp for employees, try to come early tomorrow. It was your first day so I’m letting you go.” He says and fucking smirks! I watch his retrieving figure as I felt like stabbing his back with my heels. 

“Arabella…” Dad calls with his dangerous voice.

I turn around meekly and look at him, “It’s a very funny story, dad.” I nervously chuckle. 

That son of a bitch!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things...  
> 1\. This chapter is really big like it was 32pgs in the word document, and I hope throughout its interesting. It takes time to get an idea to write a new chapter with an interesting plot, so I'm always sorry for the delay. Also, my school has reopened, so you know what that means.  
> 2\. I've put up Narry tag because I had an idea to put Narry smut, but I'm not sure anymore. I have not written gay smut ever and I can't bring it in words. So I'm not sure if I'll be taking off that tag. Comment down below if you want Narry smut, I'll definitely write it then. Right now my thoughts on it have wavered.  
> 3\. I'm unable to tell you guys any news about updates for this story, but if you follow me on Wattpad, I always write about AO3 story updates. Its not like you have to follow me, you can regularly check my wattpad to see about updates.  
> 4\. Every outfit that I write about, I leave the links in the notes, so you can check it out for better visualisation. Also, I would really love if you share my story with others. The immense response from here is better than Wattpad, so thank you.  
> 5\. There is probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter because I haven't cross checked, I'll do it when I'm free.

Chapter 8

 

“What the hell was that, Arabella?” Dad asks, might I add quite angrily. After Mr. Styles exposed my lie, there was no turning back. Dad was super angry at me and he has that look, like ‘you better have a damn good explanation’.

I bet Mr. Styles did it on purpose, I mean hell! I know for sure he did it on purpose just because I rejected him once again. It’s quite childish of him, to be honest.

Instead, just agree with him, my subconscious suggest.

No, I answer. I have pride after all.

Which you can swallow and not choke on, she rolls her eyes,

I do have pride but I don’t have sanity because I’m literally having the conversation with my subconscious.

I look at dad instead, his knuckles were white. Dad never hit me or raised his voice, but when I look at him now, I feel like I’ve done something wrong. Since dad doesn’t like me lying in front of him, I understand that he is angry. But it’s not my first time lying to him. I’ve lied enough and he had let me be, of course after lecturing. But I didn’t understand his anger few minutes prior in the office.

“You lied?” He had asked me in the office with the dangerous voice that gave me goose bumps.

“I… I must have misunderstood him.” And I lied again. This is what dad told me not to do.

“Really?” He sarcastically asked, “Because eight and eleven sound so similar isn’t it?” He looked at me, so it’s him that I got my sarcastic genetics from. This is not really the time to be concentrating on that, Arabella.

“I… I,” Dammit! I literally had no fucking explanation to that. Where is subconscious when you need her.

“Arabella, first of all, I’m disappointed. Second, there’s a lot of work on my desk so we’ll have this discussion when we reach home.” He said and I nodded, frowning at the end.

“I’ll call the lift,” I said but he didn’t glance so I just left to call the lift. For a minute I thought to go to Mr. Styles’ office and confront him for his childish tactics but I did not go.

I pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. My body was leant against the wall as I look up. I hate getting dad disappointed. I don’t care if anybody is disappointed at me but dad. It feels like I have failed him. Even though to many people its small matter but to dad and I, it’s big. Just because of Mr. Styles I have to feel regret, I hate him.

I took out my phone and typed a message to Mr. Styles.

To, Sexy Boss  
You’re the worst!

After sending that I changed his name to ‘The Devil’ with the emoji. If he can be childish then I will be toddler-ish.

After that dad came and without speaking we went down, settled in his car and drove off from office. My phone pinged but I didn’t dare to open the message in front of dad.

“How did you even think of getting out of this?” Dad asks, after parking his car and getting out of it. I follow him behind.

“I didn’t,” I mumble and he looks back at me, raising his eyebrows while trying to unlock the door. “I mean-,”

“You thought you wouldn’t get caught.” He concludes, not even asking just concluding.

“No, dad!” I immediately disagree, mostly lie again. “I told you I didn’t want this job, I figured that if I provoke Mr. Styles, maybe he will not consider me.” This time, I didn’t lie, that was my original plan but I feel like I fucked up big time. I shouldn’t have done whatever I did with him in the office.

“What?” He asks, surprised by my answer. “You did all that just so you could not have this job?” His tone sounds disappointing.

“Yes,” I mumble.

“Arabella…” I look at him to continue, “Do you understand where you’ve put me?” Dad asks as I blankly look at him. “You’ve put me in a bad position now; I have a reputation to hold and now what would he think of me?” He was mostly talking to himself. When he said that I feel like he is embarrassed by me, not my action but me.

“If you really didn’t want this job, you could have easily told him or me, why go to such an extent?” He asks. I did, I did try to tell them both but nobody heard me.

“I already told you that,” I say in a low voice so as to not anger him more.

“All right, if you really don’t want this job then give your resignation. But if you do want it, then work hard instead of behaving like a kid which you’re not anymore. Have a sense of responsibility.” He finishes and it feels like he had punched me in my guts with those words. Dad never talked to me like that.

“Okay, I’ll work hard and quietly,” I say turning around and going up to my bedroom. I pace around my room and think about what happened today.

Whatever happened, is it really big? Did I jeopardise my dad’s position? Why was dad being like that? How extreme did I go? As I was busy dealing with my doubts, dad calls me down for dinner.

I went down and sat. Surprisingly he didn’t call me to prepare the table. We ate in silence, I had so much to ask but I didn’t. It was so awkward, normally we would chatter and talk about each other’s day but right now only clinking of utensils can be heard.

Dad finishes and gets up and I follow his movements, he washes his plate and turns to leave the kitchen. I sigh and push away my plate. I don’t like this one bit, not being able to freely talk to my dad. And I don’t have pride when it comes to dad. So I decided to talk to dad after I clean the kitchen.

After washing the dishes and keeping the leftovers in the fridge, I switch off the lights on my way to dad’s room. I knock on his door and heard a faint come in.

He was doing his works on the desk; I smile at him when he looks at me.

“Is there something you need?” He slowly asks, completely engrossed in his work.

“I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier, I didn’t mean to upset you with my behaviour, daddy.” I say, looking down at my feet. He sighs and takes off his glasses.

“No, it’s okay. I mean what you did was wrong but I over reacted. I’m sorry too.” He says smiling and eyes asking for forgiveness. I nod, smiling at him. He goes back to work while I still stand there fiddling with my fingers, one question still swarming in my mind.

“What happen? Do you need something?”

“Dad, are you embarrassed by me?” I ask, finally looking at him. He looks at me, shockingly. He immediately gets up and walks over to where I'm standing.

“Why do you think that?” He asks, holding my hands, I shrug at him. “Is it because what I said earlier?” He asks and I didn’t answer, just looking at our hands.

“Honey,” He calls as he cups my sad face, “I’m sorry if I made you think like that about you. How could I ever be embarrassed by you? You’re my strength, you make me proud. I'm not embarrassed to call you my daughter, please don’t think such things.” I nod and hug him.

I’ve just misunderstood him; he is my dad after all. If he was really embarrassed by me, he would have abandoned me long ago, right? But he is right here, fulfilling my wishes and being the best dad.

“Arabella, this job and position are very big; I don’t want to lose it. When your mother left, the only thing I promised myself was that I’ll treat you like a princess, make your wishes come true, not let anything harm you. And to do that, I need this job; we’ve still a long way to go.” He smiles and I nod, trying to control my tears.

After my so called mother left, dad never thought about himself, we weren’t financially stable and I was small, I didn’t know my dad’s condition. I would ask him many things, things that were expensive and without thinking twice he would buy it for me even if he has to stop thinking about himself.

And although it may sound corny, I want to earn money and support my dad and give him everything for what he has done for me.

“Thank you, daddy,” I say, hugging him tightly. He hugs back and kisses my head. He looks at my face and smiles. Then his eyes land on my neck.

“Oh, what is this?” He asks, running his thumb on my hickey. I completely forgot about it. He squint his eyes to get a better look at the dark bruise but since it was dim in the room, he couldn’t see properly.  
I take away his hand, “Ah, nothing. I just scratched my neck a little too roughly, so I guess that left the mark to it.” I lie again which is rational because I can’t just tell my dad that his boss gave me a fucking hickey. As a matter of fact I can’t even say it’s a hickey given by some boy, he’ll probably cut off that person’s dick.

“Really? It doesn’t look like that.” He says, looking back forth from my eyes to neck.

“Of course it is! What else would it be?” I nervously chuckle, he nods, letting go of the subject.

“Now, go and get some sleep, all right?” I nod, kissing him on his cheek and turning away, telling him goodnight and closing the door.

I ascend upstairs to my room and get into my bed comfortably. I take my phone and see Mr. Styles’ reply to my message. The anger that was subsided earlier was back again and I wanted to confront him. So I open his message.

From, The Devil You've haven't seen yet, baby girl. ;)

I read his message and roll my eyes at the wink emoji he has sent. Isn't he 28?

To, The Devil And I rather not.

I reply in short not expecting his reply back which of course surprised me when I saw his notification in my panel. He types slowly though.

 

From, The Devil Don't be a grouch, babe. Did you forget what I told you in the office? You'll want me soon.

How can someone sound so cocky while messaging also? I wish I could wipe off that cockiness.

To, The Devil Only in your dreams. *rolling my eyes*

Where is that emoji when you need one? But why do I like this? I shouldn't be talking to him, I should be confronting him.

From, The Devil Nah, I rather have you in reality.

For some fucking reason I smiled and like a total girl, I rolled on my stomach while I swing my leg in the air. Even though I know what he means, which is an offending thought, I'm smiling.

To, The Devil Too bad for you then.

I write back, somehow wanting to continue talking to him. I wait for few minutes but didn't get a reply for 20 minutes. So I left it, turning on my back and keeping my phone back on the table.

Why didn't he message me? Was he busy? Was he somewhere out? Does he have someone at home?

Why the fuck do you care? My subconscious asks, angrily.

I don't, I say. I really don't, I don't care what he's doing and where is he at. Fuck him, yeah! And at that moment my phone pinged and I immediately turn to take it. So much for not giving a fuck.

From, the Devil Sorry to keep you waiting, babe. I went to take a shower.

Fuck! And now I can't stop myself from thinking about his naked body glistening from the water. Harry is fucking fit; I know so after having a steamy session in his office. Such a fucking tease.

From, The Devil Looks like you were waiting for me.

I look at the message not knowing what to reply back. It was totally obvious that I was waiting for his message.

From, The Devil What happen? Does little miss sarcastic have nothing to say now?

He mocks and I immediately type back the message.

To, The Devil Shut up, Harry!

And I sent him angry emojis. That'll teach him not to talk to me like that.

From, The Devil Harry?

To, The Devil Isn't that your name? And you cannot possibly ask me to call you “daddy” right now!

What the fuck is wrong with that man? Was he hit in the head when he was young? How is that even a turn on for him?

From, The Devil Baby girl, I'm your daddy only in bed, when I make you feel good behind closed doors.

I gulp, imagining his kiss again on my lips. It was a huge turn on for me. His talks are such a turn on. How can someone has such effect on people?

From, The Devil So, I prefer you calling me Mr. Styles.

To, The Devil On what basis? And it's mouthful also we are out of office.

I feel like I'm controlling the chat now. I feel like I'm getting my confidence back. I just hope he doesn't get annoyed or angry at my behavior because I like talking to him and he seems in a playful mood now.

From, The Devil Still, I have copyright for my name. And on the basis of me being your boss and being older than, I think you should respect me a little.

I scowl, respect him.

To, The Devil That is what makes it disgusting.

I immediately regret it, I mean I told the truth and I have to stop it and also prove him that I'm not attracted to him.

From, The Devil Oh, so you're that type.

He concludes and I wait for him to explain himself but I didn't receive a message. I hate when people do that, leave you hanging. This is not a fucking drama that you end the message with cliffhangers! So I message him.

To, The Devil What type?

I offensively ask. I bite on my lip while waiting for his reply. He is writing some big ass essay.

From, The Devil You know, those types. Old school types, who thinks that having an affair with an older man is taboo, illegal. To be honest, I didn't really think of you like that, I thought you were more open minded.

I feel offended at him! Of course I'm not old school type, I just have self-respect for myself that's why I don't want to throw myself at him.

To, The Devil I'm not old school, I have self-respect. And you don't know anything about me, so don't be judgmental.

I angrily type the message, how dare he!

From, The Devil Is that so? Anyways, I need a favor from you.

I roll my eyes at the sly way of him changing the subject. Favor, what favor could he possibly ask from me?

To, The Devil And why would I do that? I don't do that kind of favors, so you can ask someone else.

Didn't he get by now? That I don't want to do anything sexually with him. Why is he so persistent?

From, The Devil Don't worry, baby girl. You'll be asking me such favors ;) And please just do me this favor; you wouldn't even have to get up.

Ah, the nerve this guy has. He acts so confident that it isn't arrogant but a really hot thing about him.

To, The Devil What is it?

From, The Devil Send me a good picture of the hickey I gave you. ;)

I didn't expect at least this from him. As much as I'm trying to forget that I have a huge hickey on my neck, I just can't. Somehow everybody keeps reminding me about it.

I touch my hickey, it still pains a little when I apply pressure to it. Well, Mr. Styles did some good job with it

To, The Devil You must be drunk to think I'll send you the picture.

From, The Devil But you said you would.

To, The Devil I never said I would. C’mon Mr. Styles you're a businessman, you should know when a deal is sealed.

I reply and wait for his message, which didn't come even after half an hour. Did he go for another shower? I didn’t think of messaging him again, it’ll make me seem desperate so I avoid it and keep the phone on the night stand. I didn’t sleep for another half an hour, thinking he can reply any minute. When even after one hour, his message didn’t come, I slept.

His sweat glistened body was over me, his tattoo glistening due to sweat. My hands were tied with his tie otherwise I wanted to feel his skin under my fingertips. My eyes ran from his torso to his broad chest finally to his face. Harry…

Not only his body was glistening but his forehead was covered with sweat, his hair sticking to it. I wanted to run my fingers in his hair and remove his hair back. He was only in his boxers and his dick pretty known.

His lips kissing my chest area, tongue running between the valley of my breasts. I had no bra on, I realize when I felt his fingers running over my bare nipple. His dark eyes looking at my reaction and he seemed satisfy with it.

“Daddy…please,” I whimper, I wanted to touch him too. His right hand grabbing my boobs and squeezing it lightly. I arch my back when his tongue licked my nipple as I let out a moan for him.

“Be as loud as you can,” He orders, I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him down forcefully, I felt his dick rubbing around my clothed crotch and I liked it very much so I moaned at the sensation.

“You naughty, naughty girl,” Harry says, burying his face in my neck while still rubbing our crotches together. Is it possible to cum like this? Because I think it is.  
“Ow!” I say when he bites at my skin, the same place he gave me hickey. He licks at it, soothing the pain and leaving a kiss.

I suddenly wake up from my dream, erotic dream. My heart is pounding at the vivid dream; it was as if he was actually here. I touch my hickey and shiver thinking about him. God, why did I dream about him and that too such a dream?

God wouldn’t answer; my subconscious came back to life. You’re obviously attracted to him.

I shook my head at that idea, that can’t be it. Maybe he just reactivated my pheromone, that’s all.

And maybe even watered in your dry Sahara desert, she grins.

I roll my eyes at the bad joke, but it’s true. I'm kind of wet down there and it’s his entire fault. I didn’t do anything about it and slept again.

The next time I woke up at 7 o’clock to get ready for the internship. I wash up and hurriedly start to get ready. This time I decided to tease Mr. Styles. He said I would be the one wanting him but I’ll make sure that’s not the case. So I wore a dress to show more skin. I check my phone but didn’t see his reply yet.

I wore my floral mid, strapped dress that really brings out my boobs. I wore matching socks and wore my pink suedette heels. On top of my dress I wore a shrug to just look a little professional. To finish my look, I wore my navy blue earring, wore my watch and let my hair open and applied nude lipstick towards pink. ([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/tease/set?id=205315566))

I hope my plan works, I really hope because I need to have upper hand in this game. Mr. Styles is too much of a competition. He is not a boy that could drool over my charms, he is a man. He must have experienced all kind of flirt and seduction. So I need to up my game.

The only reason is that I'm not confident enough with myself, I’ll lose to him and I don’t want that. It’s disgusting; it’s something I’ve never even thought about but yes, I'm super attracted to him. And he wanting me doesn’t help the fact at all. It would have been good of it was one sided. I take Julian’s scarf to give her back and take a scarf for myself to hide my hickey.

It has turn darker since yesterday and no amount of makeup can hide it, I can’t wear high necks in this weather, people will think I came out of asylum.

I head down to meet my dad, who was having his breakfast while reading today’s newspaper. He looks at me in surprise and keeps his paper down.

“You’re going to continue?” Dad asks.

“I’ve realized how important this is for you and I didn’t mean to jeopardize your position with my behavior. So to redeem myself, I will continue working without causing any more trouble…hopefully.” Yeah I don’t trust me either.

“You don’t have to work there if you don’t want, I didn’t realize I was being selfish earlier.”

“No!” I immediately say and he raises his eyebrows, “I mean I want to work. Maybe because it was first day I didn’t like it. It felt like high school all over again, so I was bit cranky.” He laughs, remembering how much trouble I caused on my first day of high school.

“All right, if you say so.” He says, washing his dishes, “Do you want something to eat?” He asks and I shook my head.

“Shall we go then?” I ask him, excited inside to start this day and make Mr. Styles drool over me. Dad nods and I follow him to his car after locking the house.

“Do I need to increase the temperature?” Dad asks, referring to my outfit. He was secretively smiling at me because how covered up I am even in such hot weather.

“Very funny, but it’s called fashion,” I say tightening my scarf.

“Whatever you say,” He sings song.

I roll my eyes at his mimicking voice as look outside the window. My plan is very simple; all I need to do is to seduce Mr. Styles, to tease the fuck out of him so I would win this game. Not that I want him not make a move on me because he couldn’t control anymore, but it’s about my pride and I’ll show him I'm not like one of his many girls who throw themselves at him.

Also I need to be careful, in the midst of doing all this I hope that I don’t lose my path. Because Mr. Styles is sly and the next think I would know, I'm actually throwing myself at him. Not going to make it happen.

We reach at the office and dad is really happy that I'm behaving. He checks himself in and we both go into the lift. First my floor comes; I kiss him on the cheek as he says that I should work hard. I get out of the lift and go to my reception to check myself in.

After doing that I go and sit at my desk. Julian didn’t come yet, not only her but many people didn’t arrive yet. When I check the timing it was 7:54am, I groan, why am I so early?

I press the home button again to check my notification and then I come across a message from Mr. Styles, it was sent at 5:11 am, why did he message so early?

As much as I wanted to message him back, I couldn’t bring myself to message him yet. I need to know if Mr. Styles came yet. To distract me, thankfully Julian came and greeted me.

“You’re early,” She says, surprised in her voice.

“Get used to it.” I grumble as I hit my head on the desk. It’s too early for my body to function. I hear her chuckle as she settles. My stomach grumbles because I didn’t eat anything.

“Julian, do you want to get coffee?” I ask her and she nods. We both stand up to go to cafeteria. While going towards cafeteria, I look around to see if Mr. Styles is there anywhere. Unfortunately I couldn’t find him which deflated me because what if he decides not to come today?

After getting our coffee and a sandwich for me, we came back to our cubicle, deciding to eat here than in cafeteria. Our work time has already started and many interns have come and started working already. Julian has also started working, while I'm stuffing my mouth with the sandwich.

After finishing my sandwich and taking deep breaths to go through this day, I immediately go to my assignment. After working for two hours continuously, I'm still not sure if Mr. Style has arrived. I secretively check my phone to see if he has sent any message but unfortunately he didn’t.

Julian backs away from her desk a stretch a bit and looks around.

“Are you looking for someone?” I ask her.

“I was working and realization hit me hard,” She says and I give my complete attention to her. “Mr. Styles hasn’t welcomed us.” I furrow my eyebrows.

“Why would he do that?” I scoff.

“Of course he would! He always does, but this time he didn’t, so that’s weird.” She concludes.

“Are you sure you don’t have a crush on your boss?” Look who’s even talking, my subconscious scoffs. I internally roll my eyes.

“Oh…no! I just, you’ve to see the way all the interns starts working when Mr. Styles is in the room. The look of concentration on their face to impress Mr. Styles, it’s all fun.” I laugh at that. She goes back to work, while I get a call.

“Is it even allowed to call during work hours, especially to interns?” I ask my dad, while getting comfortable on my chair.

“Oh, shut up! It’s your dad calling after all.” He laughs which bring a smile to my face.

“I don’t know, dad…” I say, rolling on chair. “Anyway, why did you call?” I ask.

“Guess what?” Dad excitedly asks.

“My school collapsed due to earthquake and we don’t have school anymore?” I sarcastically say and Julian rolls her eyes and chuckle.

“Yeah, somehow it came to destroy you school only.” I giggle. “Any who, Mr. Styles came to my office and he gave me my own private parking just next to his parking area,” I bet dad’s jumping up and down as if he got an early Christmas present.

“I am happy for you dad…? I wish that you park well next to each other…? What the hell do you want me to say?” I ask him.

“Well I guess you wouldn’t know anything about it since you’re not up to my level.” Dad says, trying to bring me down mentally, as if it worked.

“If that was to hurt my feeling, dad I'm anything but hurt.” I chuckle as he huffs.

“You’re stone hearted.” Dad speaks slowly and I let out a loud laugh after which I apologized when people shushed me.

“If it means that much to you, then I'm happy for you dad,” I say, not really knowing what to say for such things. When Mr. Styles is around or when he compliments me dad, he totally acts like a fangirl, and I have to act like his best friend as he gushes about Mr. Styles.

“At least don’t be fake happy,” I laugh again, but quietly.

“All right dad,” I say, shaking my head, couldn’t stop myself from smiling.

“So what’s happening?” Dad casually asks and I roll my eyes.

“You seem free.” I say, “As much I like to be a part of gossip with you, the camera literally is behind me and I rather not get called to Mr. Styles’ office for not doing my job.” I reply.

“All right, all right, I let you go now.” He says and we share our byes.

I keep my phone down and slide down the notification panel to see Mr. Styles’ early morning message and new a message from him.

It means he has finally arrived to the office, but I'm not sure if he is seeing us. It’ll be a waste if he doesn’t look at me through camera. I need to make sure he is sitting in front of the computer, so he can see me well. But how do I do that?

And in that moment, I heard Bella’s voice, asking us to pay attention in the front. I see Mr. Styles walking in, his hair not at all styled and curls are going crazy. We stand up to greet him and I take a better look at him. He is wearing skinny jeans like his second skin, some black silk shirt, that probably has three buttons open from up. I could see a bit of his tattoos. He has some bandana thing around his neck too.  
After not so secretively checking him out, I meet his eyes and see a small smirk on his face.

“Fuck me,” I say lowly, but Julian heard me and turns around.

“I know, right?” She grins and I'm glad she doesn’t think it’s creepy.

“Please have a seat,” He speaks in his slow drawl, licking his lips after. As much as I'm trying to focus away from him, somehow I couldn’t take my eyes from him. How can a 28 years old man pull that look?

“I just came here to welcome you guys. I see familiar faces,” He looks around but my eyes fixated on him, “And some fresh new faces,” He then looks at me, licking his lips again, I gulp and chill ran down my spine with his intense stare.

“You should remember, out of many, only 25 of you are chosen. It’s a big deal in my company, if you still think to take the seats lightly.” Is he directing at me? It’s not like I desperately wanted it.

“We have a record of bringing out the most eligible, upcoming businessman who left our company. With loads of work on you, we even try to make this fun and competitive, because at the end it’s a competition to get the higher level.” He says, doing action with his hands, I see around people focusing on his words, girls almost drooling at him.

“So I hope you work hard for the next two months and I hope to see any three of you working for my company next year.” He smiles, ending his speech. Everybody claps and I follow.

“Get to work, ill observe it.” He says and people immediately turn to their desk.

I had so many questions to ask to Julian but I wouldn’t ask under Mr. Styles’ supervision. I hear him compliment few people or teaching few people. For some reason I'm scared as hell. When he is close, I feel like I get paralyzed, I feel like the smart section of my brain shuts down and old part of my brain that was never put in use somehow try to work for my sake.  
He finally comes to our row, since I'm at the end, that’s an advantage for now. I loo next to me and see him pushing his hair back, fuck is it hot in here?

When he gets closer, I fingertips starts sweating and my hands slightly shake. I fist my hand and gave them a pep talk. Harry is standing behind Julian, he is so close I could smell his cologne and I try my best not to steal glances at him.

“Good work, Julian.” He says, tapping her shoulder in appreciation. She thanks him and blood drains from my face realizing I'm next. Brain, don’t get paralyzed. It feels like I have to present individually in a class.

He comes behind me, his fingers sliding across my exposed shoulder, as goose bumps rise on my skin, Senses, why you working now? Why did I take off my cardigan?

I have stopped writing, my fingers hovering above numbers and alphabets.

“Keep working, Miss Hartford.” I gulp down hearing my name from his mouth. He slightly bends down next to my ear, acting as if concentrating on what I am doing. I look next to me to see if Julian is watching but she is too engrossed, behind me also no one is watching. What the hell?

“Nobody would even dare to put their heads up,” Harry whispers in my ear, “Keep working,” He instructs and he straightens up. All right fingers, don’t give up on me, I say to my fingers since I’ve lost my sanity not too long ago.

I try to concentrate as much as I could, but his rough jean was grazing my arms, and I knew he was standing just behind me. Be strong, be strong, I kept chanting in my head.

He moves forward while I lean further into my seat, he presses the home button of my phone and slides down the panel, I notice his moves. He taps with his nail on one of his message and he looks around casually. He then turns to walk away just like that.

After he left, everybody release their breath, seems like I'm not the only one. They turn to look each other and telling their experience with Mr. Styles only for few minutes.

“Please tell me he doesn’t do this often.” I say to Julian whose smile couldn’t come off after getting a compliment form Harry.

“He does,” She laughs when I groan in frustration. “Which is good, you know? Actively participating in every work, looking out for his interns. At least he doesn’t give off work to people to look after us, he personally check our progress.” I look at her, fondly speaking of him.

“Tell me more about him,” I say curiously.

“Well, I don’t know much about him except the fact that he does a lot of charity works, also many volunteers work even outside the country. I f you see the business section in newspapers, you’ll always find an article about his work.” Julian says, taking interest in talking about him.

“He is among Top Ten Businessmen under thirty,” She says, “Which is pretty big because there are hardly any businessmen under thirty. He’s loaded, that’s for sure.” I nod, pretty impressed at his success, but the again it’s not like he did all of it, albeit he’s good at handling.

“What about his personnel life?” I ask, hoping Julian wouldn’t fee weird about me asking all these questions interestingly.

“Well, I'm not sure about his personnel life per say, but he has got one sister, older than him. She’s a bitch; I heard she went to rehab also but not sure for what. She would come in the office and create a fuss. You could literally hear them arguing in the office. I don’t like her, she’s a dropout.” My eyes were widened at the information. Wow, true what they say. From far everything looks good, but when you come near you can see the cracks.

“Pretty fucked up, huh?” Julian shakes her head as if remembering something, I didn’t ask her.

“Pretty?” I ask her, sarcastically.

“I have no idea how much he has wasted money on her, wasted is the right word here. That bitch is lucky she was born in wealthy family.” I shake her head, anger clear on her face.

“What about affairs?” I ask her, seems like Julian knows him much more than I thought. Even though she keeps denying the fact she doesn’t know much about him, she is easily answering my entire question.

“Haven’t known one. Although when he goes to party and all, he has different women in his arms. Girls throw them at him, what is he going to do? But I haven’t read about if he has taken someone home, so no scandal so far.” What a player! My first thought.

“I’ve got to go back to work; we’ll clear your doubt during lunch hour.” I nod, apologizing and thanking her at the same time.

I return back to my desk, my phone was the first thing I noticed and Mr. Styles’ action played in my mind again. Should I be doing this? Even though I'm saying I don’t want this, actions like this makes Mr. Styles think that I actually want this and it seems like I want it too.

Without further ado, I decide to go with my plan, but I just need to make sure Mr. Styles is looking at me. I open his message to reply.

From, The Devil All right, so why don’t you come to my office in the morning and teach me.

I roll my eyes, always finding ways to call me into his office. I check the second message.

From, The Devil You know you are not supposed to use phones during work, do I need to punish you for it now?  
Here we go, what with him and punishments? Did he get a lot when he was young so now he’s taking revenge? Was it supposed to be taken in a dirty, naughty way?

I finally decide to message him back.

To, The Devil It was my dad.

I immediately got a message from him, looks like he was waiting for me.

From, The Devil And you’re using it now also

To, The Devil Didn’t you signal me to reply?

I frustratingly ask, what is his problem?

From, The Devil You came early

To, The Devil Yeah well some jerk told me on my dad, so here I am

Was it a good idea to provoke him? But it’s already sent now and I wait for him reply anxiously.

From, The Devil You keep asking for punishments, don’t you?

To, The Devil If you have some work for me then tell me. Don’t waste my time!

I try to avoid the topic well, I can’t deal with it, he’s so frustrating.

From, The Devil Then come up to my office.

How easy!

To, The Devil I'm not coming up to your office again.

From, The Devil Then how am I going to do my work, baby girl?

To, The Devil If it’s something you have to do, then do it by yourself.

Our continuous banter doesn’t seem to stop, nor I can stop. I still have to proceed with my plan.

From, The Devil Can’t do it, your outfit is distracting me.

Ha! That’s it! I have him where I want. He is sitting and watching me right now.

From, The Devil Not that I mind, cause I like it a lot. But I wouldn’t want other eyes seeing what’s mine.

I got another message from him, and I roll my eyes at his possessiveness.

To, The Devil I'm not yours!

From, The Devil Oh, but you will be soon.

That’s it! I slyly drop my pencil behind me as I was turning to make it more real. I didn’t look up to the camera, trying not to make him suspicious. I ‘try’ to bend down in the most sexual way, first stretching my right leg and then bending my upper body. My cleavage is on show.

My hair kept coming on my face, so I try to put it on one side. But as much as I was acting, I couldn’t get the pencil because it was far and I had to get up. So I did my next move.

“Kevin, psst,” I call the guy who sits behind me. He turns around and smiles. “Ah, my pencil is under your chair, could you please pass it?” I smile cutely and blink my eyes. He nods and bends down to get it.

“Here you go,” He says and take it.

“Thank you,” I flirtilously smile.

I stand up to stretch myself, Julian smiles at me and I smile back. Did he go back to his work? Why isn’t he messaging?

Isn't this what people now-a-days call slut shaming? My subconscious voices.  
I was half way through bending when I slowly stand back up at the thought.

Although you say you have pride, but what is this then? Downright degrading? She was laughing at my humiliation.

I sat back at my seat, realization hit me. It’s like I'm asking for his attention. The little amount of pride that I have it will go in gutter once he figures out what I was trying to do.

My phone pinged.

From, The Devil Stop it!

To, The Devil Stop my work?

I play dumb.

From, The Devil No, stop fucking teasing me. Stop bending down like that. Arabella I have loads of excuses to bring you in my office if you’re looking for that.

I gulp, my pencil’s one side was in my mouth as I make an ‘O’ shape around it. I get another message from.

From, The Devil And I would rather prefer you sucking something else than pencil.

I cough loudly as I take away the pencil from my mouth. I take few breaths to calm myself down. I didn’t touch my phone again. It seems like I was the one affected more in this game and he didn’t even do anything, except showing up sexy and talking dirty.

I didn’t even touch my phone after that nor did anything inappropriate to get Mr. Styles attention on me. During lunch time I sat with Julian and few of her friends while dad was busy talking with his coworkers. I didn’t see Mr. Styles which I was glad. I didn’t take off my scarf at all, my protective shield.

As the day got over, we say goodbye to each other and head down to leave. Mr. Styles didn’t message me at all nor did I come across him. I wait for dad to come out so we could go together.

I see my dad coming out, his jacket gone, his shirt rolled up, tie loose. I hug him as he asks about my dad and I do the same.

“Anyway, you have to find a ride because I have this huge work that I have to submit by tomorrow morning, I think I'm going to be late.” I nod, not even asking what was the work or whining about him not coming home early.

“That’s fine, I’ll go with Julian.” I say, I'm still in the process of getting my license, so until then I can’t drive at all, dad’s rule.

“All right then, don’t wait up, order something.” I nod, he kisses my forehead and we say our goodbye. While seeing his walking figure, I see Mr. Styles coming out with group of people. Albeit he was talking to them, my eyes widen and I turn to leave but stumble and fell on top of a person, creating a commotion. Well, if this doesn’t get Harry’s attention…

I open my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes watching me, instead of admiring him in an awkward position; I get up hurriedly and help him out.

“I'm so sorry, Niall.” I say remembering him since I always hear his boisterous laugh.

“That’s fine, are you okay?” He asks, keeping his hand on my arms. I look around to see people still watching us and my eyes land on Mr. Styles whose whole attention was on me. He doesn’t look happy, I light bulb goes in my head.

“Oh, I am fine!” I nod and Niall shouts that everything is okay to the people still watching us. They go back to work immediately.

“You’re Arabella Hartford, right?” He asks, keeping his hands in his pocket.

“I don’t know if it’s a good thing or not.” I say, shrugging. I was itching to turn around and see Mr. Styles’ expression.

“Why?” He chuckles and I focus my attention on him. His laugh is contagious and beautiful.

“It’s just people start looking at me differently and treats me with such care, I hate it.” I say, making faces.

“Then do you want them to treat you badly?” He laughs at that.

“No, just normal,” I say, smiling.

“Would it be normal of me to take you for a drink?” He suddenly asks and I look at him in shock. Shock inside, blank face outside.

“Uh…” I didn’t know what to answer, I don’t know him properly and he is so straightforward with the request.

“Sorry, I didn’t think of it before. I'm being told to keep my mouth shut few times; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He apologizes. “Maybe some other time then?” He hopefully asks.

I wanted to go with him but something inside me was stopping me. I wanted to know how Mr. Styles would feel about it, but then my subconscious shouted at me and told me go with Niall. What Mr. Styles want is nothing but sex and Niall is genuinely interested in taking me out.

“You know what, I would love to go out-,” We were interrupted.

“Mr. Horan, Miss. Hartford,” Harry acknowledged us. “Are you guys okay after that fall?” He asks, keeping his hand on my arm, Niall didn’t even notice.

“We’re fine, Mr. Styles, thank you.” Niall instead answers, Mr. Styles looks at me and I nod.

“If you don’t mind, can I borrow Miss. Hartford?” Harry asks and I widen my eyes at his request. Niall furrow his eyebrows sensing something fishy.

“Um…” He says and I roll my eyes internally.

“Don’t worry; I just have to ask few questions as her first time here.” Harry covers it up without being doubtful. How many times has he done this?

“Yeah, sure. Do you want me to wait for you?” Niall ask and I was about to say yes, Mr. Styles grip on my arms tightened, warning me not say anything.

“Why don’t you go ahead? It may take time and her father is still in the office. She can come with him, cannot she?” Mr. Styles look at me and I nod, not daring to say anything.

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Niall says turning and leaving, I hopelessly look at him. When he was out of sight, I immediately turn to Mr. Styles with a glare.

“What the hell?” Trying to get my hands free.

“Don’t,” He warns with his death like grip. “Just walk with me.” He says tugging my hand.

“I'm not going with you anywhere.” I say, stomping, trying not to get anyone’s attention.

“Arabella,” he lowly growls and I stop myself. “Walk with me,” I nod, gulping down. I follow him, head down, his grip still tight on my hand.

“James, give me the car key.” Harry orders and the driver immediately does not even putting up an argument. “Get in,” He say, opening the door.

“I already have a ride.” I say in a small voice, scared of him and his behavior.

“Arabella, don’t fuck with me and get the fuck in.” He grits his teeth, bending down to look in my eyes. I immediately comply, and put on my seat belt. He comes in and put his own seat belt on while starting the car.

“Your dad is working so I'm taking you home.” He replies, not even looking at me. I look down at my hand and could feel the bruise forming due to the grip he had on my earlier.

“Did my dad ask you to do that?” I ask, already knowing the answer.

“No,” He says and not even fazed by my tone.

“Then you’re taking me without my consent, its kidnapping.” I say threateningly.

“I'm taking you to your home,” He rolls his eyes and looks briefly at me.

“Well, I don’t know that!” I say sulking in my seat. We didn’t talk later; I kept holding my arms and looking at the bruise. Not too soon, I felt his hands my exposed thighs, I immediately remove it. He grins but didn’t try again.

Like he said, he parks his car in from of my resident. I sit, not making a move to go out; he didn’t even say anything as he stares at me.

“If you try to touch me, I’ll report it as sexual harassment. If you try to give me any bruises, I’ll report it as attempted rape; I have enough bruises to prove.” I warn him without looking at him. I hope my voice was not shaky, all the way I was thinking of threatening him in some way. I gave him a look and saw his amused face.

“Don’t take me lightly,” I point a finger at him, he opens his mouth to bite and I yelp taking my hand away and he laughs. Worth a shot trying to threaten him.

I take my bag and open the door to leave but before I could, I was pulled by my hand and next thing, I was being kissed by him. I immediately melted. His hand snake round waist, while his other hand holding my arm.

I kiss him back with same force. He moves his head back a little bit while I chase his lips; he gives one last kiss and moves back completely. I was still in the same position, my eyes still closed, as I lick my lips. My cheeks start staining with red at the embarrassment; I sit back in my seat and take a few seconds to calm my raging hormones.

“You… you just, that’s comes under attempted rape.” I breathe out.

“Well its only attempted rape if the sufferer doesn’t comply. You seem to comply with the kiss and also seem to enjoy it.” I look at his smug face and then at his moist lips. Why do I want to kiss him back?

“This was for teasing me in the office earlier.” Harry says, breathing next to my ear as he kisses the spot below it. I move away.

“Don’t kiss me again,” I warn him last time.

“Can’t help, baby girl,” He winks as I open the door and shuts it hardly. I hope it breaks on the way. I run to my house and unlock it, I get inside an lock it while I slid down as I hear Mr. Styles’ car leaving.

My heart, calm the fuck down!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its an early update, way too early. I was excited to write this chapter. It's a funny chapter filled with banters, sexy scenes and of curses.  
> Thank for being supportive since the beginning and liking the idea of this story. Your comments and kudos are what encourages me to keep writing. My life on Wattpad is a joke, seriously.  
> Also please read the note at the end regarding the next chapter. DON'T FORGET!  
> It's unedited so please excuse my grammar mistakes and spellings. Honestly, I've been trying to edit but my computer is fucking up with me.

Chapter 9

After calming my heart and sitting by the door for 5 minutes, I get up and walk towards the kitchen to drink water. My throat seems parched even though I haven't been screaming.

I'm not acting at all; I'm actually affected by Mr. Styles right now. How can someone have such an effect? How can I lose my demeanour in front of him?

I wasn't like this, I'm not like this. I'm the heartbreaker in a relationship. I am the controller in a relationship. Then what happens to me around Mr. Styles?

I shake my head and decide to take a warm shower to calm my tingling body. I'm actually feeling bewildered. I let the water fill the tub while I wait and sit in the toilet seat.

I thought Niall was little smart. How could he easily let me go with Mr. Styles? Boss or not, he should've been more suspicious.

When the tub was filled, I pour some liquid to form bubbles. I deserve this right now. I take off my clothes and look myself in mirror. Out of everything, my hickey stands out the most. God, do I want him right now.

No, no I don't! I don't want him. What am I even thinking? Of course I don't want him, he's older than me, he's my dad’s boss, and he wants sex. I don't want him on that basis and I will make sure that I put that through his head.

I relax in my tub and lay my head back on the towel. I've decided, like I'm not even kidding. This has to stop, I need to stop, and he needs to fucking stop. I can't take this.

The more I am with him, the more I am affected and it shouldn't be that way. And maybe it's because of me. While wearing all cutesy dress and acting like a total school girl thinking I could tease the fuck out of him, I didn't realize that I'm actually asking for his attention. I didn't realize that he actually thinks I want this.

And I did realize today. No matter what I do or wear, it's only going to give wrong impression to him. It's a game to him, I'm his toy.

Well, that's gotta change because I'm done. I can't take this anymore. I wanted thrill but not this kind. Never in my life, would I have thought I'll be in such situation.

I'm giving up, and by giving up I don't mean I'll jump on his dick. No, by giving up I'm mean, I'll stop my ways. I thought if I make him sure that I don't want him, he'll leave me alone. But I didn't realize he was interpreting my signals wrong.

I'll stop giving him attention. I'll stop looking at him or messaging him. It's total professional now. If we even cross path in the office, I'll respect him as a boss and be nice to him like how an intern should act with a boss. I might need some lesson from Julian.

That will make him know how serious I am now, so he should go fuck up someone else.

As much as I thought he’ll be affected more in my game, it's not happening. Instead in my game, I'm affected more. He could kiss me anytime, and I allow that. He touches me anytime I don’t move away. That means I like it. But I don't, which makes him think it’s okay to be that way with me.

But it isn't! I can't jeopardize my dad’s position or my life. What will happen when I leave this place after two months? I'll be just another notch in his belt. I don't want that, nor do I want a relationship from him. No, I don't.

Instead of trying to play any games, I'll be quiet. I'll act like I'm not even there for him. I'll work, maybe work bad so it will give him an excuse to throw my ass out of his office. But I have a feeling that won't be happening anytime soon.

My phone vibrates and I open my eye to look at Mr. Styles’ message. Why is he messaging me?

I look at his message.

From, The Devil  
What are you doing?

Huh? What is he playing at? Why does he care?

To, The Devil  
Planning your murder, in my secret chamber. What do you want?

So much for being professional. I swear to god, from tomorrow.

From, The Devil  
Well, I want you under me but you're playing hard to get, baby girl.  
I can only be patient for so long.

I bite my lips at his reply and blush. No, I'm not blushing; it's because of steam in here.

You don't need to explain yourself, who are you even explaining to in your bathroom? My subconscious rolls her eyes and I ignore her.

As soon as I was going to type a reply, I get a call from him. Fuck!

Should I pick up? Why do I have a feeling he’ll keep calling me if I don't? I let this call go and wait to see if he's going to call again. Which he does, after 2 minutes.

“What?” I ask, irritatingly.

“You were not replying,” He answers and I have to control my breathing for a minute. How can someone sound so hot on the phone? How can he be legal?

“Clearly, you're persistent.” I roll my eyes at that. “Now why did you call? Surely you didn't just call because I wasn't replying.” I say, somehow trying to stretch the conversation because he sounds hot and I have a weak spot for guys who sound raspy and deep on phone.

“Why can't I simply call you?” He chuckles, finding it amusing.

“Because you're my boss,” I point out as I play with shower’s handle with my feet.

“Well, that didn't stop you from kissing me back,” I could hear his smug sound and I bet he is smirking as I gasp.

“There were two pairs of lips.” I grit my teeth. He's making me look bad, as if I'm some kind of whore.

“I agree, you were amazing to kiss,” He says and I stop what I was doing with my feet as I blush.

I'm not blushing; it's just ste- Oh for fuck’s sake! Does he have to say that?

“Arabella…are you there?” He asks and I didn't reply. What should I even say him? Yeah, you were amazing to kiss too? That you have fucking perfect pair of lips that I feel like kissing every time? What the fuck, Arabella!

“Um…” I say. Since my feet were slippery and I was trying to turn the knob of the tap for water, my feet slipped and accidentally turned the knob for the shower.

“Oh, fuck,” I screech as I try to save phone. I kept the phone back without hanging up and I move to the other side of the tub to turn off the shower. I come back and rest.

I hear my name being called and I realize Harry was still there. I pick up and breathed heavily.

“What the fuck happened?” He angrily asks.

“My shower got turned on,” I shortly answer, as I make myself comfortable again.

“Are-are you in the shower?” Harry asks in a slow drawl.

“No, I was just playing with the shower since I've got nothing better to do. What the hell do you think?” I say sarcastically.

“Fuck baby, you're such a fucking tease,” My breath hitches at that.

“I do- I didn't,” I stammer. For fuck’s sake, why does he have such effect on me?

“You got me so riled up since noon. You have no idea how much willpower it took me not take you right in my office after your fucking show.” I gulp hearing his heavy breathing on the phone.

“I need you right now, you have no idea how much pleasure I can bring you, Arabella. And knowing you're naked right now in the shower, I'm trying everything not to come over and fuck you.” I gasp and I can feel myself getting wet at his words.

“You're too confident,” I murmur, as I spread my legs open. Somehow the warm water making me feel good down there.

“Did you do it on purpose?” He asks, totally ignoring my comment.

“What?” I ask him, dumbfounded.

“Did you purposely try to make me know that you're in the shower?” He is breathing heavily.

“What? No! You called me!” I say, I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know I will get such a reaction from him.

“Oh well, good thing I called, huh?” He asks and I roll my eyes. “I swear to god, Arabella you just need to say one word and I'll be there at your door in a moment.” I bite my lips; I'm sure my nipples are hard because of his words and not water.

“Well, aren't you gentleman.” I say, as I try to wash myself with one hand since the water is getting cold. “How much long?” I ask.

“Wha- fifteen minutes, maximum.” He immediately says and I roll my eyes not realizing that he interpreted my question wrong.

“You're so fucking horny all the time. You're twenty eight, shouldn't you be like not sex crazed at this age?” I roll my eyes.

“You bring it out in me,” He immediately says. “Now should I come? I can make you feel real good, baby girl.” He purrs.

“No, and I meant how much long will it take for you to lose your so called patience.” I ask him again.

“Why?” He asks, confusedly.

“Just fucking answer!” I whine.

“Not long. If you keep wearing such clothes, I won't hesitate to drag you to my office, bend you and fuck you on my desk. I don't care if your dad’s outside. I'll make you scream my name, I'll own you.” My breathing got heavy and my stomach tingles. I've been sexually frustrated since the time I've been spanked by him. I need to get laid, a good one.

“Well, this conversation was fun. I've to go, Mr. Styles, try to prey on someone else.” I say, hanging up immediately.

 

I get out of my tub, but not before an orgasm. Mr. Styles got me so sexually frustrated with his talks that there was no way in hell I could think straight. And all the while I could only think of him while I was fingering myself. I'm so gone.

I get in my bed after checking if my father had come home. He didn't, so I decided to sleep. God knows when he'll come. I have work tomorrow and I'm tired today. Tomorrow is the day I end this fucking game.

 

I got up the next morning around 7:00 am. I could hear dad because of the clinking of dishes so I know he is home. Since I had a nice bath yesterday, I started getting ready after brushing my teeth and doing my business.

Like I decided yesterday, I won't flirt with Mr. Styles, but that doesn't mean I won't wear short dresses. No, I will wear but not for him.

 

After reaching down, I went inside the kitchen to see dad already having his breakfast. He smiles at me and greets me while going back to his newspaper.

“When did you come last night?” I ask, eating my toast.

“Around nine or something,” He says, flipping the page.

“Something went wrong?” I ask, raising my eyebrow.

“No, no. Last minute work.” I nod and we didn't talk after that. I take my plate with his and washed it. He comes back from the room and we walk out of the door.

“You didn't eat anything last night, the food was as it is in the fridge.” Dad frowns.

Yeah, your boss shook me up a bit.

“Are you-you are not trying to-,” I cut him off.

“No, dad. I'm not going back to my old self. I just didn't feel like eating.” I say, he nods. I understand that dad is worried that I'm trying to starve myself again, but I'm really not.

It's just I was distracted a lot by Mr. Styles, I couldn't eat at all.

We reach at the office as dad park at his new place. Mr. Styles already came and for some reason I already dread.

For some reason, I didn't come across Mr. Styles at all, I have no idea if I like it or not. I kinda liked our banter, I guess. And that happened the whole week.

I guess he gave up on me and I didn't like it a bit. I didn't have to do much; I came, did my work and left the office. Although here and there I saw him, but he was always busy with people. There were times we shared eye contact but not for long.

Did he really give up?

Wasn't this what you wanted? My subconscious rolls her eyes.

Kinda, but…

I guess he did, I mean we didn't text each other since the last time I was in shower nor he called me. There were few times that I went to dad’s office and Mr. Styles came while I was there but he didn't acknowledge me except for our greetings.

He didn't scold me for spending time with my dad or he didn't message while I was not working. I didn't like it one bit. At times I felt like I should personally go to his office and ask him what's wrong with him! How could he just rile me up and the drop me all of a sudden? It's not making sense.

 

Woah, someone definitely wants a piece of Mr. Styles and I bet it's the south part. My subconscious winks.

Shut up, just shut up. You're equally sexually frustrated as I am, I say back.

I start getting dress for work. Since today is Friday, I couldn't be happier. I survived the whole week. At starting I didn't like Mr. Styles being all flirty and whatnot but now I don't like him not being flirty.

You have issues, my subconscious chips in and I roll my eyes.

I decided to wear a black crop top that was off shoulder. I paired it with my high waist faded denim short. I didn't really style my hair much, just curled it at end. I did minimal makeup and applied my Kylie Lip Kit in PosieK. I wore my choker and my lace boots over the knee. Because I felt like I was wearing too short clothes for the office. I wear my earrings and take my phone from the charger and pick up my black coat. ([OUTFIT](http://www.polyvore.com/club_after_work_ao3/set?id=208652496))

Since we were running late, as soon as I come down we leave the house. On the way, dad handed me the sandwich which I ate.

After reaching, we say goodbye to each other and went to our floors. Everyone was already here and I take my seat.

“You have to let me in, in your closet.” Julian gushes seeing my attire. I laugh at her and nod.

Julian and I have grown close, which is weird coming out from me. I never bothered making friends in high school, bunch of stupid asses, I swear.

But I feel good with Julian because she doesn't try to pry in my life, she doesn't gossip like a mean bitch. She's a sweet person and tolerates me well, plus our taste in boys and clothing are similar.

I start working and I look at my notification to check if I had any message from Harry, but sadly I didn't. I shake off that feeling.

I didn't hear anything from Mr. Styles the whole day and I think I'm getting used to it now. Maybe he actually doesn't want anything to do with me. Maybe he got my point and gave up. He already has so many girls, women throwing themselves at him, I'm sure he picked someone from them and fulfilled his sexual desire.

We had one hour left before we could go home and I can't wait to go to my bed and have a good sleep.

Julian gets up and informs me that she's going to bathroom; I nod and get up as well to stretch myself. Niall comes in front of me and I smile at him.

For past few days, Niall and I have grown close too. He's a good guy, plus sexy as hell. He makes this work fun, really. We've been talking a lot and I like him, to be honest. He's fucking cute!

“Hey, love.” He says and I try not to blush like a schoolgirl.

“Hey, Niall. What's up?” I casually ask, while trying to clean my desk.

“So me and someone of my friends are going to club tonight, care to join us?” He asks and I look at him, surprised at his invitation.

“Uh, who all?” I ask.

“Just me, Joshua, Alec...uh, few more people,” he scratches his neck, trying to remember.

“Um,” I start. I had a plan to go home, spoil myself and watch reruns of The Mindy Project but I do want to spend time with Niall.

“I really want you to come.” He says, looking at me with that cute smile of his.

“You do?” I blush, where is my sarcastic shield?

“Yes, it'd be really fun.” He winks and I chuckle.

“I'll come,” I say and he gives me thumbs up. “Do you mind if I bring Julian?” I ask him.

“Sure, why not!” I nod and he walks back to his cubicle. I sit back and smile, think I could give up my bed for Niall.

Julian comes back and sits down.

“Hey, are you free tonight?” I ask her.

“No, I'm up for vampire hunting, why?” She smirks.

“Hey now, don't get all sarcastic with me,” I grin. “Anyway, Niall invited me to club, and you're coming with me too.” I say.

“I am?” She asks, bewildered.

“Yeah, Joshua is coming too.” I smirk and nudge her.

“I think I like Niall, so I want you there to look after me and I promise I'll help you with Joshua too.” I plead.

“I'm coming, don't worry. Think I need a wild night too.” She winks and I laugh. I look at the clock, only 20 minutes for us to leave now.

“I'm not sure if we’ll be able to leave soon.” Julian says and I turn to look at her.

“What do you mean?” I ask her.

“Something big happened up. I don't know what, but I heard Becca and the upper receptionist talking.” I furrow my eyebrows. What happened?

“Mr. Styles is blowing up, he's fucking angry. Something to do with some projects I guess. They are in a meeting now.” She informs and I wonder what happened.

“What does it has to do with us?” I ask confusedly.

“He’ll not let some of us go, until it is solved.” She shrugs.

“Is that even allowed?” I ask.

“He is the law in this office, he can do what we he wants.” She laughs at me and I pout. Why is this happening?

“Did it ever happen before?” I ask her.

“Not when I was working last time. It happened two-three times before though.” She informs and I turn back on my table. I wanted to call my dad and ask him what happened. But he's probably in the meeting now.

“I don't want to stay if they let Joshua go.” Julian whines looking at him. “I also don't want to leave if he's staying.” She pouts at me and I laugh. I hope we are not staying. I could really use some drinks tonight.

Our shift got over and everybody started packing. Even I did, because what if problem was solved and we don't have to stay? Because we still didn't get the news about staying back.

“I'm sorry guys, but I have to inform something.” Becca’s voice stopped us.

Spoke too soon.

“There's some big problem right now, so some of you guys have to stay back and work a little more.” Everybody groans but I didn't care.

“Are you serious? We had plans for tonight!” Niall whines and I laugh at everyone's misery.

“I'm just doing my job here. I'll call out the names of people who are supposed to stay here for a while.” She says and I roll my eyes. Why do I have a feeling my name is there?

“Parker, Niall, Joshua, Victoria, Derrick, Noah, Julian, Tina, Sarah…” I was somewhat relieved my name was not called. Thank you, heavens.

“And, Arabella,” I groan inwardly. I take my thank you back.

“Sorry, you guys have to stay for a little longer.” She doesn't sound apologetically at all.

“Aren't you staying with us?” Niall asks.

“No,” She says, packing up her things.

“But you're here to supervise us,” Joshua joins too and she rolls her eyes.

“Have fun,” Is all she says.

“And you have fun being a bitch,” I spat but she already left. What? I'm fucking angry because I can't enjoy my weekend.

“This is unbelievable.” Niall groans and looks up while he hides his face. He's fucking hot with creamy skin.

“Let's just get over with this. The sooner the better, clubs are still open after midnight, we can go later.” Joshua says, already going back to his cubicle.

“What are we going to say to our parents?” Victoria asks.

“Just say them you're sleeping over at someone's.” I say her, because even though it'll be late, I want to go clubbing. Maybe then I'll have a chance with Niall.

Niall smirks at me and winks. I laugh and turn back to my desk. We wait for about 30 minutes to know the progress but no reports were sent to us. All the boys started aiming useless papers in garbage. Some started working back, like Julian, while people like me sit until I get a fucking work to do.

I get up and stretch myself once again, “I'm going to get some fresh air, message me when something comes up.” She nods and I head out to go to bathroom.

I tie my hair in a braid and look at my tired face. I wonder what's going on upstairs. I want to go and see Harry and possibly ask him about this whole situation.

I walk out and start walking towards the elevator but I see the cafeteria doors are slightly open. I look inside to see Harry sitting on one of the chair and a laptop in front of his face. His sleeves are rolled up, tie is loosened and hair is messy.

“Well, I don't know that!” He says and I assume he's on Skype with someone.

“How could you not know, Harry? You sign all the projects.” The person answers, I could hear them well because the cafeteria is quite.

“I don't even remembering signing it. Did you seal this deal before, dad? Because I sure as hell didn't do it.” Oh, so it's his dad.

“You just said you don't remember and no, this thing happened after I gave you the company which is almost two years now. And I clearly remember my clients, Harry. I know I didn't make such deal.” Harry sighs and rubs his face.

“This is shit, where do I even start? That project has been running for a year now, how am I going to find it who did it?” He asks his dad. Even though I should concentrate but I can't help thinking how hot he looks right now.

Yes, I do have issues.

“I don't know, Harry. It took your grandpa five years to build this company; we can't just give up and let them play us. It's a big procedure but you have got to find out about this and put an end. Don't put the company in danger.” His dad warns and I really don't like him right now. He could be a little supportive.

But look who's being supportive. My subconscious comes back.

“You didn't do anything illegally, did you?” Harry asks his dad carefully. “Because I wouldn't do something like that to my company.”

“No, of course not. Our company has always been trustful, on that basis we were able to make it big-,”

“Dad, I really can't hear this now. I have employees and interns working extra shift for me. I've gotta go.” He says and closes his computer. I walk in but I guess he didn't hear me.

I walk to the coffee machine and make coffee for him. I have no idea why I am being concerned about him, but I am.

I sit in front of him and slide the coffee to him as I clear my throat. He looks up, surprised.

“Arabella,” He says.

“Well, hey there stranger.” I say and he shakes his head.

“What is this?” He looks at the coffee.

“Poison,” Can't he see it's coffee?

“I don't want it,” He says and I don't say anything. “And I don't want to play any games now, Arabella so you can go.” He says and opens his laptop again. I laugh.

“How much I know, you've been playing around here.” I say and cross my arms.

“Do you need something? I'm busy here; I have a company to save.” He tiringly says.

“What happened?” I genuinely ask. He sighs and rubs his face again.

“Nothing,” He answers and I gave him a dirty look.

“You know, I'm a great listener. You can't work with loads in your mind. I'm being held here to work for your company. So the least you could do is enlighten me with the whole situation.” I angrily say the last sentence. I know he's already troubled, but I am bitch and I'll make him suffer for not keeping contact with me.

“My company is being sued.” He finally answers and I gasp at him. He takes the coffee and drinks it and I secretly smile.

“What?” I ask, “How can anyone sue your company?”

“Why not?” He chuckles.

“Isn't your company like so powerful and biggest? You're a fucking multi-millionaire.” I say my eyes big at the news.

“Baby, I'm just the CEO of one of the biggest company. There are many, they sue each other all the time. The company that is trying to sue my company has been in this field for long. They know what they are playing at.” He grits at the last sentence.

“So what? That's it! The company is closing down?” I ask, dumbfound.

“No,” He laughs, “We’ll fight back, but for that we need to go deeper into the situation. See who planned all this, how did the project go into run. Who was the one that made me sign the documents and whatnot.” He sighs and cracks his neck. Fuck, that was hot.

“That's it? We just have to look for documents? How difficult can it be?” I say, not really knowing the real deal here.

He shakes his head and smile, “The document was signed a year ago, since then I've made many deals. Just imagine how many documents are there to go through and I have no idea what was written in the document or the name of the document.” He says, sighing umpteenth time and massaging his head.

“Isn't the project’s name is the name of the file?” I say in a duh tone.

“No shit, Sherlock!” I bite my lips from saying something rude back.

“I tried but I guess it's under some other name and fuck I didn't pay attention that time. Maybe someone deleted from the system, I don't know.” He says and I look at his miserable face.

“Don't beat yourself over it, Mr. Styles. It happened a year ago, it's okay not to remember.” He nods and goes back to work while I admire him and I don't think he minded.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“Are you seriously concerned about me?” I roll my eyes.

“I'm just being a good intern, just wants to be on boss’ good side.” I shrug, picking at my nail.

“I think you already are.” He murmurs and I look at him but his concentration was on the computer. I get up and walk towards his side and bend down to look at the screen.

“What are-,” I remove his hands from the mouse and start searching for things from last year.

“Miss Hartford, this is confidential. You can't be snooping around my laptop like this,” He scolds but I ignore him.

“Well, my body is confidential too, you don't seem to stop touching or kissing me.” I mumble but didn't look at him. I bite my lips and look some files. My knee was hurting.

I look at him staring at me; we were extremely close to each other. “What?” I ask him, he shakes his head and look at the computer screen.

“Scooch,” I say and sit down. “Do you remember when you signed the contract?” I ask him.

“January or maybe February,” I gave him a poker face. “I don't remover the exact day, Miss Hartford.” He says in his defense.

I search and find a lot of files under January to February.

“Since the name of the document was in different name, it's difficult to go through everything. But the things written in it will be something about the project right?” I ask him and he nods, looking down at me.

“So if you read those once, will you be able to recognize it?” I ask.

“Absolutely,” He confidently says and I nod standing up and walking towards my side.

“Alright then,” I say. I start walking away when his voice stops me.

“Are you leaving?” He asks me and I turn around.

“Yes, I have loads of work from my boss.” I say, “Do you not want me to leave?” I hopefully ask.

“Yeah, no. You should go before someone sees you here with me.” I nod, masking my sadness. I start walking again when he stops me again.

“Arabella, I'm just going to say this once, so listen.” I nod and gulp, anticipating his words. “I know you had plans with your fellow mates and you probably wanted to leave soon, but I'm sorry that I'm making you stay.” He breathes as if it was most difficult task for him.

“Are you apologizing?” I grin.

“Yes, because I feel bad.” I frown at that. He shouldn't though; it's not entirely his fault.

“All right, you do well.” I say and hurriedly leave not knowing what to say to him. I come back to my cubicle.

“Where have you been?” Julian asks.

“Just out,” I lie.

“I called you but you left your phone.” She hands me and I apologetically looks at her. “We've got few documents to go through.” I nod at her and take my laptop in my hand.

“Where are you going now?” I ask.

“Just out, it's nice out there. I feel suffocated here.” She nods in understanding. “Don't come and look for me.” I say and she nods again.

I leave the space and walk back to the cafeteria. Harry looks at me walking to him.

“You're back. What are you doing here?” He asks.

“Well, I can't have a grumpy boss taking all the tension. I want to leave this place as soon as possible so I can rest.” I say and open my laptop.

“Thank you,” He quietly says and I nod as I start working on the documents.

We quietly work as I keep glancing at Harry at times. He looks so concentrated and for some reason I smile. It's clear that he's worried about his company and he's not a heartless person despite of his acts.

I keep walking back to my cubicle to make everyone know that I'm not dead. I don't want anyone to come and find Harry and I working together.

I keep reading the statements from every document so Harry could answer if it's the one or not. He would shook his head and sometimes just ask me to save the document somewhere else so he can recheck it again.

I yawn and stretch myself and look at the time, it's 10:25 pm now. I get up because I'm hungry and since no one is there to give food from the other side, I jump across the table.

“What in the god’s name are you doing?” Harry asks.

“I'm hungry, do you want something?” I ask, looking around.

“There's a vending machine right by the door, Arabella.” He says and I look at it.

“When did it come there?” I say, crossing back.

“Since the time I've taken over the company,” He mumbles as I roll my eyes. I take some cash press the buttons for chips and granola bars. I make coffee for Harry and I.

“Don't you just love working late?” I sarcastically say and open the packet and offer him but he declines. My phone rings and I see that it's my dad.

“Hey, dad.” I say, not cheerful at all.

“I heard you stayed behind with us.” Dad says.

“I did, having a wonderful time, really.” He laughs on the other end.

“Just think of it as detention.” He says and I roll my eyes at the example.

“Alright, first off all, I never got detention, second detention doesn't last this long.” I point out to him and sip on my coffee.

“Did you eat anything yet?” He asks concernedly and I smile.

“Yes, daddy,” I say as I feel Mr. Styles’ eyes on me. “Did you?” I ask him back.

“Yeah, there's a vending machine in office and coffee maker, so we are good. I guess the cafeteria is locked up.” He says.

“Yeah, it is. No one is here, I've checked.” I lied since I don't want anyone coming down here.

“Alright sweetheart, me and you have works to complete. I'll let you go now.” I hum.

“Please eat something,” I remind him and he hums back and we hung up.

“Why are you not eating anything?” I ask him as I see his granola bars and chips just as it is.

“I'm not hungry.” I roll my eyes.

“You need to take a break. You've been sitting in front of the laptop for way too long. You'll damage your eyes like this.” I lecture him but he doesn't listen to me.

“Harry, are you even listening?” I say and he looks at me for a brief moment.

“I understand what you're going through but you need to eat so you can work more.” I say as I try to close his laptop.

“You can leave.” He says without looking at me.

“Huh?” I ask, chuckling at the end.

“I said to leave, go home, it's late.” I got angry since he wasn't looking up so I closed his laptop forcefully. He breathes heavily and closes his eyes.

“Arabella, what the-,” I cut him off.

“Yeah, what the fuck, Harry?” I ask him back. “What did I do wrong now?” I almost yell at him.

“Nothing, just go back so I can work peacefully.” I gape at his behavior.

“Are you fucking serious?” I grit my teeth.

“Did I laugh?” He seethes back. “Just go home, fuck. You've been eating me ear off, indirectly hinting that I'm keeping you all here. If you can't work anymore, just go back.” My mouth hung open at his words. I did say sometimes how late it's getting but I didn't mean that I want to go home.

“What the hell-,” I get cut off by him.

“I can't take your whining, so just go back home while I work peacefully, all right? It's my company that's in problem, you wouldn't fucking care about it as long as you guys are getting paid.” That was it, if my coffee was cold I would've splashed it on him. Instead of that I threw I chips at him.

“You're so fucking ignorant.” I say back. “You're a heartless person, Harry.” I kept going.

“Arabella,” He dangerously says, bits and pieces of chips in his hair.

“What? Huh?” I say, “Are you going to spank me for being a bitch to you?”

“Just go before I explode.” He warns.

“You know what? I thought maybe it would be helpful for you if I keep company. We've been sitting here for more than work hours, not even complaining a single bit about it.” I'm so angry at his behavior right now.

“Go and have a look outside if you think you're the only person who cares about the company.” He looks at me with tired eyes and I don't feel guilty at all.

“I would've left if I wanted to, fuck I was about to leave, you wanker. But then I saw you worried about your company and I didn't leave. You know I could've left.” I point at him.

“I leave all the friends out there just to help you out with this. I've been patient with you, but you're kicking us out? How fucking awesome!” He takes all my verbal blows.

“Fuck, I'm out.” I say picking up my things. “You want to deal with your problems alone? Be my fucking guest.” I say and leave him behind. He didn't even try to stop me.

I come back and start packing my things.

“Are you leaving?” Julian asks and I nod. “We can't leave,” She informs and I'm trying everything in me not to cuss at her.

Luckily, the receptionist from upstairs comes and informs us that we can go home now. Wow, he surely does work fast, fucking asshole. I don't even know why I am so worked up.

“Yes, fuck!” Niall shouts and I look at him. “Look at my ass print,” He points at his chair and we laugh. Niall is way better.

“Are we still on the clubbing thing?” I ask and look around.

“I don't mind,” Niall shrugs and I sigh in relief as I definitely need a drink.

We hear ‘me toos’ around and we agreed to go clubbing. Everybody informed their parents that they are sleeping at each other's house. I personally thought to meet my dad.

As I walk towards lift, I press the floor and wait for it to close. I see Harry walking towards lift but I press the close button. But just my luck, he stops the door and gets inside. We don't speak at all.

I push past him and walk towards my dad’s office.

“How are you?” I ask, seeing him pack his items.

“Tired,” I laugh, “I just wanna crash.” I know dad, me too.

“Dad-,” Before I could say anything, Mr. Styles interrupts us.

“Mr. Hartford, sorry to keep you so late. I'm just handing over some files to you, so you can look at it. I can't trust anyone right now. So please go through it and you can come later tomorrow. I've already kept everyone up at such hour.” I could hear sincerity in his voice and I wanted to turn around and look at him but I didn't.

“Thank you, Mr. Styles,” My dad says and I roll my eyes. I see Niall calling me, he's probably asking me to come down.

“Dad, I'm going to stay over Julian’s tonight, for the documents, we’ll look through it more. You don't mind right?” I ask him.

“No, it's good you're socializing, you punk,” I laugh and wink at him. Mr. Styles still standing behind me.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” I say and hug him. I walk past him towards the door, “Bye, daddy.” I wave at him and he does the same.

“Good work, Miss Hartford,” Just not to be rude in front of dad, I nod and forcefully smile and leave the office.

I walk down to my floor and see people already gone. I take my bag and walk towards the lift. I'm glad that my outfit is good for party.

I reach the lobby and wait for Niall who went to pee. I see my dad and his colleague coming out, I wave him bye. After waiting for like 10 minutes, Niall finally comes out.

“I thought you were dead,” I say and walk with him.

“Nope, I was attending a call from Ma.” I nod as we walk in the crisp night. “Wait here, I'll get the car.” He says and I nod.

Everyone was almost gone, except the receptionist at the desk and few people who were saying goodbye. I walk further out and look at the building. I could see the lights on in Harry’s office and I feel bad for some reason.

Niall soon comes and I sit in, thankfully the car was warmed up a little bit.

“Where are we going?” I ask him excitedly.

“Merged,” He answers and winks at me.

“Do we need fake IDs?” I ask him in case. I have one so I don't have to worry about it.

“No, the people know me there. We’ll be easily sent in.” He answers and I nod.

Not soon we reach the place and since it's midnight, there's actually more people. Our friends were waiting for us in line. Niall ask them to come in front. He shakes his hand with the guard outside, who told us that we could go in. We cheered and went inside.

The room was definitely packed as we squeeze between them to go to the bar.

“Wow, it's so packed,” I say and he nods.

“Seven tequila shots, please.” He orders the bartender. When our order comes, we take each and look at each other. “We are getting shit faced tonight!” Niall screams and gulps down his drink in one shot.

We do the same and order another around. I think we did it three times and then we order something else to get drunk.

Julian pulls me to the dance floor as I stumble and walk. I'm already feeling drunk. We dance in front of each other as others were somewhere scattered. I see Niall and Joshua talking and looking at us.

“Let's give them a show, shall we?” I slur in Julian’s ear. She nods and we start moving sensually. I close my eyes to feel the moment, it felt so good. It's been so long since I had a proper night out.

I say her that I'm going to use bathroom and I leave her. I walk towards the bathroom which was not crowded and looked at my smudge makeup. I quickly wipe it off and did my business.

I take my phone to see if I got any message but I was disappointed. I wanted to call Harry and see if he's still at the office. It must be around 1 in the morning; he shouldn't be working this late.

Instead of calling him, I thought to call the front desk.

“Styles and Company, this is Winter Sanderson, how may I help you?” The girl that I probably saw on desk says.

“Um, hi. This is Arabella Hartford. I'm just calling to know if everybody has left the office.” I ask her.

“Yes, Miss Hartford, everybody has left.” She answers. Even I know that!

“Even Mr. Styles?” I not so slyly ask.

“He just left now. Do you have any message for him?” She asks and I breathe.

 

“No, no. I was just checking. Thank you.” I say and hung up. I feel relieved knowing he went home.

I walk out of the bathroom to the bar and order a drink for myself as I see Niall and some chick dancing. Niall is fucking drunk, I can see it in his movements.

After drinking I move towards dance floor and turn Niall towards my side.

“Hey gorgeous,” He says, keeping his hand on my waist. I slide my hands from his stomach to his shoulder as I wrap my hands around it.

God knows for how long we've been dancing, it must be five songs, my legs are aching and I want to piss again. So I inform Niall that I'm going to bathroom.

I walk in and do my business. As I was walking out, I got a call. I take a good look because my vision seems blurry but I can see the purple devil emoji so I know it's Harry. I walk back inside the bathroom.

“Well, hello!” I drag my hello.

“Ara- what's that noise?” He asks.

“I'm doing a cult session, what do you want?” I spat.

“Can you even once answer me properly?” He sighs.

“Why did you call, Harry?” I ask him impatiently. I rather go and dance with Niall than have him talk rudely to me.

“Where are you?” He asks. And for a minute I thought to tell him I'm at club, getting drunk and making out with Niall just to get a reaction out from him. But I didn't.

“Attending a cult session, what do you want?” I ask him again.

“Arabella, for fuck’s sake-,”

“No!” I immediately say.

“No?” He asks.

“No, you don't get to know where I am. You don't get to care what I am doing. Fucking stop it okay?” I slur my words.

“Are you fucking drunk?” He angrily asks.

“No, that's how I speak.” I sarcastically say.

“Arabella, where are you?” He impatiently asks. “And I want an accurate answer.”

“Shut up, you don't get to control me! I've been through hell and back because of you! Why the fuck did you ignore me?” I ask him letting my emotion get the best of me.

“Baby-,”

“Don't ‘baby girl’ me.” I grip my teeth. “You think you can play me around whenever you want? Well guess what-,” I stumble down on floor. “Ow, fuck!” I say as I hit my back.

“Arabella, are you okay?” He asks.

“Where were we?” I recover from the fall, “Yes! Don't fucking play with my emotions, you heartless asshole.” I shout at him.

“Just tell me where you are?” He asks again.

“Don't pull Christian Grey shit with me. I'm not Anastasia who wants you desperately. I've had sex before so I don't have any girly feelings for you. And I might have sex tonight, so don't fucking waste my time.” I say, getting up. I don't even know why I told him that. Obviously I won't have sex or maybe I will.

“What did you say?” He grits his teeth.

“I said I'm going to kiss Niall and ask him to have sex with me. What you going to do about it?” I challenge him.

“Arabella, enough with your shit. Tell me where you are or so god help me.” But I'm not backing down easily.

“I'm not telling you, I know you will ruin it for me.” I quietly say as I massage my head. “You didn't seem to care when you kicked me out few hours prior.” I say to him.

“Just tell which club you're at, I promise I won't come. I just need to know where you are.” He sounds desperate.

“You promise you won't come?” I ask him.

“No baby, if that's what you want.” I nod, I'm stupid because I'm drunk and fucking pissed.

“I'm at Merged,” I say.

“I know that place.” Harry breathes.

“Don't fucking come!” I order but he hung up. I look at my phone for a second. I call him back but he didn't pick up. Goddammit, son of a bitch.

Instead of worrying about him, I go out confidently and search for Niall. I find him near bar and I took his hands and drag him to the dance floor.

“What took you so long?” He shouts at the high music.

“I was resting,” I shrug. He laughs and spins me around. We danced around for a bit, sometimes being extra sexual or just plain funny.

I look back at him and notice his eyes a little darker. He pulls me close and my breathing hitch.

“You're so fucking beautiful.” He says, removing my hair from my face.

“Fuck, I wanted to do this since the day we bumped into each other.” I blush but I'm sure he can't see because of the darkness.

“Can I kiss you, please?” He asks keeping his hand on my cheek. I nod, why the hell not!

He leans forward and didn't waste time in kissing me. His hands were on my ass and I tug at his hair. His lips reminded me of Harry. Fuck, no! Don't think about him.

Niall pulls my lips between his teeth and enclose my bottom lip with his lips. His lips feel so good, so moist and soft. I can only imagine how it will feel on my-

I'm pulled away from Niall all of a sudden. A hand was gripping my arms and I try to look at the man, he was wearing hoodie so I couldn't get a good look at him.

“Hey, man! Leave her alone.” Niall threateningly says.

“If you step forward, I swear to god you'll regret it.” The man says his voice somewhat familiar.

“Just leave her alone okay?” I try to pry my hand off but he was strong.

“Go fuck yourself,” The man says and starts dragging me. I scream and try to resist but he was impossible to fight with. I call Niall’s name as I see him following me around.

“Leave me, you wanker!” I say, hitting his hand with my other hand.

I turn back to see Niall lost. He must have been lost in the crowd. I see the man leading me towards the back of the club. I get weird feeling and I scream but nobody pays attention.

Finally we were at the back of the club, out in the dark night. I see a car and I knew I was being kidnapped. Why me? I try my best to get rid of his hold but I couldn't.

I was suddenly pinned to the car and I open my eyes slightly from the impact. The person removes his hoodie.

“Harry…”I say, I knew the voice was familiar. Anger boils inside me, he fucking promised he wouldn't come and ruin my night.

“You son of a-,” Before I could finish, I was kissed by him, forcefully. His lips were on mine all of a sudden. Since his legs were in between mine, I was trapped; I couldn't kick his shin for doing this.

I try to fight back, he moves his lips but I keep mine closed and tightly sealed. I try to get my hand away from his hold but he clutch is harder. He didn't even move away.

As much as I want to hit him, his lips feel too good on me. I was slowly losing my battle, as I stop moving and let him control me. I opened my mouth so that he can kiss me properly.

I throw my head back, as soon as he pulls my lower lip between his teeth. He leaves his hold and slowly brings my hands around his shoulder. I had a great chance to hit him, but he's the one in control.

He run his fingers in my hair and yanks my hair down lightly. He rubs our crotches together, and fuck I want him right now. I haven't been laid, I'm drunk and I just want him to fuck me now.

He grazes my fading hickey with his teeth and I hiss in pleasure. It still stings, but it feels damn good. He sucks on the same spot, hardly as if marking his territory again. His hands were on my ass, squeezing even so slightly. I'd be lying if I say that I don't want to be spanked by him.

“Harry…” I moan in the air. It was like a whisper, it was cold outside, my nose was turning red but why do I feel hot? For some reason he didn't ask me to call him ‘daddy’.

“Mine,” He growls in my neck. “You're mine to kiss, mine to touch and mine to fuck.” I moan as I rest my head on his shoulder and bit his shoulder.

“Harry, please kiss me,” I almost beg him. He looks at me and smirks. I pull him close and initiated the kiss. He tries to move back.

“Arabella….” He tries to speak, “I'm the-,” I didn't allow him to speak as I invade his mouth.

“Fuck your rules now.” I say and I could see the lust in his eyes. I kiss him again and he doesn't waste a moment to ask me to open my mouth. His tongue enters my warm mouth and fuck it feels great.

I whimper at the sensation. He taps my thighs and I know what to do next. I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He picks me up with ease and settles me on the car’s hood. We didn't dare to break our kiss. I tug at his hair and bring myself closer to the edge of the car to feel his body.

He sucks on my tongue and it's so disgusting but so fucking hot, I'm already wet down there. His hands are on my thighs, moving up and down. God, I want him to touch me down there.

He stops kissing me, his eyes glossy filled with lust while his lips swollen and very pink. I moan at the sight in front of me. He caresses my lips and I try to bite him as he smirks.

“I could only imagine how these lips would look around my cock,” I whine as I push into him, my legs tightening around him.

“I would fuck you so good, could give you the best time of your life. I could see it in your eyes baby and I bet,” His hand moves closer to my sex, “You're fucking soaking down here.” He presses his thumb on my crotch. I roll my head back and push into his finger.

“Harry, please.” I whimper, it feels too good now. And I don't care who would catch is, I just want him to fuck me otherwise I'll go crazy.

He comes closer to my lips and pulls at it, while his finger still on my clothed crotch, not moving.

“Fucking take me already,” I frustratingly say and he surprisingly moves back.

“We can't,” He sternly says and l look at him and almost laugh at that. Didn't he want to fuck me good?

“What?” I ask, maybe I heard it wrong.

“We can't do it,” He shakes his head no and looks down for a moment and then back up at me.

“Are you fucking serious?” I blow up. How can he do this? Is this still a game for him? Is he punishing me for something?

“Look at your condition!” He yells back and I'm taken aback. “You're fucking drunk out of your mind. You hated me; you were fucking cussing at me not few minutes ago.” He reminds and I look down. He's not wrong though.

I slip from the car’s hood and stood in front of him. As much as he is right, he is equally wrong. If he wasn't going to fuck, then why did he foreplay?

“Let me take you home,” Harry whispers and I look at him in anger.

“I don't want to go with you anymore,” I spat. “I don't want to be near you right now.” I say.

“Arabella-,”

“No, fuck you! If you can't fuck me then I'm going in and ending my night with Niall.” His eyes darken at the name of Niall.

“You're not doing that,” He warns.

“Try me,” I say and walk past him but he grabs my hands. “Leave me, Harry.” I say, without turning to look at him.

“I'm not leaving for you to go inside and fuck Nial.” He says, pulling me back and coming in front of me.

“Then why don't you?” I challenge him.

“Because you're drunk and I wouldn't take advantage of you.” He shakes his head and I roll my eyes. I take my hands from his holds and walk away from him to the back door entrance.

I feel sick; because of alcohol and the way I reacted to Harry’s touch and begged him to fuck me. He’ll never make me forget it. As soon as I reach the door’s handle, I turn to my side and throw up.

“Shit, Arabella!” I hear Harry while I empty my stomach. I soon felt him behind me, holding my hair up. “Are you okay, love?” He asks.

“Do I look okay to you?” I snap at him as a last bit of food that I ate earlier comes out from my mouth.

I try to stand up but I stumble back into Harry who holds me safely.

“Let's get you home,” He says, pulling me with him.

“No, I don-,” He cuts me off.

“Arabella, enough with your behavior. We are going home whether you like it or not.” He says and pulls me and I try to resist it but he was strong.

He settles me in his car as if I'm a baby.

“I can't go to my home, Harry.” I say when he sits on the driver seat. “My dad thinks I'm at Julian’s. He can't see me like this.” I say to him and he sighs, rubbing his face.

“I swear if you would have lied to me like this, I would have made sure to punish so you so hard, so it would have reminded you not to play this shit with me.” I gulp and look at his angry face, he wasn't looking at me. If he's not going to fuck me, why is he saying such things?

“Well, lucky me, you're not my daddy.” I purposely say ‘daddy’ to get a reaction out of him.

He looks at me with intense look, “You'll soon be calling me that, baby girl.” He says, starting the engine. I roll my eyes and close my eyes as I lay my head on the window.

I don't know where is he taking me, he could throw me on the road, I hardly care. I just need to close my eyes for a little bit, I'm on the verge of passing out.

 

I move around, my head is already aching. I don't want to open my eyes but I do anyway, because I want to know what happened. I slowly open my eyes and wait for my vision of be clear.

I get up all of a sudden and look around the room. This is not my room. Where am I? Was I kidnapped last night? Did I go home with Niall? The bed is king sized with grey sheets on it. I pull away my comforter to see I'm not in my clothes. I'm wearing some kind of long t-shirt, I look inside the shirt and see I'm not wearing any bra but I have my panties on.

Did we have sex? Niall and I? I look around the huge room, wow, Niall is fucking rich. It's quite dark in here and I look at the digital clock and it's says, 8:16 am on it. Fuck, I'm late.

Did Niall already leave without me? I'm actually enchanted by this room. The roof is so tall, there is a huge TV right on front wall. The left side of the room is covered with curtains. The other side has a door, wall decorated with show pieces and all. There are total three doors in this room. I guess one for exiting, one for bathroom and maybe other for closet.

Where the fuck am I? How come Niall is so rich? I'm kinda scared now. I can hardly remember last night well. I remember bits and pieces but it's all blurry. Did we have sex? Cause I don't remember and it's scaring me.

I pull away the comforter once again and look at my attire. I don't have bra, I actually go to bed without bra. But whose shirt is this? I take a sniff and I'm still in confusion.

“You're up,” I look at the door and see Harry standing, coming inside. I scream and stand up in bed and start throwing pillow at him.

“How come you're at Niall’s home?” I shout as I throw a pillow at him, hitting him perfectly square in face. Yes!

“Stop it!” He tells and I do. “This is my house.” He informs, shaking his hair.

“What?” I say, does that mean we-we had sex? I boil in anger and start throwing pillow and comforter at him.

“What did you do with me?” I shout, trying to throw heavy comforter at him. He dodges my hit and comes in front of me and pulls my legs so I fell down on my back in bed. He hovers above me.

“Are you not hangover? How come you're shouting so much?” He looks with anger at me and I try to wiggle out of his hold. Now that he reminds me, I'm actually feeling terrible right now. My head is hammering.

“Let me get some Advil for you, and you stay put here.” He orders and I roll my eyes. He moves away from me and I sit up in bed. He goes into the bathroom I assume and come back with two Advil in his hand.

He stands beside the table and pour water into the glass. I took time finally looking at him. His hair seems wet, so either he showered or worked out. Both are fucking hot. He is shirtless, fuck he's toned. There are so many tattoos on his body. Wow, he's hot for a 28 years old man.

“Like the view?” He asks, handing me water and Advil. I roll my eyes and drink it while he puts all the pillows back to its place.

“Why am I here?” I ask him, turning back to look at him.

“You were piss drunk last night; I came to pick you up.” He shrugs and goes inside his closet. I wait for him to come out so I could ask him more question.

He comes back out wearing a shirt, I inwardly pout.

“Did I ask you? Did I call you?” I ask him, because it would be embarrassing if I called him.

“No, you didn't.” He says, drying his hair with a towel. “Stop asking so many questions, Arabella. You were drunk, I called you, asked you the location and picked you up and brought you here. End of it.” He frustratingly says and I huff.

“Was it really the end of it?” I accusingly ask him. I want to know what we did last night. Knowing Harry, I'm sure he didn't just help me. And why am I in his clothes?

“What do you mean?” He says, looking at me.

“Did you-,” I sign, “Did we have sex?” I ask him nervously. Even though I want to have sex with him, I don't want to have sex with him where I don't know what happened. That's basically taking advantage of me.

He laughs and shakes his hair out of his face as I furrow my eyebrows. He walks towards me and bends his one knee on the bed and comes closer to my face.

“As much as I want to fuck you, I wouldn't take advantage of you in the state you were in last night.” He breathes in my ear and hair rise on my skin as I breathe heavily. He moves back and smirks at my reaction.

“So wh-,” I clear my throat, “Who changed my clothes?” I dare to ask.

“I did,” He shrugs and put gel in his hair.

“Did you remove my bra too?” I ask him, slowly getting angry.

“Yes, who else would do it?” Harry asks, not looking at me. That's it! I take another pillow and throw hard at him. He was caught off guard. He looks angry at me.

“You're a fucking pervert,” I say and start throwing pillows at him.

“Arabella, stop it!” Harry angrily says but I didn't care. “Would you rather want me to leave you in your uncomfortable clothes last night?” Harry asks, holding my hands so I don't throw any more pillows.

“Yes! You saw me naked!” I feel so embarrassed. And it's horrible that I don't remember anything. What if he actually did something last night, but since I don't remember, he is easily lying to me.

“I was eventually going to see you naked,” Harry smirks and I kick at his thigh.

“Ow,” He says stumbling back.

“Oh, my god!” I say and hide my face in my hands. It's so horrible, I feel so vulnerable right now.

“Arabella, I didn't do anything with you if that's what you're thinking. I just changed your clothes and that too quickly.” He assures me.

“Well, I don't know that,” I mumble. I heard him sigh and the bed dip so I know he's sitting next to me. He waits for me to speak again as I try to regain my memory.

Oh, fuck! Niall!

“Oh, my god! Did you come into the club?” I ask him and he nods unsurely.

“Did you drag me out of the club?” I ask again and hoping that didn't happen. I was kissing Niall.

“Not drag, per say. I just took you out of the club.” How could he even say that! I'm so angry at his behavior. How dare he think that it's okay to come and drag me out of the club while I'm making out with Niall? What would Niall think of me? He must be worrying about me!

“You ruined my night, Harry. I was kissing Niall while you literally dragged me away. What am I going to tell Niall?” I ask him, glaring at his face.

He rolls his eyes, “Why were you even kissing him?” He asks instead. What?

“Because I can,” I grit my teeth. “Oh god! You just ruined everything!” I blame him as I whine on bed.

“I'm glad,” He mumbles and I glare at him dangerously. “You were going to sleep with him, am I supposed to ignore it?” He asks.

“Yes, because you shouldn't care who I sleep with. You don't own me!” I yell at him.

“I do though, I've marked you!” Harry grits his teeth.

“Are you an Alpha? Are you a vampire?” I ask and he confusedly looks at me. “No! You're a human, no scratch that, you're an asshole. Marking someone doesn't mean they are yours!” I shout at him.

“This is reality, for fuck’s sake!” I pull at my hair. It could have been so good between Niall and I. But no, Mr. Asshole had to intervene.

“Why did you come huh? Why did you even kiss me?” I push him but he didn't budge. Damn, he's strong.

“For your kind information, you begged me.” Harry blames me.

“Don't put this on me! I was drunk and sexually frustrated-,”

“That's why I had to drag you out of the club. You were just going to sleep with Niall because you were sexually frustrated.” He explains calmly which scares me because I can see he's about to explode anytime soon.

“Everybody must be so worried at my disappearance.” I realize. “Shit, I need to inform Julian.” I say and look around for my belongings.

“I already messaged them through your phone.” Harry says, not looking at me. How can he message them? I have passcode in my phone. Unless he-

I was about to hit him for going through my privacy when he caught my hand and rolled me on back as he hovered above me.

“Ow,” I say. I'm only angry because I've saved Harry’s photos in my camera roll and my search history will only show about Harry. What if he went through all that?

“Can you fucking stop your nagging?” He says. “Can you just thank me for what I did? Stop being a bitch for a minute.” Harry scolds and I scoff. I'm being bitch.

“You invaded my privacy, you asshole.” I say and try to move but I was caught.

“Arabella, you make me lose my damn mind!” He closes his eyes and his hold lightens for a moment. “I was trying to-,” Before he could say anything, I wrap my legs around him and pull tightly.

He was caught off guard so his lower body fell on top of mine. He opens his eyes and looks at my face and smirks.

“Well, I'm glad you're complying with my needs without me asking you.” I widen my eyes.

“No-what? No! That was martial arts! You were supposed to feel pain.” I say and held him tightly by my leg so he could feel the pain.

His head dip down in my neck, his mouth blowing warm air near my ear.

“Believe me, baby girl; I'm feeling everything but pain.” And tugs at my earlobe. Arabella, don't fucking whimper!

I push him away and get up. He smirks and sits down on bed.

“Where are my clothes?” I ask him, not even looking at him.

“On the couch,” He points at the couch in the corner near the curtains.

I walk towards it and take in in my hand.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, getting up from bed.

“Home,” I say and twist the knob of the door.

“You're not going home.” He orders in his low voice.

“Let me go home, Harry. I've to get ready for work; I'm tired of having any conversation with you.” I say, sighing. So much has happened since yesterday, I just want the floor to swallow me right now.

“I will take you home,” He says and I look at him, trying to decipher the meaning behind it. “Let's have breakfast and I will leave you.” He asks.

I didn't fight back even, I'm so tired and hungry now. I could really eat some breakfast. My stomach feels light and empty. So I nod.

“Do you want to use the bathroom?” He asks and I nod. I keep back my clothes on the bed and walk towards the bathroom.

Wow, his bathroom is as big as my room. Perks of being a multimillionaire. He knows how and where to use his money. I look myself in mirror and gasp.

My makeup was smudged; my hair was tangled in the worst way possible. Was I talking to Harry while being like this?

I whine inwardly, can I dig a hole for myself so it could swallow me?

I was my face with water since I couldn't find any face wash here. Luckily I found Listerine and I washed my mouth with it.

After doing my business, I came out of bathroom and my breathing hitched at the sight of Harry. Fuck me!

He was buttoning up a white collared shirt, his slacks were unbuttoned. His ass looks perfect is his slack, it brings out well. Damn, he's definitely my wet dream.

“Enjoying the view, love?” He interrupts my thoughts and I look at him. He looks at me through the mirror. “Take a picture, it'll last forever.” He winks at me and I blush.

Dammit, Arabella! Be more confident.

“You can wait down in the kitchen while I get dressed,” I nod and walk to pick my belongings. “Or you can wait here while I'm getting dressed.” His voice stops me.

“I rather no,” I say and open the door to leave his room. I rather not, because I might literally jump at him.

Wow, I look around. Is this palace? It's so big. There's a balcony on the second floor, overviewing God knows what! But I bet it's something fantastic. There was a big chandelier hanging.

I walk down the spirally step to the ground floor, he has decorated the house so well. I don't know where to go, his house is so big. After walking around a bit, I found his living room so I set my clothes there as I inspect everything.

Damn, I want to be rich.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks as he comes into the living room. He keeps his coat and belonging on the couch.

“I couldn't find the kitchen,” I say, embarrassingly.

“My house isn't that big, love.” He says chuckling while I snort. “Why haven't you changed your clothes?” He asks, looking up and down.

“I'll change now,” I say, picking up my clothes from last night.

“It's fine, I'm starving. Let's have breakfast first.” I nod, not trusting my voice right now. I follow him into his kitchen and made sure that I don't act like I've never seen it before, but I gasp as I see his kitchen.

“Sit down, I'll make something for us.” I nod and sat down the chair. This house is perfect, does he live alone? I didn't dare to ask.

While he was cooking, I admire him from behind, I could see his muscles contracting while he cooks egg. Am I really rejecting this man’s offer?

I must be stupid!

Yes, you are. My subconscious agrees.

I bite my lips as I daydream about him, hovering above me and his muscles contracting the same way while he's thrusting into me.

I didn't realize he has come over to my side. He turns my chair to face me, while keeping his hands on my naked thighs.

“Penny for your thoughts,” He asks, nosing my cheeks and leaving a kiss at the corner of my lips.

“Uh, I...um,” I stutter. What am I even going to tell him? Suddenly I was lifted off the chair to the counter.

He spreads my legs and stand in between them. In no time his lips kissed mine and I kissed him back. I grab at his hair and tug it, which I know he likes it. His hands rubbing up and down my thighs, leaving goose bumps. His hands slide from my thighs to my waist as he holds me.

Our kiss got more sensual, he bites my lips and I moan as he enters his tongue. God, I want to rip his clothes right now.

He leaves my lips and kisses me down my neck, pulling his t-shirt, so he could kiss more.

“I want to have something else for breakfast.” He hints, his fingers playing with the band of my panties. I gulp and push him away.

“We shouldn't be doing this now. I have to go home.” I say, looking down at his shoe. I can dare to look at him, see the lust for me in his eyes.

He sighs and starts serving breakfast. We are in silence, not really saying anything. He was checking his mobile while I was checking him out.

“Go change your clothes so we can leave.” I nod and leave the kitchen. Since I don't know where to go and change, I quickly change in the living room. I fold his t shirt and left it on the couch.

He comes inside and wears his coat and holds his own things. Without saying a word, we leave his house. It's definitely a mansion, I thought he lived in a penthouse.

We settle in the car, and he starts driving. I'm definitely sure he's angry with me because I stopped what was about to happen in the kitchen. But how can he blame me? I wasn't ready.

But you were ready to have sex with Niall yesterday. My subconscious concludes.

That's different, I say back.

I don't see how, she retorts.

“Stop here,” I say, not asking him to stop in front of my house.

“Your house is there,” He points with his hands on his wheel. Oh really? I didn't know my own house location!

“Do you want my dad to see me coming out from your car?” I ask him and gather my purse.

“Whatever,” He blows out air, looking straight. Since I couldn't see his eyes I don't know how angry he is.

“I don't know what's your damn problem is, Harry but you need to fix your anger issues at petty things.” I spat at him and leave his car.

We can't go without fighting, every time we are fighting. Why can't we act civil for a moment? He gets so angry at small things, ugh!

I walk, as he sped past me. I walk to my house and unlock it with my key. I walk into the living room and saw dad reading newspaper.

“Hey, dad.” I say.

“Hey, sweetheart. How was your sleepover?” He asks as I stand near the stairs.

“It was good, we worked till two I guess and slept. Alarm didn't go off so we slept in late.” I apologetically say.

“No worries, Mr. Styles already said we could come a little bit late.” I nod. “Get ready, yeah? We have half an hour to leave.” I nod again and walk to my room. But not before dad asking if I had breakfast and I replied yes.

I didn't feel like washing my hair so I dry shampooed it. I took a warm shower quickly and started to get dressed for the day ahead.

I wore my knitted crop top in white and matched it with denim strapped pants that was torn off here and there. I wore my white sneakers and styled my hair in a messy pony tail. I wore a head scarf around my neck. ([OUTFIT](https://www.polyvore.com/ao3/set?id=208726402))

Since my hickey was fading away, I thought I could cover it up with makeup, but Harry had to go out and refresh the hickey again.

I did minimal makeup but applied bold pink lipstick and wore my sunglasses. I head down to see dad in same position as before.

“I'm ready,” I say. He looks at me and smile. Keeping his newspaper down, he gather his things and we walk out the house.

“Do we have to work late tonight?” I ask him. Technically it should be interns off day but since the problem that has occurred, we were called to come in.

“I don't think so,” Dad answers. “What happened? You don't look enthusiastic today.” He frowns at my miserable face.

“Nothing, I'm just tired I guess.” I shrug and lay my head on the window. I'm not tired, I'm just upset at Harry for being rude at me.

We park the car and get off. I'm dreading already because I have to face Niall. Even though he was drunk, he would definitely ask me question about why I was dragged. I have no idea what to answer him.

I reach my floor and wave bye to dad. I keep my things on desk and look around for Niall. Maybe I could avoid him. I need caffeine.

So I walk out the door but not before bumping into the person I wanted to avoid.

“Hey, Arabella!” Niall worriedly says. “Thank god, you're all right!” He pulls me into a hug and I give out small smile.

“I'm fine, Niall.” I assure.

“Are you hurt?” He asks me and I shake my head no.

“What happened? We were kissing and you were suddenly dragged away.” Niall say, clueless. I don't know what to answer him. I didn't come up with an excuse. I definitely can't say it was Harry.

“Who was that person, Arabella?” He asks and I close my eyes, the question I've been dreading.

“Oh, Mr. Styles,” I hear Niall say and I open my eyes and look behind me to see Harry.

“Mr. Horan, how was your last night?” Harry asks and I made a helping face. He looks at me and smirks.

“Great, sir!” Niall charmingly says. I join my hands together secretively and begged Harry to do something.

“You both stayed behind, didn't you?” Niall nods but I just kept showing Harry my miserable face. Dammit, why isn't he doing anything?

“Must have been a lot of stress for you guys,” He was being anything but sympathetic.

“Not really, sir. We went out clubbing, so it was great night.” Niall answers, I give up and look down at my shoes.

“Great night then, huh?” Harry bitterly asks, I'm not sure if I Niall caught it.

“Yep, except for this one.” Niall comes forward and sling his arm over my shoulder. I look up at Harry who attention was on what just happened.

“What happened?” Harry asks.

“She got drunk and left home early. You could have informed us a little earlier, babe.” Niall say, bumping his hips into mine. I nod.

“Well, it sounded fun. But now you have to work. My company is in trouble and I need everyone to be extra serious.” Harry says and Niall nods.

“I'm looking forward to you, Mr. Horan. I hope you take this seriously.” Harry says.

“Of course, sir. I was about to just start working.” Niall says removing his hand from my shoulder.

“Good,” Harry smiles and I bet my fortune it's fake.

“You coming?” Niall asks me.

“Go in, I'm.. I'll get a cup of coffee first.” I say smiling at him. He nods and leaves us alone.

“Did I just save your ass?” Harry asks, not coming closer.

“It's funny, because you were the one who put my ass in danger.” I angrily look at him. I'm still not over with his attitude in the car.

“I really don't like the way you thank.” Harry complains.

“Good, because I wasn't.” I rub my forehead. I need coffee. “And since you've put me in such position where I don't know what to explain to Niall about who dragged me, you should be the one helping me.” I say.

“Help yourself, Miss Hartford.” He says and walks past me. I turn to look around at him going in lift.

“Are you serious?” I gape at him.

And since I didn't get any excuse, I did my best to avoid Niall which was difficult. Every time he tried to come and see me, I'll walk away with an excuse. I'm sure he started suspecting it and soon by the end of day, I'll have to come with an explanation.

After three hours into work, and avoiding Niall I get a message from Harry.

From, The Devil  
If you want to know an excuse, then come to my office.

It says and I look at it few times. I know I could find myself a good excuse, I don't need to go into his office.

From, The Devil  
Now!

But I don't know why, I don't know what it is that made me get up and walk towards his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want Harry's POV in the next chapter? Just a small part where I'll be describing the events that took place after Arabella passed out and Harry took care of her. Obviously, the whole chapter won't be in his POV. But if you guys want to know, I guess I can write it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for patiently waiting and for the amazing response to this story. To be honest, I've been feeling a little demotivated and I had loads of school work. But now I'm back with another chapter.  
> This is the last update of 2016, it's my treat for Christmas and New Year's.  
> As the story will develop, the character will bicker less which was interesting part of the whole story. Anyway, I just want to say that you keep showing the same support and love to thi story till the end.  
> Your votes and reads mean the most to me.

Chapter 10 

 

After parting ways from a very conceited boss, I make my way to my cubicle. Everybody has already started working so I'm glad I don't have to face Niall right now. 

 

I'm usually good at lying but what Mr. Styles has done yesterday was out to context. How will I explain Niall about me dragged away all of a sudden?

 

This act only gives a person to doubt that I was kidnapped in the middle of a crowd. But right now, I'm fine. So I was not kidnapped, that's out of the way. And that's not reasonable to tell Niall. 

 

I puff out air and relax in my seat. This is shit, coming here is shit, working here is shit, attracted to your boss is shit, kissing Harry is… it's not shit per say but it's a shit thought. 

 

Why is life shit? 

 

I have done nothing wrong yet I feel I'm the one that has wronged a lot. Why do I have to explain every time to people? How come he always gets away without explaining? How come he always gets to do what he wants? 

 

He's one frustrating and challenging man I've ever met. 

 

Sitting here and thinking of the ways to get out of the situation instead of working, is really frustrating itself. While that asshole is probably sitting on his mighty throne, drinking his alcohol in a chalice with his million dollars safe and laughing evilly. 

 

You get the point, right? 

 

In the midst of thinking a way out, someone kept their hand my shoulder. I jump slightly and a small shriek left my mouth. 

 

“It's all right, it's me.” Julian says and sits down on her chair. 

 

“Why do you have to be dramatic?” I ask her, as I calm my heart. For a minute I thought it was Niall who finally thought to confront me. 

 

“I wasn't being dramatic,” She rolls her eyes. 

 

“Why are you late?” I suspiciously ask her as I see Joshua coming in with a disheveled look. “Oh, my god! You guys did not!” I almost shout but Julian jumped right at me to shut me up. 

 

“Shut up, shut up,” She says, keeping her hand on my mouth while few people gave us a look. 

 

Out of them, one says, “Can you guys keep it low?” To be precise, a girl says with an attitude. 

 

I wish I could reply back to her snappy ass but Julian did that for me, “Calm down, take a deep breath and then hold it for twenty minutes.” 

 

Everybody around us laugh as I do too. Julian’s attention turns back to me and she glares at me. I look anywhere but her. 

 

She sits back on her chair and before I could open my mouth she shush me again, “Don't,” She warns. 

 

“But you guys hooked up!” I reason as I move closer to her. 

 

“It's no big deal and we didn't,” She sighs, “We didn't even hook up properly.” She shook her head in disappointment. 

 

“Tell me everything,” I say and she signals me to the camera behind us, recording everything. 

 

I roll my eyes, I could hardly care about Mr. Styles right now moreover I don't think so he's that free to always look for me. 

 

“Relax, just tell me, I'm dying to know.” I say, holding her hands. It feels weird to be acting like that. I never had girlfriends or a friend, because I don't want to be a snobby person and gossip about others. 

 

But this feels natural to do and maybe it's because of Julian. She's an easy going person and doesn't try to pry in my life, which I like in a person. 

 

So instead of caring about what Mr. Styles will do later, she sighs and explain to me. 

 

“We kissed and then we went to his home, I mean almost.” She says and I furrow my eyebrows. 

 

“Almost?” I ask her. 

 

“Yes, almost. I started throwing up on the roadside. So instead of having sex like we should have done, he decided to drop me home. What a gentleman, right?” She huffs in annoyance. 

 

“Wow, so are so dick whipped.” I say. 

 

“It's not about being dick whipped, I thought maybe it could do somewhere and with that thought I asked him to stay. Which he did and it was perfect waking up next to him but it was so awkward.” She complains, completely leaning back in chair. 

 

“He said it was a drunken mistake, can you believe that?” She asks, all of a sudden, sitting back straight. 

 

“Wow, what a dick,” I say, taking her side instead of explaining the situation. Because that's what friends do right? Take each other's side? 

 

“And Niall had to call and ruin everything,” She huffs again, I guess that's her 10th time. 

 

“You know what's the worst situation if we were to have sex?” She asks, already a grin breaking on her face. 

 

“What?” I ask, equally smiling. 

 

“Instead of enjoying, I would have been thinking about you lost ass.” She laughs but I didn't as I wait for her to confront me on this topic. 

 

The other girl again glares us at again and I say, “Remember, hold your breath for twenty minutes and release out if you manage to live.” Julian looks at the girl and then at me. 

 

“Where did you go last night?” She asks the most anticipated question. I inwardly sigh. 

 

“With a friend,” I lie. Mr. Styles is anything but a friend. No, you know what? He's way too friendly for being a boss. 

 

Julian raise her eyebrow as if signalling me to not lie. “A friend that was rude and dragged you?” She suspiciously ask. 

 

Whoopsie - daisy. 

 

I nervously laugh, “That's what Niall told you, didn't he?” 

 

“He was quite worried, he came rushing to us saying you're being kidnapped.” She informs with a chuckle. 

 

“See, I wasn't.” I say to her, “Just a friend who got excited after spotting me.” I lie through my teeth, no ounce of guilt. 

 

“Wasn't he too excited?” She sarcastically ask. “I thought you didn't have friends.” 

 

“Very funny, I'm not a loner.” I say, looking around the office and not seeing Niall. 

 

“Are you lying?” Julian suddenly ask, doubting something. 

 

“What? Why would I lie?” I ask her as my phone pinged. I look slightly and see it's from Mr. Styles. Now what does he want? 

 

“We searched everywhere for you, but I guess you were gone. Niall persisted we search everywhere and we did until you messaged,” She informs about the last night. I can't even begin to tell how much of a damage Harry has done. But I should also be thankful that he had some sense in messaging my friends. 

 

“I'm fine, I told you right? It was a friend and we decided to catch up so we left the suffocating place.” I reassure her that I'm not lying. If she's a little stupid she'll accept it. 

 

“All right, if you say so.” She relaxes and yeah, she's a little stupid. “But you do realize that Niall will be persistent right? He didn't even believe when we showed him the message. He kept saying it's the kidnapper.” Julian informs, also showing me the message that apparently ‘I’ sent to them. 

 

“I'll explain it to him, it did look wrong that time.” I agree and look again for Niall and this time I find him looking back at me from his seat. He immediately looks away as I smile. 

 

“He definitely likes you,” Julian says, looking in the same direction. 

 

“Let's get back to work,” I say, changing the subject. She agrees and we turn back to our cubicle. 

 

First thing first, I checked Mr. Styles’ message. But I didn't feel like replying to it yet. I only checked on my locked screen so he wouldn't know that I'm ignoring him. 

 

I need to work on my lie. Niall wouldn't be an easy person to explain because he saw what happened and he won't believe if I just say it's an old friend. Because what kind of an old friend acts like that? 

 

Clearly, you don't associate yourself with well mannered friends, my subconscious retorts. 

 

After three hours of working, rather thinking about an excuse I finally decide to check on the message. 

 

From, The Devil  
If you want to know an excuse, then come to my office. 

 

It says and I look at it few times. I know I could find myself a good excuse, I don't need to go into his office. 

 

From, The Devil  
Now! 

 

Why do I have to listen to him? I can find my own excuse. I have Ph.D. in lying, I can do it. But why are my feet already pulling me towards the lift doors? 

 

“Arabella, where are you doing?” Julian shouts after me, getting everybody’s attention. 

 

“Huh? Um, I'm going to my dad’s office, he just messaged me.” I lie again. See I could lie, I don't need to go to Mr. Styles’ office to find a lie. 

 

But no, my feet has their own mind as I press the 11th floor. Each time I go on this floor I only pray that dad doesn't notice me going to his boss’ office. 

 

And today is not different, it's very difficult to go unnoticed by so many people and if anyone sees me going to Mr. Styles’ office they'll surely tell me dad. 

 

So I look down and try to hide my face with my hair and pass my dad’s office. I hope he didn't notice me. I don't even know if he's in the office. 

 

I stand in front of Mr. Styles’ office and knock on his door. 

 

“Come in,” I hear his voice and I slowly open the door and enter inside. He didn't look up at me when I entered so I took my time in ogling at him. 

 

He was wearing a white shirt, with few top buttons loose so I can see his tattoos. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hair a mess. I lick my lips at the sight. 

 

Now this is a porno. 

 

He looks up at me and smirk at my view. I feel so vulnerable all of a sudden at the way he's looking at me. 

 

“Miss. Hartford, to what do I owe your presence?” He teasingly ask, leaving his work and coming to the other side of the table and leaning his bum against it. 

 

“You messaged me to come here,” I mumble, without looking at him because I don't think I can and not jump on his bones. 

 

“That was three hours ago,” He reminds me. 

 

“I was busy, sir,” I stress the word ‘sir’. “I couldn't just leave an important task.” 

 

“You can if your boss called you. Do you know the rules here? First, listen to your boss, always.” He says as I sigh inwardly. Yeah right, so you could always use your ways on me. 

 

“Now come closer,” He says and I look at him, challenging him. 

 

“Listen to you boss, Arabella,” He reminds and I roll my eyes but move forward but not too much. “Don't play games, Arabella,” He warns. 

 

I take a deep breath and move towards him until we are an arm's length away. He crosses his arms over his chest and his muscle flexes. 

 

Look away, Arabella. 

 

And I did just like my subconscious told me. 

 

“So I messaged you three hours ago and you're coming now,” He says and I nod, not even trying to look up at him. 

 

“Look at me, Arabella.” He orders. 

 

“I might say something stupid,” I say, not even looking up. 

 

“Do you mean to say you'll say something stupid once you see my face?” He concludes and I roll my eyes again. 

 

“Everybody intercepts in their own way,” I say and suddenly I'm pulled towards him until I crash to his chest. 

 

“You were saying?” He asks, not leaving my hand as I look at his eyes. Beautiful but not his personality. 

 

“Why did you call me?” I ask him, trying to get away from his hold. Impossible task. 

 

“Oh you know why,” He says, a little smile on his lips. No, I actually don't. 

 

“My reason,” I whisper. His face comes closer to me as I try to move back. 

 

“Your reason,” He confirms. 

 

“So tell me,” I ask of him, looking at his inviting lips then at his eyes. 

 

“Did you really come for the reason?” Harry ask, moving away and leaving his hold. 

 

“I-I did,” I stutter with my answer. Dammit! 

 

“Did you now?” He teases, now moving to his side and sitting on the chair. 

 

“You're very smart, Bella, I'm sure you could have found your own excuse. For such petty reason you came all the way to my office.” He smirks as if he caught me in my act. 

 

“If you're not going to help, then don't message me for no reason,” I say as I turn to leave. 

 

But before I could even reach the handle of the door, he hold my hand and pulls me back to his chest. 

 

“You don't leave until I say so,” I was not even surprised at his action and I didn't even fight. 

 

“Why did you come to the office? You're always fighting me, how come you compiled this easily?” He asks, moving my hair to the side. A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling of his lips. 

 

“I honestly came for a reason. I thought you would help me after seeing me worried over it,” I answer, partially lying but Mr. Styles doesn't have to know it. 

 

“And, to be honest, it was your mistake, so help me out Mr. Styles,” I whisper his name, looking him through my peripheral vision. 

 

He turns me and presses me against the door. Again, not at all surprised. 

 

“I don't believe you,” He says. 

 

“I had no other intentions.” I say back immediately. 

 

“You're not fighting back,” He notices and look at me waiting for an explanation. 

 

“Maybe because I don't want to,” I whisper back to him. He grunts and move closer to me. 

 

“You-,” 

 

“No wait, that was cheesy. I can give a better explanation.” I say and he amusedly pulls back. 

 

“It's not a movie,” He raise his eyebrows. 

 

“That wasn't my explanation.”

 

“I'm happy with it, so we’ll go with it,” He says and moves his face closer. I open my mouth to say something back and he stops for a minute for me to say something back too. But nothing leaves my lips and he takes an indication to capture my lips. 

 

I actually didn't fight this time, I let him have his way with me maybe because even I wanted it. But like he always said I've been playing hard to get. And I'm not doing it purposely, I'm still doubtful about this whole thing. 

 

I'm usually a not giving shit about what others thing person but if this comes out, my life will be ruined same as his. But he has enough money to get out of this. What about me? 

 

My dad will disown me surely, I'll be looked down by the whole world and I don't even want to think about other things that could happen. 

 

But there's something about his kiss. His kisses are like fire that burns my entire body. It's an indescribable feeling to explain. Maybe it's because he's experienced. 

 

He likes to dominate from starting, his soft lips fits perfectly with mine or so I like to think. He pulls me closer to his body, every fibre in my body is awakened at his mere touch. 

 

His one hand is around my waist and another cupping my cheek in the most dominating way and I kinda like this, to be completely under his fingers. 

 

He gently sucks on my lower lips and I moan, arching my back as I grip his shirt. His lips slowly moves up and he teases my lips with his tongue. I open my mouth without any hesitation and I feel his lips quirking up in a smile. 

 

Yes, that's right, I'm under your spell now. 

 

His tongue enter my mouth and start dominating me again, as if it wasn't enough. When I know I couldn't win his game, I gave up and gave myself completely to him. 

 

“Mine,” Harry says, his hands on ass grabbing with on mercy, surely going to leave some marks. 

 

“Harry,” I moan when his soft lips move towards my neck, to the same area where he left the hickey last night again. 

 

He grabs my ass tightly as if warning me without words. So I swallow my pride because I want to stretch this longer. 

 

“Daddy,” I call him, my one hand in his hair pulling him closer to me. 

 

“Baby girl,” He moans and suck on my neck. Somewhere behind we hear a phone ringing, obviously it's his but he doesn't seem to care. 

 

“Harry,” I say and he growls in annoyance. “Your phone,” I gasp at the particular feeling of his tongue to my hot skin. 

 

“Fuck,” I say lowly and he brings his face back to mine and kiss me again. “Your phone,” I say between the kiss and I push his away to the best I can. 

 

“Your phone,” I repeat once again as his forehead rest on mine against his judgement. 

 

He pushes himself off of me and went to take his call. I try to calm my beating heart and slowly make my way towards his table. 

 

I don't even know why I am staying. But something tells me it won't do any good to me if I leave. 

 

“Styles,” He snaps, obviously frustrated. I stood on his side and look at the papers on the table. 

 

He kept breathing heavily and I'm not sure if it's because of the kiss earlier or about the call. I hope he's equally affected. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” He lowly growls and I move back because I'm scared he would hurt me. 

 

“You had one fucking job to do!” He blows up and I wonder if people outside can hear him. 

 

“I don't care how much you've tried! You haven't tried enough if nothing is done!” Who is he talking to? Should I comfort him? 

 

It's like asking to yourself if you should enter the Lion’s den. My subconscious sass. 

 

“If you don't know how to do your job, then might as well retire.” Harry says and I widen my eyes. Wow, a new level of rudeness. 

 

Instead of listening to the one sided conversation, I tried to indulge my mind in the papers that are on the table. It's understandable that he was working over to find the project. 

 

I move paper out of the way to see the title, but it wasn't of any use. What would I understand out of this?

 

Suddenly he caught my hand to stop me from snooping. I stood still for a moment. 

 

“I don't care what they want to tell me, don't you think they have done enough?” He asks and hold my hand tightly to the point I know it would leave a mark if he doesn't release immediately. 

 

I start protesting by turning my hand, well trying to turn my hand so he could get a clue. But no response whatsoever. 

 

“I need this meeting, Fredrick. You're my lawyer, you should help me save the company, now find a way.” Harry says and gives me an answer to my wondering question. 

 

When he didn't release my hand, I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He looks at me with furrowed eyes and slightly red cheeks. Wow, he's angry… and hot. 

 

I signal at my hand and he finally release my hand as I take a glance at it. He keep leaving his marks on my body. I roll my eyes at him when he looked from my bruised hand to me. 

 

I jump to his table to sit, but only after removing few papers away. Harry notices my move but doesn't say anything. Is he even concentrating on the call? 

 

“Well, one thing is clear, they are lying about the whole shit and that's why they don't want to do this meeting.” Harry says and takes a pause, listening to Fredrick. 

 

“No, you don't understand. Arrange this meeting, I'm going to corner him and get it out from him. I need this meeting.” Harry close to begging and I realize how much he actually cares about this company, or maybe the money. 

 

“I'm just going to talk, trust me.” Harry says, licking his lips and ruffling his hair and then settles it back. Well, that's hot. What's more? 

 

He then pinches his lips as he listens to Fredrick. I couldn't stop staring at his lips and I didn't even realize when his fingers left his lips and when he started staring at me until he snapped his fingers in front of my face. 

 

When my focus came on his face, he was smirking, clearly caught me drooling. To hide my embarrassment, I look around at the papers again. 

 

“Yeah, I'm not attending,” Harry says as I closely listen to him. “Do you think it's a right time for me to fucking party?” Harry seethes. 

 

“Yeah,” Harry sighs and looks up, closing his eyes. Is it legal to look this good from every angle and every time? Someone? 

 

“You're attending too, right?” Harry asks and I see the anger surfacing again. “What the fuck am I supposed to do then? I haven't found the fucking documents yet, what will I spit out of my mouth if I have no clue?” He blows up again and I wait for someone to barge in and look out for him. Well, I'm gonna be dead if something like that happens. 

 

“Because you're my legal fucking advisor!” Harry states and turns away, walking towards the window panels. Is he going to jump because of such thing? 

 

Wow, you're so stupid, my subconscious opens her mouth again. 

 

You're a part of me, I say her back. 

 

He has ended the call but I didn't hear his last words to Fredrick because I was busy talking to a non existence force. 

 

I'm a part of you, bitch! I roll my eyes inwardly at that. 

 

I see his back rising up and down, his back is even sexy. 

 

“You know,” I start, waiting for a response but he didn't do anything so I continued. “God only gives you what you can handle, clearly He thinks you're a badass.” I try to be funny to lighten up the atmosphere. 

 

Harry turns and looks at me, not at all amused by my little joke. He walks dangerously over to me and stand in front of me. He leans a little in while keeping his hands on the table at both sides of my body. 

 

“I-I was trying to lighten up the atmosphere,” I explain myself. 

 

“You know what would lighten up my mood?” Harry asks as he looks at my eyes, as if challenging me to answer. 

 

“Probably me leaving,” I say as I try to get down from the table. Try. 

 

He stops me by putting his hands on my thighs, rather roughly. 

 

“Or maybe not,” I whisper as I sit back again. I look at him waiting for his next move. 

 

“I understand-,” I start but he cut me off. 

 

He keeps his finger on his lips, asking me to shut up before he needs to take strict action. 

 

I zip up my teeth, lock it and threw the key behind me, showing him I won't open my mouth. 

 

He slowly starts kissing my jawline as he leaves feathery kisses all the way to my neck. 

 

“Harr-,” Before I could say anything more, he lips were on mine, shutting me up. 

 

“I asked you to shut up,” Harry warns and I gulp. So without talking again, I let him do anything because let's be honest, I'm long gone. 

 

He pulls me closer to the edge of table and wrap my legs around his torso. I gasp at the sudden feeling of his lips on my neck as I throw my head back to give him more access to my skin. 

 

He nips at my skin as I hiss in pain. My neck has always been my weakest point and I think in few days Harry knows where to kiss me and how to make me waver in my thoughts with just the touch of his lips. 

 

He clearly knows that once his lips find my neck, my resistance will crumble. His forehead rests against mine, this whole thing is going too slow for my liking but for some reason it's building such a tension inside me that I feel like I will burst with the need. 

 

His lips brush against mine in a teasingly way, as if testing my patience. It wasn't innocent brush, it was hot, fiery and demanding. He bites my lower lips and pull at it and then leave my mouth completely. 

 

His hands move from my thighs to my waist, moving up slowly to my breasts, pulling my top along with it. My chest was heaving at the anticipation of next move. My eyes were closed because I don't think so I could look into his eyes anymore. I would lose it. 

 

As a surprise, I feel his lips in the middle of my chest. He pulls at my top, revealing the skin where he can mark me his. And I let him do that. 

 

I don't think so in a million years I would have a such an affair with a hot boss. It feels so unrealistic to think about it. 

 

But here I am, on the table of my boss whose lips are doing magic on skin. I could only imagine what all his mouth can do. 

 

I never imagined I would be in an affair where I'll have a role play. I was never a fan of roleplay. Sure I like when someone's dominating, that's hot but there's always a difference. 

 

I never thought I would be in a position where I have to roleplay with a man who wants me to call him daddy and who wants to call me baby girl. 

 

It doesn't sound disgusting right now. 

 

Harry bites on the swell of my boobs, bringing me back to reality. I hiss in pain and hold his hair in my fist not pulling at it. 

 

He brings his lips back to mine as he massages my left breast in his hand and I'm left breathless. His fingers grazes at my naked nipple, making it hard in a swift moment. 

 

“You're mine, baby girl,” Harry whispers in my hair and I nod my head. He kisses my neck again, giving a very hot lick to my hickey as I inhale sharply. 

 

He pulls me closer to the edge, flushed against him and I could feel his boner getting hard. Is this it? Are we going to have sex now? Am I ready? I didn't come here with such intention! 

 

But you didn't even come with the intention of getting your reason, my subconscious says. 

 

His both hands are on my boobs now, slowly teasing my nipples and rolling around his fingers while he's kissing me with domination. 

 

Oh okay, I think we are going to have sex now. 

 

But before that could happen, there was a knock on the door. Harry didn't hear or maybe he did but he chose to ignore. 

 

The knock came harder again, “Mr. Styles, it's Richard.” My dad answer from outside as I open my eyes and push Harry off of me. 

 

“Fuck,” I whisper as I bring down my top. I look at him not bothered at all. “What am I supposed to do now?” I grit my teeth. My dad knocks again. 

 

“Go into the bathroom,” Harry points at it and I look there. “Are you waiting for you father to come here?” Harry says pulling me off from his table. I stumble and take my hand away from his grip while I immediately walk towards the bathroom door. 

 

As soon as I close the door, Harry’s voice answers, “Come in, Mr. Hartford.” 

 

I lean my head against the door to listen to their conversation. 

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I was attending a call,” Harry lies through his teeth. 

 

It was very difficult hearing them because one, this office is too big and second, they weren't talking loud enough. 

 

“I couldn't find that file amongst all the ones you gave me. We have almost searched every file from last two years but it's nowhere to be found,” Dad informs and I wonder what's Harry thinking, what is his expression. 

 

“It's a fraud, the office members are involved too,” Harry declares and I lean away. This is not my conversation. I look around the bathroom and notice how big it is. It's like half of Harry’s bathroom at his mansion. 

 

I look myself in mirror and untangle my knots. I pull up my shirt to see few small hickeys around my boobs. 

 

Great. 

 

I don't know for how long I've sat on the toilet seat, maybe it has been only fifteen minutes and wondering if Julian is worried about me. Is she looking for me? It's been over an hour since I've left her. 

 

Did she message me? Where's my phone? I search in my pockets but I couldn't find it and I try to remember where I left it last. 

 

Fuck! It's on Mr. Styles’ table. I hope dad doesn't notice it. I pace in the bathroom biting my nails. I'm gonna be so screwed if he finds it out. 

 

Suddenly the door was open and I stood still with my eyes widen thinking it's dad who finally discovered me. But I was relieved to find Harry. 

 

I push him out of the way, “My phone,” I explain as I search on his table. 

 

“Did he notice it?” I ask Harry who was sitting on the chair sulkily as I discover my phone. 

 

He didn't answer as he looks in distance. I walk over to him and stand in front of him but no response as he just breathes heavily. For some reason, I feel like being there with him right now. 

 

“Harry,” I call him out but he still didn't look at me. 

 

“Just go, please,” He requests as he rubs his face. I would have taken the opportunity but yet I couldn't leave this man to himself at such difficult time. 

 

Whether he has been good or not, I know one thing that if he loses everything, my dad loses everything too. So maybe for that reason, I couldn't leave. 

 

I stand in front of him and wait for him to scold me again for not leaving. He doesn't say anything but pushes me out of the way so that he could use his laptop. I stumble. 

 

“Are you seriously going to ignore me now?” I ask him as I stand beside him. I think I got the answer when he didn't reply. 

 

“Weren't you the one who called me here?” I ask him but he still doesn't answer as he types furiously.

 

“Wow, okay,” I say to him angrily. Still I didn't leave. “Harry,” I call out again but no response. “Harry,” I say again but nothing. 

 

I kept calling his name until he literally gripped my hand and stood up and pushes me against the table. 

 

“What the fuck do you want, Arabella?” he seethes and I gulp in fear. “Do you want me to fucking make out with you right now?” he asks as he brings his face closer to me. 

 

With the other hand I push him back. “No, I want you to fucking talk to me!” I say. “I want you to tell me what's wrong! What did my dad say?” I ask him. He leaves my hand and moves back. 

 

He rubs his face again and say, “You wouldn't understand,” And shook his head no. 

 

“Did I fucking ask that?” I say and he glares at me for rudely talking to him. “Try me. I maybe in my last year of school but I'm a lot smarter than you think.” I persuade him. I could slowly feel his walls breaking down. 

 

I sit back on table and ask him once again, “Tell me,” He looks at me and sighs. 

 

“The documents are missing, soft and hard copy both,” He finally answers and okay, maybe I'm not that smart because I didn't understand anything from this information. 

 

“So?” I ask dumbfounded. 

 

“Arabella, my company is being sued, how am I supposed to prove this is all fraud?” He speaks dangerously slow, his patience wearing thin. 

 

“What will you get out those documents?” I ask him, scoffing. He looks at me like he knew I wouldn't get it and I roll my eyes. 

 

“One thing we are sure of that the documents were signed and that's how this project came into running, right?” I ask him and wait for his approval. He nods, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

“So what will a piece of paper solve this? Shouldn't you find the person who's suing you, shouldn't you confront him? Instead of sitting here and being an asshole.” I whisper the last sentence. 

 

“It could be forged, my signature.” Harry says and I hum. 

 

“Did you ever have a meeting with this guy?” I ask him and he nods. “In the last two years, how many times?” 

 

“Four-five times?” He asks and I roll my eyes inwardly. Relax, Arabella don't utter anything stupid. 

 

“How many times you had signed something in front of him related to his work?” I ask him. 

 

“None,” I furrow my eyebrows and went on speaking when he continued. “That is the thing, Bella, they don't come, they send their PAs or when I'm not available, they just deliver it off for me to sign later.” He explains. 

 

“Well, how unorganized of you businessmen,” I utter. 

 

“Why, thank you, Arabella. You're proving to be a great help!” He sarcastically says and I sarcastically smile. 

 

“What was your lawyer saying?” I ask him. 

 

“The other party is not ready to meet up,” Harry says. 

 

“Don't you have a PA?” I suddenly realize that he doesn't have his own personal assistant. 

 

“And that’s important because…?” 

 

“Haven't you seen movies? A beautiful assistant, seducing the other clients to get the projects and to get the truth out. You should have someone like that!” I exclaim excitedly. 

 

“I don't keep any assistant because I don't want to get in, in any scandal.” Harry says. 

 

“Well you wouldn't get in a scandal if you control yourself,” I shrug and he looks dangerously at me. But that was the time where my mouth decided to speak on it's own. 

 

“But that's right, you're having an affair with a seventeen year old intern, so I totally get you.” I say as I inwardly say to my subconscious to shut her trap. 

 

“If you do get an assistant, how would you control it after all?” I say and his jaw locks. 

 

Please play Mercy by Shawn Mendes at my funeral. 

 

“I don't remember ordering a glass of your fucking opinion,” Harry says and I look at him. I was expecting spankings. 

 

“Well, it's just the wisdom I spread,” I say getting off from the table. 

 

“We'll keep your fucking wisdom to yourself,” Harry smiles sarcastically, “And if you're going to be close minded, do you mind being close mouthed as well?” Harry says, turning back to his computer. 

 

“There are seven trillion nerves in a human body and you're capable of getting on every one of them,” I say, gritting my teeth. 

 

“You may leave, Miss Hartford,” Harry says, looking in his computer as he types. 

 

“I'm sorry, I forgot I only exist when you want something,” I say as I walk away to leave. I don't even wait for his reply as I shut the door behind him. 

 

Asshole. 

 

I walk out the the hallway to the office side when I bumped into the one and the only person I don't want to bump on this floor, my dad. 

 

“Arabella, what are you doing here?” Dad curiously ask. 

 

“I-uh, I,” I stutter with my sentence. What am  
I suppose to say to him? That I came here to make out with your boss? 

 

Yeah, no if I want a roof over my head. 

 

“I-uh, I was actually looking for you dad!” I tell him and he confusedly looks at me as he led me into his office. 

 

“I didn't find you in your office so I thought maybe you're with Mr. Styles,” I lie and hope that he buys. 

 

“Did you go in?” He asks and I shook my head. “Is it something important?” Dad asks. 

 

“You know what? In the midst of searching you, I forgot what it was.” I laugh nervously. “I'll tell you later if I remember,” I tell him and he looks at me as if I'm high. 

 

“Okay,” He drags. 

 

“I'll go, I'm sure you are busy.” He nods and I make my way out and breathe out in relief. 

 

I go a floor down to my cubicle as I try to act unsuspicious while I take my seat and breathe out. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Julian asks once I open my laptop. 

 

“Huh? Me?” I ask. “I told you dad called me,” I tell her and shrug as I adjusted my neck scarf to hide my hickey. 

 

“It been over an hour, you know?” She informs and I looked at her and smile. 

 

“Of course, I have to go home to take his documents.” I lie through my teeth again. Oh God, please forgive for I have lied so much. 

 

“Didn't Mr. Styles say anything to you for being missing?” Julian curiously ask. 

 

“I'm sure dad explained it to him,” I say, giving a pat to myself inwardly. 

 

“Just don't go missing for so long,” Julian says and I nod, saluting at her. She chuckles and turns back to her work. 

 

It was lunch hours and I couldn't have been more hungry. But instead of sitting with dad, I say with Julian and few other interns. 

 

Dad still hasn’t arrived so I know he's working on something. I hope he eats, I'll message him once. 

 

As we were eating and chattering, suddenly Niall sits beside me. I jump slightly and put my hand on my chest. 

 

“You scared me,” I tell him and he just smiles. 

 

“Can we talk?” He asks and I look at him and pray that I heard wrong. 

 

“Now?” I confirm. 

 

“Well, you've been avoiding me during work hours, so yeah, now.” I apologetically look at him. 

 

“All right, let's go.” I tell him as I stand up. I look at Julian to tell her but she's already nodding her head in understanding. 

 

I wave her bye as I follow Niall out, re-revising on my lie. I could do this, I could lie to Niall, after all, I'm a good manipulator. Unless Niall is a hypnotizer and he decides to swing a chain in front me and control my mind to get the truth out of me. 

 

The possibility almost seems 0.1%. 

 

He walks to the window panels at the end of the hallway. I decided to stand opposite to the window panels in case Niall decides I'm lying and he pushes me off. 

 

The possibility of it is also 0.1%. 

 

“So, wanna tell me what happened last night?” He asks, keeping his hands in his pockets. 

 

No. 

 

“This will sound ridiculous, but he was my friend,” I tell him the same lie I told Julian. 

 

In the hours of racking my brain for a good excuse, I couldn't find any. And the trip Mr. Styles’ office was also a failure... or maybe not. 

 

“A friend?” Niall says in a tone like I'm actually asking him to believe this lie. 

 

“Old friend,” I say, fidgeting with my fingers. 

 

“Continue,” He says and I sigh, faking my acting. 

 

“He was an old friend, got a little excited after seeing me. But I guess from far it looked bad,” I tell him, developing my lie a bit. 

 

“Looked bad?” he asks curiously. 

 

“The kissing, he thought you were going against my decision. So yeah, he lost it and did all that.” I tell him swinging my hands in front. 

 

“Was he your possessive boyfriend?” He asks me, finding the whole lie a ridiculous story. 

 

“No, but a possessive friend. Trust me, he got me out of troubles.” I tell him. 

 

“Well, where did he drag you? It didn't look like you knew him.” Niall suspiciously ask. Wow, is his dad an agent? 

 

“Because I didn't recognize him due to his hood. But when we went out, I realize it was him and he explained what he thought.” I say. Man, I'm slowly believing my own lie. 

 

“Where did you go off to without informing us?” Niall asks. 

 

“Niall,” I say in a tone to let him know his questions are frustrating me now. 

 

“I was worried about you,” He mumbles and I melt. 

 

“We left the club to catch on and then he left me home.” I tell him, without over thinking. 

 

He looks at me with his blue eyes. His eyes were electric blue, striking yet soft. It wasn't electric that paralyze your body with shock, it was the kind of blue that crawls under your skin and make your blood dance. 

 

“I'm sorry if I left you worried,” I genuinely tell him and I know he cares. Unlike Harry but why am I thinking about a conceited boss? 

 

“I thought you were kidnapped, I was left with guilt of not putting up a fight,” Niall says as he move closer. 

 

“You were drunk,” I tell him, keeping my hand on his shoulder. 

 

“That's not an excuse,” Niall shook his head no. “Are you hurt somewhere?” He asks and I shake my head no this time. 

 

“Let's forget about it,” I tell him. 

 

“Why did you ignore me?” Niall asks all of a sudden looking into my eyes, waiting for me to waver with my answer. 

 

“I wasn't,” I lie. 

 

“You were,” He insists. I sigh because there's no way out of this question. The truth is, I was ignoring him. 

 

“I thought it's because of the kiss,” Niall says with a broken tone. 

 

“Believe me, the kiss was very good,” I tell him and smile. He smiles back and move closer until I'm against the wall. 

 

“Niall,” I whisper. But he leans his face closer to mine as he closes his eyes. I gulp, for some reason I can't find myself to kiss him. 

 

When I could feel his breath on my mouth, I push him away with a small force. He opens his eyes and look at me with a confused eyes. 

 

“People could see us,” I tell him. “I don't like doing all this during work hours.” I tell him another lie. 

 

Yeah, right. My subconscious scoffs. 

 

“Right,” He moves back and gives me space. 

 

“Let's go in before people get suspicious. I'm hungry,” I tell him, he nods faintly. 

 

I feel bad for pushing like this but there's something that made me stop. Even though I'm just a toy for Harry, I couldn't cheat on Niall. I don't want to give him wrong signals and have him find out. 

 

So to make up for it, I take his hand and walk together to the cafeteria, clearing away all the doubts. 

 

 

After a long day of work, we were going back home. Luckily, Harry didn't ask us to stay this time, not even the employees had to stay. 

 

Dad drove us to home silently and I didn't even frustrate him with my curious mouth. I could see the lines of tiredness on his forehead and I let him be in his thought. 

 

When we reached home, I asked dad to take a good shower while I prepare dinner. 

 

Me. Styles still hasn't messaged me, I'd be lying if I say I wasn't waiting for his message. 

 

I guess we both have pride issues, but I won't be the first one to message him. I was there trying to help him but he needed to unleash his sarcastic mouth. 

 

Dad comes, looking a bit relaxed as I serve him the food. We ate in silence, talking here and there, asking each other about our day. After the dinner was over, dad offered washing dishes but I told him to go and rest while I'll finish everything. 

 

After switching off the lights, I go to my room and change into my pajamas. I went on my social media for a bit, looking at the news about the celebrities, when I get a message from Mr. Styles. 

 

Do I want to read it? 

 

You know you want to, my subconscious says. 

 

And so I open his message to read it. 

 

From, The Devil  
Meet me where I left you off in the morning. 

 

It says and I stand up to look out of the window to see what is he talking about. I didn't see any car coming. I receive another message. 

 

From, The Devil  
I'll be there in 5 minutes. 

 

I keep my phone back and wear my thin cardigan in a hurry. I slowly crept down the stairs and walk towards the door. I look back to see if dad heard me but I didn't see anyone and I slowly unlock the door to leave. Once I was outside, I realize how cold it's outside, but no time for going in and changing. 

 

I walk towards the where his car is parked and his lights turn off. I tighten my cardigan around me due to cold wind. 

 

As I approach him, I see him getting out of the car from the street lights I could see his attire. He has changed his clothes. He was wearing tight jeans with a grey hoodie and a long coat over. 

 

Is he really 28?

 

I walk over to him and stand in front of him, hoping I wouldn't chatter when I open my mouth. Harry looks at me shocked, for I don't know what. 

 

“Jesus Christ, are you insane?” He asks as he opens the driver door again and take something from the back seat. 

 

He comes out of the car with a thick jacket in his hand. He comes closer and help me wear it. Once my hands were in the sleeves, he zips up the jacket. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” He asks as he helps with the hood on the back. 

 

“Why are you being nice?” I ask him once he's done. He looks at me and lick his lips. 

 

“Do you want me to let you freeze to death?” He asks and smiles faintly. I don't say anything as I look down and sniff. 

 

“Do you want anything?” I ask without looking at him. He brings his fingers under my chin to raise my head. 

 

“I don't know where to start,” Harry sighs. 

 

“You might as well start with apologizing,” I mumble, my words disappearing with the wind. I'm not sure if he heard. 

 

“I had loads in my mind, Arabella. I know you were trying to help but you don't know half of it.” Harry explains. 

 

“So why didn't you explain everything?” I confront him. “That is your problem Harry, you think you know everything and you keep it yourself.

 

“How would someone help you when you don't want them to help?” I ask him harshly. It's time he gets to know how he treat others. 

 

“Arabella-,” I cut him off. 

 

“You thought I was playing around when I actually wanted to help you.” I tell him but before I could say more he stops me. 

 

“I know and that's why I'm here,” Harry says and I confusingly looks at him. 

 

“What?” I ask him. 

 

“I need your help,” He says and I still don't understand. 

 

“You don't need my help, you need psychiatrist.” I roll my eyes as I cross my arms over my chest. 

 

“Arabella,” Harry growls getting frustrated. 

 

“What?” I ask equally angry. “What could I possibly help you with, Mr. Styles? Aren't I just an amateur intern in your eyes?” I glare at him. 

 

“Just fucking listen to me once!” He shouts in the empty street. 

 

“What?” I ask, my patience wearing thin. 

 

“There's a business party, where big associates, CEOs of big company and all the well known names in business comes.” Harry explain as I patiently listen to him. 

 

“Mr. Myers is going to be there,” He informs and I make a face. “The one who's suing my company. He's definitely going to be there to tell shit about my company and it's being sued.” 

 

“All right, where do I come in this? ” I ask him impatiently because no matter the jacket’s warmth, my feet are frozen. 

 

“Listen,” He asks, asking me not to interrupt. “He's not ready to meet up with me, he's avoiding me. This is my only chance to get to him and confront him directly.” He explains further and I still don't know where I come in this. 

 

“I need you there as my personal assistant,” Harry says as I see a bit of embarrassment in his eyes. 

 

“Ah, finally got your head back out of your ass?” I ask him. 

 

“Arabella,” He warns. 

 

“What if I say no?” I tell him. He sighs and rubs his face. 

 

“Do you want money?” He asks and I look at him, so close to slapping him. 

 

“Don't make me slap you,” I warn him. 

 

“Please, Arabella.” Harry begs now and I widen my eyes. 

 

“You want me to go as a seducing PA and lure him into getting the truth out. Do you see me as that kind of woman?” I ask him, gritting my teeth. It's a slap to my pride. 

 

“I promise you they won't be able to touch you or do anything.” Harry says with intensity in his eyes that I almost believe him. His moves closer as I move back. He takes my hand in his. 

 

“You're my woman, Arabella. I wouldn't let anybody even look at what's mine.” I gulp inwardly, tingles all over my body at his strong statement. 

 

“I'm not yours,” I waver in my speech. He moves closer until I'm pressed between him and car. 

 

“Yet you easily give yourself to me,” Harry says and to prove his point he bring his face closer and I close my eyes waiting to feel his lips. 

 

When I didn't feel his lips I open my eyes to see him smirking, yet again he proved me wrong. Fucking smart asshole. 

 

“Every girl has their needs,” I reason but he shook his head in amusement. “Whatever,” I mumble as I break free from his hold. 

 

“Why me?” I suspiciously ask him. 

 

“Because you're one of the smartest interns.” He answers and I'm not sure if he's mocking me or actually telling the truth. 

 

“You could have asked any of your employees,” I tell him. 

 

“They wouldn't be able to handle like I know you would handle.” I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. He looks at my lips for a moment and then speak again, “I want your smart mouth to shut them up, I want you to insult them in your way. Make them feel embarrassed and inferior.” Harry tell me the plan. 

 

I grin with proudness. Ain't nobody plays with words like I do. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” I say and wink. He smiles, with hope. 

 

“So you're in?” Harry asks excitedly. 

 

“I did not say that,” I crush his hope and excitement. “I still have questions.” I tell him. 

 

“I'll clear everything. You can come to my off-,” I cut him off. 

 

“I'm not falling for that trick again.” I tell him with a scoff. 

 

He moves closer to my face again but he goes to whisper in my ear, “I'll try to keep it strictly business.” His warm breath leaving goosebumps on my cold skin. 

 

“Try?” I whisper back. 

 

“I wouldn't be able to control myself around you, baby girl. With the way you dress and the way you smell, I might not keep my promise.” Harry says, nuzzling his nose on my cheek. 

 

I push him, “Then I'll wear a nun dress,” I tell him. He laughs, wholeheartedly and throws his head back. 

 

This is the first time I'm actually seeing him laugh like this. His dimples are deeper as crinkles forms near his eyes. My heart beats faster at the sight in front him. Why can't be his character be pretty like his looks? I smile. 

 

“Don't use all the sarcasm on me, let's leave it for the party.” Harry says as he trace the lining of my lower lip. 

 

“When is it?” I ask him. 

 

“Coming Monday,” He informs looking from my lips to my eyes. “Do I take that as a yes?” He asks. 

 

I contemplate, there are lots of things that need to be explained well and cleared out well. I'm still doubting this whole plan but what am I going to lose? 

 

“Yeah,” I whisper in the air as he smiles. We look into each other’s eyes for few seconds until he decide to pull himself away. 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow then,” Harry promises. “Go in now before you freeze to death,” Harry orders, I nod and start unzipping his jacket. 

 

“It's okay, return me later.” Harry stops me. 

 

I roll my eyes as I remove his hand, “My house isn't far, I'm sure I can bear the cold for ten seconds.” I tell him as I remove his jacket and hand him. 

 

I turn to leave, “I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Styles.” I tell him as I walk towards my house. 

 

I'm not sure if me agreeing to it is a good idea. I wish I could ask him more but he promised me to tell everything tomorrow. 

 

I turn to look back and see him staring at me, still standing outside. I wave him goodbye as I hurriedly walk towards the house. 

 

Maybe it won't be that bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a day, can I get kudos here for that?  
> Due to finals, I'm unable to post early so please understand. 
> 
> Keep reading, voting, commenting and sharing!

Chapter 11

 

Would it look desperate if I say that last night I was snooping around the business world?

Last night when Harry came, yes I agreed to it but before you do anything, you should always do your homework.

So I did a background check on this so called Mr. Myers and I found some nasty things about him.

First, nobody seems to like him in the business world.  
Second, he was married once and after the birth of his son, he left his wife for a skank. He has custody of his son.  
Third, his son has been caught for illegal things.

Moral of the story, he's not a good man.

I don't even know why Harry did business with him when knowing what kind of a man he is.

But hey! What do I know about business?

I feel unsure about being a personal assistant for him because I look too young to be his personal assistant, I'm still in high school and after knowing about Mr. Myers’ history, I would rather stay away from him and his son.

You're my woman, Arabella. I wouldn't let anybody even look at what's mine.

His words sends shiver down my spine in a good way, in a fiery way.

I don't trust Harry, not at all but he promised me, so I'm gonna believe him for now. And as long as I wear my big girl’s panties, I'll be good for the night.

I start getting ready for the day after my morning thoughts during my business in bathroom. For some reason, I want to look extra pretty and alluring.

Maybe cause I'm going to meet Harry privately.

Are you hoping something would happen when you strictly said no? My subconscious ask.

No… of-of course not! I stutter with my answer.

What a petty liar, she scowls.

Shut up, you'll equally get lucky. I tell her back.

Harry likes when I wear skirt, so that's what I'm going to wear today. I wore my white floral pleated skirt, that ended up just above my knees. To top it, I wear my pink halter crop top, that show a lot of my skin. ([OUTFIT](https://www.polyvore.com/ao3/set?id=213701992))

I let my hair open for the day and I did minimal makeup because I don't want to show him that I've dolled up for him.

Yeah, you're so sly about it. My subconscious rolls her eyes at it.

I wear my watch and my strapped heels. When I felt I looked good, I collect my stuffs and my jacket and go down to have breakfast.

As I enter the kitchen, I don't notice dad like usual, but I see both of our plates filled with breakfast. So he's at home.

I apply Nutella on my toast as I take a bite and gulp it down with juice.

Dad comes inside the kitchen, “Good morning,” He greets as he kisses my forehead.

“You get ready like a girl,” I tell him and he scowls.

“At least I finish it off better than you,” I gasp at the insult and show him my tongue. He does the same and I laugh.

“You're such a child,” I tell him.

“Says the seventeen years old girl, who has Nutella all over her lips,” He says back.

I touch my lips and sure enough, my lips are covered with Nutella.

“That's my lipstick,” I point it out to him as I don't bother rubbing it off, he rolls his eyes with a small smile.

As we eat breakfast, dad asks me, “Did you go out last night?”

“Last night?” I ask him fearfully.

“I'm sure I heard doors closing last night, but I was too tired to get up and inspect,” He informs and I sigh, because he didn't come out of the room then.

“I came down in kitchen, yeah.” I lie to him. I could easily tell him it wasn't me, but knowing my dad, he would be alert next time and probably put those sirens all around the house.

He nods and doesn't say anything. We finish with our breakfast and leave for the office. It still feels weird to be working in the same office as dad.

You know what's more weird? Calling the boss of your dad, daddy. My subconscious throws back at me.

It's not a sin though. As long as nobody's getting hurt and no feelings are involved, it's all good.

We reach office and I notice that Harry hasn't arrived yet. He'll inform me about our waiting. I shouldn't act like a he's my high school crush.

We separate our ways as I walk to my cubicle. Julian has already arrived.

“Hi,” I greet her as I take off my coat.

“Hey,” She greets cheerily.

“You're way too happy in the morning,” I point out as I sit on my chair.

“So?” She asks me and I roll my eyes.

“Did something happen with Joshua then?” I ask her as my eyes look behind her to see Joshua laughing with Niall, while arriving.

Julian turns back too, “No, nothing could happen,” She sighs as she sulks back.

“Of course, with that negative attitude, nothing would happen.” I tell her and she sits up.

“What am I supposed to do then?” She asks me as she scoffs.

“Seduce him,” I simply answer her.

“Yeah right,” She chuckles sarcastically and I roll my eyes. Why don't people take me seriously?

“I'm serious!” I tell her, “Have seen those curves?” I ask her as she looks down at her body.

“If he doesn't want that piece of booty then he's gay,” I tell her with a straight face and she bursts out into a laugh. I join her two.

“Hey girls,” Niall greets us. “What are you laughing about?” He asks with that charming smile.

“Niall, be honest, would you want that piece of ass?” I ask him.

Julian gasps, “Arabella!” She embarrassingly scolds.

“If she wasn't my friend, the I would definitely give her a second glance,” Niall answers honestly as he winks at Julian.

“See?” I tell her as she shakes her head at me in disappointment.

“Hey Julie,” Joshua comes from behind and greets her first, “Hey Arabella,” He greets me too.

“Wassup?” I tell him and smile.

“If you weren't wearing all these girly dresses, I would definitely think you are a tomboy,” He says and I laugh.

“Hey now, this is not girly, this is fashion. Not everybody can dress like me,” I tell him, faking my offence.

He raise his hands in defense, “Hey, what do I know about it?”

“Whom do you even dress up for?” Julian asks secretively. Niall looks at me immediately. Is he expecting me to say his name?

Even if I'm dressing up for him, I can't tell him openly. Although, I'm not dressing up for him.

Right, cause you dolled up for Mr. Styles.

Yes… I mean no!

“I dress up for myself, I'm a very independent woman as it is,” I tell them as I flip my hair.

They laugh and I hope Niall doesn't feel bad about me not giving a slight clue if I like him or not.

We talk for few more minutes before it was finally the time to start working. As the boys left, Julian turns to me.

“Joshua is more comfortable with talking when it comes to you,” She complains.

“Are you jealous?” I teasingly ask.

“Of course I am,” She says as she sulks again. “I've known him for two years now and he hasn't talked to me like he talks to you, and you just came like few days prior. Is that fair?” She asks and I sigh as I bring my chair closer to her.

“Because you act all shy around him and maybe he's uncomfortable with that. He only talks to me because he's comfortable around me as a friend,” I try to explain her.

“How do I make him comfortable around me then?” She hopefully asks me.

“You need to change your dressing style, first.” I tell her as I look at her clothes. It's not like they weren't nice, it's just they were not matched properly.

“Are you saying my dressing sense is bad?” She narrows her eyes at me.

“Yes and for seducing someone, you need to look appealing,” I tell her.

If I know one thing about dating and stuff, that you have to look good. First your clothes attract boys, then your body, then your face and finally your heart.

If I can seduce a 28 years old man with my clothing, then it'll be a piece of cake for Julian to attract a 18 years old boy.

“Maybe that's why god has sent me here to work. Maybe my purpose was to teach you how to seduce instead of working with this numbers.” I tell her and wink. She rolls her eyes.

“Now what do I do?” She impatiently asks me.

“Go to shopping with me,” I tell her.

“Do you mean to spend some girls time?” She asks as she bites her lips and smile.

I roll my eyes, “Let's not put it that way so I don't even come, let's just put it as shopping.” I clear her thoughts away as she pouts.

“Okay shopping, next?”

“Once we get the right clothes for you that touches all your curves perfectly, we’ll see how Joshua wouldn't want you after that.” I proudly tell her.

“You think?” She asks, unsure of the makeover.

“Yeah, I bet he would wanna be the one touching your curves,” I smirk as she blushes hard.

“Arabella, have some filters!” She says and looks around to see if anybody heard us.

“I bet my fortune, that is not much, but before I leave this place, Joshua will be yours.” I tell her seriously as I cross my arms.

“How much is it?” She asks me and I narrow my eyes.

“You don't trust me?” I ask her, faking my anger.

“I'm just wondering,” She shrugs and turns back to her computer.

“Like I said, not much-,”

“But enough to go clubbing if Joshua didn't end up mine?” She asks and I count the amount I have.

“Enough and still more for a male stripper show,” I tell her as I wink. She laughs and shakes her hand

“I will hold onto that promise,” She says as she switches on her computer. I hum and turn back to my computer as I switch it on too.

I take a look at my phone and see no notification from Harry. He must be busy or he must be sleeping. Perks of being a boss.

I decide to work and leave it on Harry to message me whenever he wants.

But I'm a curious bitch and I couldn't stop looking at my phone. Why hasn't he messaged me? Why hasn't he informed me about the party?

Does it not care at all? He should be in office by now. Has he changed the plan?

I don't know why I care about that fact but I still want to know about his sudden disappearance. He's only there when I don't need him.

Is he kidnapped? Is Mr. Myers behind it?

I'm sure that's not the reason, my subconscious, chimes in the middle. He has security surrounding him.

Then where the fuck is he? I ask inwardly as I slam on the table. Julian looks at me unsurely and I smile.

You know what? Fuck it! I'm not going to worry over it. He doesn't seem to care that his company being sued, then why do I care about it?

He's probably chilling somewhere and doing whatnot, whereas my ass in itching to get up and see him about this party.

But if he is not initiating shit then I shouldn't be even bothered about it. Good thing, I wouldn't have to buy an expensive dress now. I wouldn't have to become someone I'm not.

For someone whose company is in danger, he sure doesn't seem to care. Did he forget? Did he find another girl?

Did he actually find another fucking girl? Does he think I'm not smart for this role?

Fine, let him find another girl. I'll see if she does better job than me.

“What are you saying?” Julian asks and I look at her.

“Huh?”

“You're murmuring continuously,” She informs looking weirdly at me. Was I speaking too loud?

“I'm- I'm singing,” I lie to her.

“Well sing it with tune,” She teaches.

“Okay, Simon Cowell,” I say and show my tongue to her.

I can't believe I'm a part of you, my subconscious whines. You're assuming things ahead, what's wrong with you, Arabella? We aren't such girls.

She reminds and I nod.

Yes, what's wrong with me?

Maybe you're constipated in your mind! My subconscious throws back at me.

“Hey girls,” Niall comes again.

“Don't you work?” I ask him.

“I do, but you work a lot. It's time for lunch,” He says and shows us his watch.

Why hasn't Harry called me yet?

“So?” I ask him as I check my phone again.

“So we are going out, would you guys mind us joining?” Joshua comes out from behind and asks.

“Are we celebrating something?” Julian pipes in immediately.

“Nope, we just wanna eat out. Kinda bored with the office food, not that's it's not nice, but we wanna eat out today.” Niall explains cutely and I smile.

“I wouldn't mind, really.” I answer them as we look at Julian for her answer.

“Me too,” She answers, only looking at Joshua. I nod and pick my jacket.

Fuck Harry!

Oh wouldn't you want to?” My subconscious wiggles her brows.

And fuck you, I tell her.

You're nasty, she answers back.

When Julian also collects her things, we decide to leave for food. As we descend down the lift, I decided to inform dad that I'm leaving out for lunch.

Since being the only child, he worries a lot about my whereabouts.

We reach the ground floor and walk towards the intern’s parking lot. Joshua decides to take his car as a plan formed in my mind.

As Niall was going to sit in the front seat, I hold him back, “Sit with me,” I ask him and he earnestly nods.

I signal Julian to sit in front and she nods as she blushes. Joshua starts the car and drive off.

“So where are we going?” Julian asks, looking at him.

“We aren't sure actually,” Joshua answered and laughs. I see the smile that plays on Julian's lips.

“You guys can decide,” Niall says and I think of the food I want to eat.

“Oh, oh, can we go to Applebee’s?” I ask them excitedly.

“All right, take a candy and sit tight,” Julian turns to look back at me. Everybody laughs as she winks at me.

We reach Applebee’s at no time and I can already smell the food I want to eat. We take a booth and settle in. Again I make Julian and Joshua sit together while I sit with Niall.

The waiter comes to take our order and we give one by one our orders. I'm glad they don't seem to find me weird by the amount of food I ordered but Niall has ordered equally too.

We chit chat until our food arrives as everybody dives in. If somebody would have told me that in the starting of summer 2016, I would be having friends with whom I'll be eating lunch and talking naturally. I would have pushed that person off the cliff and laughed until my stomach hurts.

I didn't think of myself to be capable of keeping friends. Cause I'm a little crazy with my words and people are generally offended by it.

But here I am, eating with three of my friends from work while Niall is telling his jokes next to me. It feels nice to have friends, I guess.

Friendship is all about weird times spent with friends and looking back at it with no regrets.

Once we were done with the food, now it was time for billing. Being the independent girl that I am, I couldn't just allow the boys to pay my share of food too and Julian agreed to it.

“It's not like we can't afford it,” Joshua says as he stretches his arm behind Julian and she flinches at his slightest touch.

“Maybe next time we won't invite you,” Niall jokes as I hit him.

“It's not like we are on double date, it's between friends, so let us all pay.” I tell them.

“Yes, boys. Don't be a douche about us being girls. We are also capable of paying.” Julian says as she already takes out her wallet.

The boys sigh as they also take their money out.

“Maybe next time we’ll bring the food to you guys so you won't be able to pay,” Niall mumbles as he puts some cash on the table.

I narrow my eyes at him and put too, then Julian and then Joshua. Once we paid, we got up to leave.

We again settle in the car in the same way and drive back to office. I'm still not sure if Harry has arrived to office but I seriously don't care anymore.

We reach the office and Joshua parks his car. We get out of the car and boys just stand there.

“If anyone of you smoke, then just stay with us. We are going to have a smoke,” Joshua says.

“No, thank you,” I tell him.

“Yeah, you guys enjoy the smoke,” Julian says as she turns to walk back in.

I catch up with her as we enter the building together.

“It must be such a view to see him smoking out smoke from his mouth,” Julian gushes out. I laugh at that.

“Then why didn't you stay?” I ask her.

“Then I have to smoke and I've tried once and coughed out my lungs almost,” She says and I laugh again.

She stops me, “Can you wait?” She asks and points at the toilet.

“Can you wait?” I ask her back.

“I tried to hold it off all the way,” She informs and I roll my eyes.

“Go ahead,” I tell her as I give her the way. She walks down the hallway, while I wait in the main reception area.

I pace around as I wait for her. I hear the lift ding and turn back to see Harry and a girl in his arms walking out. I immediately turn around as I walk towards a big flower vase to inspect it.

He can't see me right now.

I see him walking her out of the building. Her dress velvety and extremely short, I'm wondering how her ass is not seen by now. Her hair seems overly messed up. Her cars comes into view.

She turns to look at Harry and woah she's so pretty. Harry holds her hips and pulls her closer as I gulp. She says something in his ears, her lips moving extremely slowly.

I see Harry smirk as he leaves a kiss at her jawline. She closes her eyes and grabs his har. Wow, get a room.

Her finger traces his chest and pull him towards her with his belt loops. Harry cups her cheeks and kisses her, directly on the mouth.

The fake flower in my hand crushes as I watch the scene in front of me. For some reason my blood boils as I see them making out in front of the building.

Break apart, break apart, break apart, I chant.

When they finally do, Harry moves back and helps her get inside the car. She waves him goodbye as the driver takes off.

I turn away so he doesn't see me when getting inside the building. I stand facing the wall while I wait for a safe time to turn and go to my work area.

When I was done waiting, I turn around only to come face to face with him.

“Ah, you scared me,” I tell him as I catch my breath.

“Fancy seeing you here Arabella instead at your cubicle,” He taunts and I roll my eyes.

“I went out to have dinner with my friends,” I tell him as I look around for Julian.

“You have friends?” He asks teasingly. Yeah right, I'm in no mood for jokes.

“You would be so much likeable if it wasn't for the whole in your mouth where noises comes out from,” I tell him as he raise his eyebrow and smile. He stands up straight.

“Where is that coming out from?” Harry asks out if curiosity.

“From my ass, what do you think?” I ask him directly without wavering my gaze. Harry’s face hardens.

“Enough Arabella, I didn't give you the permission to talk to me like that,” He warns as he comes closer. I look around to see if anybody is noticing this.

But everybody seems to be working at the moment, great.

“I don't need your permission to talk,” I tell him confidently.

“Arabella!” Julian calls out and I sigh I relief as I see her approaching. She immediately decreases her pace as she sees Harry standing in front of me.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Styles,” Julian greets and Harry nods.

“Let's go,” I tell her as I take her hand. But before I could leave, Harry hold my hand.

“If you don't mind Julian, can I borrow Miss. Hartford for a moment?” Harry asks, not looking at me at all

“Uh…,” She starts and looks at me. I share my head slyly and tell her no. “Sure,” She answers hurriedly and leave my grip.

Traitor.

“I'll see you upstairs,” She smiles.

“You'll see me in hell directly,” I tell her as she laughs nervously and leaves us.

I turn back to him and sigh, “I don't suppose if I ask you to leave me alone, you would?”

“Follow me,” Harry says as he leaves his grip. I sigh and do as he says.

We walk to the same place where we first met. Nobody seems to come here for some reason.

“What was that about Arabella?” Harry asks as soon as I enter.

“I'm asking the same thing,” I mumble as I look around.

“Why reason did I give for you to act like this?” Harry frustratingly asks.

“I'm on my period,” I tell him a lie.

“Don't fucking lie,” He grits his teeth.

“Don't fucking tell me what to do!” I equally tell him. And in the next moment I'm pinned to the wall.

“You need to be taught a lesson on respect,” He tells me as he growls.

“You need to be taught a lesson on loyalty,” I counter back without fearing him.

He confusingly looks at me still not understanding the reason for my anger. Stupid.

He leaves the grip on my hand moves back as he rubs his face. I notice that he's wearing the same clothes as the last night when he came to meet me. Does that mean he didn't go to his house last night? Was he with her?

“I'm not going to argue with you right now.” Harry declares as I look at him.

“So can I go?” I ask him as I stand straight.

“We still need to discuss about the party,” Harry reminds and I roll my eyes.

“Why don't you discuss with Miss. Chanel you walked out to the car,” I scoff as I look at my hands. Another print of his.

“Is it about her?” Harry asks as he realizes. He comes forward and again pins me to the wall without holding me.

“Are you jealous of her?” Harry smirks and I roll my eyes.

“I could pull off Chanel better than her,” I tell him and he smiles boyishly.

“You're jealous, Arabella,” He confirms and smiles widely. I push him out of anger.

“I'm not fucking jealous,” I point a finger at him. “For all I care, I don't give a fuck if you have sex with her or not.” I tell him, angrily. Oh, he's getting on my nerves.

“How do you know if I had sex with her?” Harry challengingly asks.

“You're wearing the last night clothes, it's not a rocket science Harry,” I tell him and roll me eyes.

“You noticed,” He says impressively. “Why do you do care if I has sex with her?” He asks coming closer.

“Who told you I do?” I ask him incredulously.

“So what if I had sec wit her? We are not committed Arabella,” He whispers in my ear and I close my eyes in disgust. But that made the matters worse as I see them having sex.

“Fuck off,” I tell him as I push him again. “Maybe you can tell your plans to her while you have sec with her.” I tell him as I turn to leave. He takes my hand and pin me back to the wall.

“You don't decide that,” Harry says, brows furrowed further in.

“I do because my involvement is there,” I remind him.

“What is your fucking problem, Arabella?” Harry ask, frustrated.

“You!” I tell him in his face. “You're my fucking problem, you're the problem.” I say as I wring out my hands from his hold.

He told further tightly but I was determined as I try to get out of his grip. He finally leaves my hands and moves back.

“This is harassment,” I show him my hand, “This is blackmailing,” I tell him. “Your company is already being sued, do you wanna add more reasons to it?” I threaten him.

“Are you threatening me?” He asks, not believing me.

“No, I'm not. Just giving you a reality check. If you don't have a plan in mind then start forming one because I'm not doing it now.” I tell him.

“Maybe you can ask that skank of a woman to do it with you, she makes better slutty PA than me,” I don't even know whom I'm insulting. I don't even know whose fault it is.

But I'm boiling from inside at the thought of him having sex with other women. Yes, we are not committed but how can he do that?

He didn't allow me to have sex with Niall, saying I belong to him and whatnot because he left a hickey. Does it not imply on him too?

Should I mark him for that?

While I was worried about his disappearance, his company , he was fucking someone. Good, let him save his company with his side hoe.

He gets a call as I look at him.

“Hello?” He answers, looking at me too.

“I'm at the office,” He answers. “Not today,” He answers.

Oh, is that his side hoe asking for second round?

Ah, I'm so frustrated with it already.

“Day after tomorrow,” He says to the person. “We can meet up tomorrow, Alex.” He says, emphasizing every word.

He doesn't say anything as he gives me a glance and leaves out.

Wow! Just wow!

No explanation as to what happened, why is happening and what the fuck is going on.

Why are you reacting so much? My subconscious asks.

Because I'm frustrated, I'm angry for even thinking for a minute something could happen. While he's going around fucking someone else.

You're jealous, my subconscious simply answers.

Fuck yes! I'm jealous. I don't know why, but I'm jealous of that woman!

What did I even think? Harry is not trustworthy, we aren't ever committed to each other. But I'm jealous. I want him, as whole, as everything.

I am as possessive as him because he's my thrill, why do I have to share? I kick the wall as I sit down.

What is happening with me? Why is this drama in my life? Why can't I just accept the reality?

Why did he fuck someone else?

Did he go to fuck her after meeting me last night? Was that all? Am I just a person to save his company? Is he planning to throw me aside after his company is saved?

After sitting their for 10 minutes, I get up to leave. As I walk out of the door, I walk towards the lift and press the button. I wait for it as I look at my reflection in the lift.

I look tired.

As the door opens, I walk inside and press the 11th floor. As soon as the door closes, someone stops it with their feet.

“Oh, Arabella, thank god!” Becca says as she hands me a suit bag.

“What is this?” I ask her.

“Can you please place it in Mr. Styles’ office?” She asks, making a cute face.

“What? No!” I tell her as I push it towards her. I just had a fight with him, how could I just go into his office?

“Please, Arabella!” She begs and pushes towards me. “I’ve to run an errand, please.” Becca pleads with her hands clasps.

“I can't go into his office,” I mumble as I look at the bag.

“Just hand it to the upper receptionist,” She says and I look at her. “Please,” She stretches.

I sigh and nod, “Okay, I'll hand it over to her,” I say her and she thanks me as she hugs me. No, no hugging.

She moves out as I press for the 12th floor. I unzip a bit to see the company and the label says Giorgio Armani. Of course.

As I reach the 12th floor, I walk out and look out for the receptionist. When I couldn't find her, I ask the nearest person.

“Excuse me, where is the receptionist?” I ask a man walking by.

“She hasn't come yet after lunch,” He informs and I nod.

So who will go inside now? I ask and look around.

Maybe he's still showering. I could quietly keep the suit and come out. I hope it goes like I plan.

I take the suit and hide my face from dad’s view. When I enter the hallway to Mr. Styles’ office I put down the suit and uncover from my face.

I reach his door and knock and wait for his reply, when I hear nothing. I open the door slightly and look around the empty office.

I hear the shower running as I sigh in relief. I walk inside his office and make my way towards this table. I keep the suit on the table as my eyes caught onto some papers.

I read the subheadings and I understood that he has been working on the legal paperwork.

As I hear the shower turn off, I stand straight and panic. Fuck I need to move out.

I move in hurry and hit my toes with the side of the table. Mother fucking, that hurts.

I limp towards the door as I keep my steps light and my cries low. Ow, it hurts.

When I reach the door, I open it and hear his voice. “Arabella?” He questions.

I immediately open the door to run out but his words stops me again, “Stop right there,” He orders and his commanding voice stops me.

I turn around but have my eyes closed. What if he's naked?

“What are you doing here?” He suspiciously asks.

“I came to keep your suit,” I tell him without opening my eyes.

“That's not your job,” He says as I hear his voice close.

“Well your receptionists don't seem to work correctly,” I tell him and scowls as my eyes opens but immediately close as I see a glimpse of his wet body.

Yum.

“Open your eyes,” He orders, feeling him extra close to me now.

I breathe heavily as I smell his body cologne. I open my eyes slowly as see him few feet away from me.

I breath caught in my throat as I check his body without shame. My body starts to tingle as my south area feels tickly.

His hair seems straight after the shower as the droplets of water fall from the end of his hair on his body. It rolls down to this toned and tattooed body and disappears behind the towel wrapped around his hips.

His V-line more prominent and structured than my life. I look up at him and see his lips wet with water, shining and inviting.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I might do something, Arabella.” Harry warns as he stands just in front of me.

I turn to leave, but his hand stops me as he place it on the door.

It seems like I could only hear his breathing and the droplets falling from his hair. I try to not look down at his body as I face him directly.

“I came to keep your suit,” I tell him again even when he didn't ask.

“I know,” He says and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. My breathing hitch at the contact.

“I've kept the suit on the table,” I inform him as I talk nonsense out of my mouth.

“I know,” He says as he nuzzles his face in my neck and leave a kiss. I don't push him even when I had a fight earlier.

“I sho-should go,” I remind him but not pushing him away or giving any indication that I want to leave.

“Is someone waiting for you?” He whispers in my ear as he takes my earlobe between his teeth and pulls at it.

“My wo-work,” My hands fists beside me itching to feel his dripping wet skin.

He pulls away and then looks at me, “It can wait,” He says as kisses the corner of my lips.

“We just had a fight earlier,” I tell him as it doesn't feel normal to be intimate with him after a fight.

“So?” He sighs and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

I gasp as my fists meet with his chest and I gulp. Shit, so close. My fingers itching to open and feel his skin.

So hot, maybe it's normal. Maybe I'm just over reacting on things. Maybe I should just let it go.

I look at his tattoos on his chest and then at his face which is concentrated on me. I look at his lips intently and then at his eyes.

He lets out a small growl as he pushes me back and kisses me with need. I open my mouth in surprise as his tongue enters my mouth in no time.

My fisted hands feel his soft towel as I let out a moan. He lips mouth perfectly with mine as I let out moan of needness. His toned body pressed against mine and I cannot help but only think about his body while he's above me, thrusting into me.

“Daddy,” I call him out without giving a second thought.

“Touch me, Bella,” Harry whispers, his mouth only touching mine slightly. I open my fist to touch him but felt very hesitant of my moves.

“You can touch me,” He says, looking into my eyes. I nod as keep my palms on his bird tattoo.

God, why is his skin so hot when he just showered?

“Touch me,” He encourages as I drag my fingers slowly around his body. Harry nuzzles his face again and kisses my exposed shoulder. His one hand on the curve of my covered ass.

I move my finger to his moth tattoo as I trace it. His body is so toned and hard, I could only imagine the time he exercise. Fuck, now that would be a scene to watch.

My fingers slides further down to his V area as I feel the trail of his hair. It's like I'm experimenting a man’s body for the first time.

I'm seen plenty of dicks, metaphorically and anatomically, but I have no idea why I am being like this.

If it was some other situation, I would have taken off the towel long time ago. But I'm waiting for Mr. Styles’ command as I'm used to it.

My fingers fiddled with the towel as I itch to take it off and just have a tiny glance.

“Stop,” Harry says as he holds my hand. I immediately do, thinking I've done something wrong.

“You don't want to?” I ask him, very quietly as if people can hear us.

Harry looks at me, “You have no idea, Arabella.” He says and rests his forehead against mine.

“It's taking every fibre in my body to not take you right against the wall.” He confess and my breathing hitch at the images of it. God, that'd be good.

“Then why aren't you?” I ask him curiously.

“You want to?” He surprisingly asks.

“Don't sound like you don't want to,” I narrow my eyes at him. Now he's making me look desperate.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I want you, baby girl, right now,” He whispers in my ear. Then take me, right against the wall.

But words didn't come out at all.

“If we start anything right now, I don't think so I'll be done with you soon.” He promises me and it's fucking unfair how he's able to tease me with words and leave me with wild imaginations.

“We still have to discuss about the party,” He says as he stands up straight.

“Did not I tell you I'm not doing it anymore?” I tell him as I stand straight too.

“You're coming, aren't you?” He challenges as he looks directly into my eyes. I don't say anything and I guess that very well answered his questions.

“Since I have to be somewhere, why don't he meet tomorrow?” Harry says and walk towards his table.

Oh, don't walk like that, I'm so close to jumping on your bone.

“Tomorrow?” I ask him again as I ogle him.

“Yeah, around brunch?” He moreover commands and I just nod.

“You can leave now, I'll send you the address later.” He casually says as he starts buttoning up his shirt.

Wow, so when he's done using my body, he's throwing me out?

Don't say anything Arabella, my subconscious warm.

You know what? I wasn't going to. I'm actually gonna walk out because it's too hot in here and I need an ice bath.

Without telling him anything, I open the door and walk out. This pure lust will get better as the days passes by, right?

Right?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, after 2 whole months!!!   
> Did you guys miss me? I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was having my finals plus I was traveling too. 
> 
> Also this chapter was suppose to be really long but that would have taken more time to write and I wanted to give you something ASAP. So here it is...   
> Sorry for any typos. 
> 
> Also, have to ask this because my recent obsession, WHO LIKES K-POP HERE? Any k-pop fans?

Chapter 12 

 

I go back to level ten with a sullen mood. When did I start listening to people and by people, Mr. Styles? 

I only listen to people I respect. But I don't respect Mr. Styles at all. He hasn't been good to me and he brings all this sexual frustration within me. 

Ah, I wish I could tell him off but I can't. Because every time I'm in the same room as him, I can't ignore that sexual attraction between us and also the fact that he holds my dad’s job. 

Ah, so much control! 

I walk towards my cubicle as I sit down. Not so soon, my chair was rotated and I came face to face with Julian. 

“What happened with Mr. Styles?” She asks me immediately, worried that she got me into problem. 

“Nothing,” I shrug. A lot happened but I don't think so you'll appreciate us making out and talking dirty to each other. 

Right, okay. 

“Why did he stop you?” She asks, jus being her curious self. 

“Apparently I was being rude, I stepped on his oh so branded shoe and in turn I was rude to him. So yeah, he was scolding me,” I spew out lie. It's easy lying than telling truth. And I have done Phd in lying. 

She didn't seem to believe my story as she moves back and carefully looks at me. 

“I'll fall in love with you if you keep looking at me like that,” I tell her very seriously. 

She hits me on leg and sighs, I smile and turn back to my desk. 

“I'm fine, a little threat will not upset me,” I tell her as I switch on my desktop. 

“But you can't take him lightly no matter your dad’s position,” She makes me understand desperately. 

I turn towards her once again, “You're so worried about me, are you in love with me?” I ask her and the next second, I'm hit by her again. 

“I'm serious,” She says, looking angry. 

“I was too,” I mumble as I rub my thigh area. “Don't worry, I'll be more careful,” I tell her and smile.

 

As the day got over, we were finally leaving to our homes. I collect my bag and my folders and bid my friends goodbye as I take the lift and descend down. I crack my neck as a yawn leaves my mouth. 

I'm so tired today and I haven't done anything major really. I haven't received any text from Harry about his location and I don't want to be the first one to remind him, I don't want to seem desperate. I've already came out too much today. 

I met dad at the reception as he was waiting for me. We walk towards the car in silent. I know Harry isn't at the office because he was talking about leaving some where. 

Dad drives us home as he hum to his classics. I close my eyes for a bit until we reach home. 

Once we reached home, we immediately freshened up and came down to have dinner. Like usual, he asked me about my day and asked me why I'm so quite, I wave his question off saying I'm just tired. 

Once we were done with food and dishes, I go back to my room and decide to sleep. I was almost close to sleeping when my phone rang. 

Who must be calling me right now? 

I see the caller ID, and it was Harry. What? 

“Hello,” I yawn fakingly, to let him know I was sleeping. 

“Were you sleeping?” He asks with that husky voice.

“Oh no, I was on a morning walk,” I tell him sarcastically as I rub the sleep from my eyes. 

“I've just sent you the address,” He informs ignoring the comment for now. 

“How...you are talking to me…,” I take the phone away from my ear and see the notification. 

“Yeah received, hold on,” I tell him as I quickly check the text he has sent. 

“What the fuck, how am I suppose to leave the work at eleven?” I ask him angrily. 

“That's your problem,” He easily says which fuels my anger more. 

“Are you fucking serious?” I breathe heavily. I can't believe he's asking me to leave work while eyes are watching me. Julian is so damn curious, I won't be able to leave until she inquire everything from me. 

“I've been going easy on you,” He says and I roll me eyes. 

“How am I supposed to leave the work?” I ask him again because really, he has fucked up my night now and I don't want to talk to him. 

“Like I said, find a way but meet me at eleven,” He orders and I sigh. 

“Why can't we meet at your office?” I ask him curiously. I've been seeing him in his office for anything and everything, why not this time? 

“Didn't you say no to that?” He asks me and I huff. 

“Like you'd listen to me,” I roll me eyes. 

“You're right, I won't,” I could feel the smugness in his voice. “But I'm busy tomorrow, so I can't spare much time to you,” He informs. 

I huff again, “Like I've been desperately waiting for you to give me time,” I flip my hair away from neck. 

“You do say a lot of things as if you don't mean them,” Harry continues the talk. 

“I don't know why I'm putting up with this when you've been so unfair.” I mumble, mostly to myself. 

“And how so?” He asks me, curiously. 

“I haven't even done my shopping for the event,” I rant out like a total girl. “I haven't found the dress for the event yet, so I might as well come naked.” I sigh as I pick on my nails. 

“Why do you need a dress for that particular event?” He asks me a question that I'm well aware of. 

“‘Cause my boss is picky, he particularly asked me to look like a woman and not a high school girl. And I don't have anything for a business event. He must have thought that it would be too expensive to get a girl and make her do this work. So he chose the easy way, because dresses are cheap right?” I spew out my anger indirectly. 

“You should have prepared this before,” He says after listening to my speech. 

“Harry,” I say with a calm voice, “Hang up before I murder you in your sleep,” I warn him. 

“Arabella, don't forget I'm your-,” I cut him off. 

“I stopped thinking of you as my boss on the day we started breaking the laws.” I tell him and hang up myself. 

I fell back and sigh and close my eyes. Let this end soon. 

 

To be honest, Jesus has taken my words seriously. When I asked him to hit me with a thrill, I didn't mean such a thrill where I need to find ways to get out of the office during work hours. 

I'm sat at my seat and wondering ways to get out of the building. I've come up with few lies and noted it down, but they don't seem buyable. 

Damn, I'm losing my lying game. 

Harry didn't come in today, how am I supposed to get out of this? I have exactly 10 minutes to come up with a lie and leave, otherwise I'm going to be late. 

Dad wouldn't even know I left this place so I don't have to think of two lie. I just have to lie to Julian and get the hell out of here. God knows what will Mr. Styles do if I'm late. 

I stand up and see Julian looking at my movements. Maybe she won't even ask. I wonder as I collect my things. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Too early of a thought? How could I even think she won't wonder? 

“Um, yeah.” I tell her shortly. The long I make sentence, I more I have to tell. 

“Where?” She curiously ask. I sigh inwardly. How could I even think it's possible to get out while Julian is beside me? 

“Cramps,” I whisper to her as I start acting and clutch my abdomen. I should have sprinkled some water on my face. 

“Oh,” She says, looking pitifully at me. 

“I'm gonna inform my dad and leave early. I have major cramps.” I lie to her as I perform oscar winning performance. 

“All right, go ahead.” She smiles and I smile back at her. I walk steadily, still continuing with my acting. Once I was completely out of her eyesight, I stand up straight and walk towards the lift. 

Phew, that was too easy. Maybe she is just dumb. 

I look at the time and I know I won't reach on time. Oh, well…

Once reaching the lobby, I look round just to be sure I don't get caught by anyone. I leave the building and look for the taxi line. 

I get into a taxi and tell him the address. I'm very peculiar about the idea of seeing him in private. When in office, if we are doing all the nasty things then what would happen in his house? 

Well anyway, I have made it clear that it's strictly business so he better not have any thoughts. 

I don't even know why I am doing this, I think as I lay my head on the window. But it's exciting, the role play, so I guess it's fine. 

We reach a tall building and I pay the driver and thank him. This is not the place he took me the last night when I was drunk. 

Of course, he doesn't have one home. 

I get inside the building which reminded me of his office building. So uptight people. But I look good today. I look around and everybody minding their own business. 

I walk towards the elevator and press the PH button. It's 21 story building, plus a penthouse. I wonder why there's no restriction on going to the penthouse. So like anybody could go to his penthouse? That's not very safe. 

The doors open to the PH floor and I move forward but I was suddenly stopped by two hands. I move back immediately. The two figures stand in front of me. 

“I swear to god, I'm not here to sell anything.” I tell them automatically. 

“Identification,” A built black guy says in monotonous voice. 

“Arabella Hartford,” I immediately tell him without playing around. 

“Your name’s not enlisted to meet Mr. Styles privately.” He told me and I make a confused face. 

“I'm sure that's wrong, I was told to come here.” I tell him and he checks again. 

“Still not there,” He says and I get frustrated. 

“Well, why don't you ask your boss?” I ask of him. 

“He's in a meeting,” They inform me. 

I sigh as I think of a way to make them believe that I'm called here. 

“The more you stand here, the more we get suspicious.” I glare at the guy who spoke to me.

“I'm thinking,” I tell him rudely. 

“Miss Hartford?” I hear a woman’s voice. I turn and met with an old lady, who must be in her 60s. 

“Yeah?” I response. 

“Shall we go in?” She asks me and I confusedly looks at her. “She's a very important guest, that's why her name is not on the list.” The woman informed the two security guys. 

“I was asked to escort her privately,” She tell them as she grabs my hand. I don't say anything as she drags me. 

What kind of movie is this? 

“Please make yourself comfortable, Mr. Styles is busy.” She informs me as she leaves to somewhere. I look around to the spacious living room. 

The front view immediately catching my eyes as I stand up and walk towards it. 

“Woah,” I breathe out as I look at tiny people walking around. Even from Mr. Styles’ office, the view isn't this great. Maybe because he's at such a high level. 

“Miss. Hartford, would you like to have anything?” I turn around to the voice. 

“Um...uh, no. I'm fine, thank you,” I politely decline to the old woman. 

“Come on now, I've prepared some delicious sweets,” She speaks in perfect British accent. 

I nod as I follow her because denying twice to a person is rude when a person is as good as her. 

I enter the average size kitchen as I look at the counter having various snacks and sweets. 

“Did you really make all this?” I ask her in awe. There's so much and I'm not ready to believe she made this all. 

“Mr. Styles asked me to fill you up nicely, but since I wasn't aware of your choice, I made whatever I could think of.” She smiles at me as she hands me a plate. 

My concentration immediately jumps to her words. Mr. Styles asked her to fill me up? Why? 

I didn't ask her because I don't think so she knows. I gulp as I look at the food in front of me. 

“Go ahead, take whatever you desire.” She smiles warmly at me. 

“Excuse me,” I whisper and I secretively smile and fill my plate. She laughs and turns away. 

I finish my food in no time as I get up to clean it up but before I could she took it from my hand and offered to do it. 

I tried denying, but she's one stubborn woman. 

“Where's Mr. Styles?” I ask her because it's been half an hour and I'm still not greeted by his marvelous presence, note the sarcasm. 

“Oh, he's in his office with someone,” She replies. 

“Someone?” That someone better not be a woman otherwise I'm leaving this place right now. 

“Yeah,” She says. “You can wait in the living room, I'm heading back to my room.” She says as we walk out of the kitchen. 

“If you need me, there's a buzzer in the kitchen, just press it and I'll be here.” I nod as she takes her belongings and leaves through the door. 

Should I look around then? What if he has a playroom? Do I even want to know it? 

Yes, yes, wedo. My subconscious eagerly says. 

Shut up, I tell her back as I sit back down. I wonder who is he with. Alex could also be a girl’s name, just saying. 

Wow, you're so into him. 

I'm not, I hate being a side hoe, that's all. And I hate being used. 

Then what's happening now? My subconsiousness ask. 

I sigh as I take a magazine and flip through the pages. I didn't even expect it to be a fashion magazine, but damn businessmen are hot nowadays. 

After flipping through 10 minutes, I hear noises from down the hallway. 

“I can't have it delayed anymore, Alex, do you understand or not?” I hear Harry’s voice clearly. 

“Sir yes, sir.” I hear another male’s voice. I stand up from the couch and wait for them to come. 

“Don't joke around, you know what is at stake.” He scolds like usual. I finally see the walking sex god as he kept mumbling something, but my eyes were distracted by his outfit. 

He's wearing a tight black jeans with a silken shirt with few buttons undone. Hmm, definitely my style. 

I bite my lips at his appearance. He could take me anytime now, yeah, that would be good. 

“Hey, I don't think so we met.” My glance met with a boy around my age, I guess. I break contact with Harry to see him approaching me. 

“Hi,” I shyly say. I see Harry roll his eyes and move forward. 

“I'm Alex and you are…?” He asks, bringing out his hand for a shake. 

“I am-,”

“Business partner,” Harry answers and I pout in anger. He stands in front of me. 

“Don't wanna know her title, just name would be enough.” Alex says and he pushes Harry out of the way just like that. My eyes widen at his action. Shit, they better be good friends or something or I'm not ready to be a witness for anything that goes down here. 

“Where were we?” He says as I look at Harry ruffling his hair and rolling his eyes again. 

“I'm Arabella,” I say as I extend my hand for a shake. 

“What a pretty name, just like yourself.” He winks as he kisses the back of my hand. 

I bite my lips as I blush for some reason. 

“That's enough, Alex.” Harry warningly says. 

He ignores him, “Would you like to go out for a coffee or drink?” He asks and I'm taken back at his straightforwardness. 

“I- I-,” I stutter with my answer but Harry does the work. 

“She has a boyfriend,” He says and stands in front of me again. 

“Aw, that's bad.” Alex says, pouting a little. I roll my eyes and push Harry out of the way. 

“I actually don't,” I tell him. 

“Can you guys stop fucking pushing me away?” Harry angrily says. 

“Stop interrupting us, man,” Alex says and with his way of speaking with Harry, I guess they are good friends then. 

“Alex, get out before I call security.” Harry warns as he points at the door. 

“Don't do that again, there's a pretty woman here.” He points at me and I smile. “So coffee anytime?” He asks again. 

“Yeah, sure.” I tell him, smilingly. 

“Cool,” He says and he takes his bag and takes out a notepad. “Your number,” He informs. 

I nod as I write down my number with my name. But before he could close it and keep it in his bag, Harry came between us and tore the paper. 

“Out,” He finally says. Alex pouts but obliged as he takes his notepad back from Harry and packs up. 

“I'll see you soon, Arabella.” He promises as he waves me bye. Once he was out of the door, we stand there in complete silence. 

Hurry turns to me with not so happy look. He walks dangerously slow towards me as I move back but I was stopped because of the couch. 

He stands in front of me and places his hands on both the side. I gulp as his eyes met mine. 

“Do I need to tell you everytime whom you belong to, hmm baby girl?” He asks as his hot minty breath fans over my mouth. 

“I wasn't flirting,” I boldly answer although my voice wavered. 

He chuckles, “Shouldn't you be punished for flirting with another man while I was standing there?” I'm not even sure if he's actually asking me, taking my consent. 

He pushes me completely against the couch with the help of his body. I gulp again, why is my mouth so dry? Why is it so hot in here? 

“Mr. Styles, we have a company to save,” I remind him and he smiles, just a tad bit. 

He looks at me carefully, “Strictly business, yeah?” He asks with a smirk. I nod unknowingly. 

He moves back completely and I puff out air as if I've been holding my breath. 

“Let's go,” He commands as I follow him. 

I look around the entire way, how much does this penthouse cost? Wait no, I don't want to know that. 

He opens the door for me and we enter an office like interior. He goes to the opposite side as I stand near the door. 

“What are you doing there? We gotta hurry,” He says and I roll my eyes. So now we gotta hurry? 

“What do I have to do?” I ask him as I stand near the table and look at the scattered papers. 

“The main person behind all this is Mr. Myers-,”

“No shit, Sherlock,” I whisper but he heard. 

“Anyways,” He grits, “Although, his son is the CEO of the company, Mr. Myers still handles the company affairs.” He informs. 

“You want me to seduce a man twice your age? Do you hear yourself?” I angrily ask and he rubs his face. 

“Do you want me to seduce him then?” He asks, getting angry all of a sudden. 

“You'll make a beautiful woman in my eyes,” I tell him, without having a second thought to it. 

Stop it, Arabella, you'll get us a punishment for sure. 

He moves so fast that in next second he is in front of me and pinning me against the table. 

“So close, Arabella,” He grits his teeth, “So close to fucking punish you.” He warns. 

“Sorry,” I whisper naturally. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily. 

He moves back and nods. 

“There has to be another way,” I insist when he goes back to seat. 

“There's no other way, don't you think I've tried everything?” He sarcastically ask. 

“If you really don't want to do it, you can leave now.” He orders, without facing me. I sigh as I contemplate. 

I walk towards the door, letting him know I'm waking out. I open the door and close it. 

Harry sighs and turns around with a tired look. He looks at me with a confused look. 

“Got ya!” I exclaim, laughing like it's very fun. For some reason it doesn't look funny to Harry. 

“Oh, come on! That was funny, admit it. You were actually afraid for a second,” I confirm as I smile and move towards him. 

“I'll do it, but I have few questions.” I tell him and he sighs, finally understanding the situation and smiling, but so secretively. 

“Ask away,” He nods as he motions me to sit down. 

I sit down on the table while he sits on his chair. 

“On the chair, Arabella,” He sighs. 

“I'm comfortable,” I smile. “All right, first, my dad won't be there right?” I ask. 

“No, no one from my company except us,” He informs. 

“I'm not going to be ‘punished’ later if I do something wrong,” I tell him seriously. 

“I though this was a Q and A session?” He asks and I shake my head no. 

“Yes or no?” I ask again without answering to him. 

“Depends on the extent of damage,” He is stubborn with his rules. I furrow my eyebrows at that and pout like a child. 

“You won't fire my dad,” I ask of him with most sincerity. 

He sighs, “I wasn't planning to,” Harry mumbles. 

“What about the photographers?” I ask him and he furrows his brows, signaling me to explain further. 

“My dad checks business section everyday, wait… we won't be going in together, right?” I ask to confirm. I don't want look like a fool and make him know that I was thinking of us together. 

“Of course, we have to go in together,” He says in a tone that actually made me look like a fool. 

“So the pictures?” I ask him as I swing my legs. 

“I'll make sure they don't publish about us,” He smiles comfortably. 

“Can you do that?” I ask, bewildered by his powers. 

He chuckles and nods. 

“Anything else, love?” He asks and stands up. 

I think for a moment before deciding I was done, “No, I guess that's it.” I tell him as I get down from the table. 

“Did you finish with your shopping?” He asks casually as he goes through his mails in the laptop. 

“Yeah, right,” I mumble as I flip through pages on the table. “I'll be going after this,” I inform him. 

In next second, I see a golden credit card passed towards me. I look up at him for explanation. 

“Take it,” He orders. 

I take it from his hands and look at it. It's the first time I'm looking at a golden credit card. 

“Do you need something?” I ask with curiousity. 

“Yes,” He says and pause for a moment, “For you to buy whatever for the event,” He completes his sentence. 

I immediately throw back the card like it was caught on fire. He furrows his eyebrows and look at the card and then at me. 

“I'm not going to use your money,” I tell him, completely denying the idea. 

He rolls his eyes and stands up with the credit card. He stands in front of me, takes my hand and place the card on my palm. 

“It's fine, Arabella.” He stresses and closes my palm. 

I shake my head, “It's not,” I insist. He may have different thought in his mind and maybe he's just trying to help me but for some reason I can't think like him. 

“What is the problem?” He ask, frustrated. 

“There's so much amount in it, don't give me the responsibility to carry it around.” I tell him with a wide eyes. 

That's one problem and another is that I don't want to completely give myself to him. We are not at such stage where he can buy me things. I don't want to look like a gold digger. 

He closes his eyes and open them and smiles, “It's fine,” He insists further. 

“I might go to jail for this,” I warn him. 

He chuckles, “Why would you go to jail?” He curiously ask. 

“I'll be acting like I'm carrying a time bomb or drugs. I'll be suspicious in the eyes of everyone. I'll be sweating like pig and clutching my bag to my chest.” I explain him, trying to make him understand my dilemma too. 

He bursts out into a fits of laughter at my dilemma. I pout at that but couldn't stop myself to look at him and not smile. He looks so boyish while laughing like that. If I didn't know, I wouldn't have thought of him as a dominant. His teeth full on display and crinkles formed near his eyes and how can you forget about those deep dimples. 

“Nice to know my worry amuses you,” I say angrily, faking it. 

“I suppose it happened with you once?” He asks, still smiling. 

“When I got my first credit card.” I smile at the memory. “I wasn't sent to jail, but was kept in the security office for the time being until they tore my whole bag.” I tell him while smiling. 

“Well I'm sure it's not going to happen this time,” He keep insisting me to keep the card. 

“How could you trust me?” I ask him. If I was him, I wouldn't give my money to anyone, especially such a huge amount. 

He shrugs and doesn't say anything. I look at him, now completely confirmed that he's crazy. 

“Why are you doing this?” I finally ask, not looking at him but looking at the golden credit card in my hand. 

“Because I owe you for doing this for me,” He answers as if he was prepared for my question. 

“If we are talking about owing, I guess you do owe me a lot,” I tell him with an attitude more over reminding him. 

“Oh and I plan to pay you back,” He confidently says. The sound of it doesn't sound like it will be what I would want. He would rather pay me in his own way. 

“How could you still trust me? I wouldn't trust myself with this,” I change the topic as I show him the card. 

“Just go and buy Arabella while I'm still being nice.” He says with an edge in his voice. 

“Oh, this is you being nice?” I ask as I gesture to his attitude. “I'll run away with this,” I warn him as he raise his eyebrow in amusement. 

“To where?” He asks with a small smile on his face. 

“Why would I tell you that? I'm not stupid,” I say flipping my hair. 

“Stupid enough to tell me that you're planning to run away,” He points out proudly and I narrow my eyes at him. 

“I'm giving you a chance to take it from me,” I tell him. 

“Go ahead then, run away,” He easily say and I widen my eyes at how easy he's with me. 

“I'm serious, Harry. You don't know what I am capable of,” I threaten him. There must be few millions in it, does he not care about it? 

Maybe million is his everyday spending. 

“I want to see then, so run away with it.” He says with a tricky smile. “But run after tomorrow,” He offers. 

“You're crazy,” I blurt out as I take my bag to leave. He chuckles and wink at me. 

I start walking towards the door without looking back. But before I could leave his words stops me. 

“Oh, Arabella,” He calls out and I turn. “Before you even get the actual thought of running away, the card will be blocked.” I confusedly look at him. 

“Before you even decide to leave this town, the police will be tracking you down in no time,” Oh, my god, he didn't, did he? 

Did he actually think I'll run away? Should I laugh at that when he's being serious? 

“And before you actually get lucky in leaving the state, remember your dad would be left behind,” He warns me with no tone of joke. 

I gulp, “You didn't really think I would run away, right?” A laugh almost about to fall out. 

“I'm going to fire your dad, but I wasn't going to. Hope you understand but whoops, it's too late, he's already sacked.” He smiles maniacally as he rest his chin on his hands. 

I stand there in complete silence as I look at him. 

“I know you wouldn't run away but I have to keep you on your toes, don't I?” He states as he starts collecting his papers. 

I don't say anything as I just stand there and process what just happened. 

“You can leave, Arabella.” He says without looking at me. 

“You don't have to tell me that,” I say angrily as I open the door and slam behind me. 

He needs to keep me on my toes? Does he still not know that I hold a big piece of role for tomorrow? 

With that attitude, I don't think so you'll be able to save your company. 

We’ll see tomorrow who needs to be on their toes, Mr. Styles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What day is today?  
> Today is that day, yes the day I serve you, the devil has descended down to serve you with a chapter! 
> 
> I know you guys have waited for a long time and I'm sorry, really. But I love making you suffer. *devil's emoji*. 
> 
> But since there were loads of elements, it took time to perfect every scene because things are finally starting between Arabella and Harry. So anticipate a lot! 
> 
> Word Count: 11,683 
> 
> That's a lot, you better not ask me for another chapter for a year.
> 
> Just kidding! 
> 
> Go ahead, read!

Chapter 13

 

As I left the building, I decided to go to nearest mall to do some shopping. I'm still indecisive of the credit card in my bag.

Obviously I'm not going to use his money until I'm actually out of cash. It was nice and considerate of him but I have a pride and it's not going to be crushed by few millions.

Or maybe it will.

Anyway, I get out of the taxi and pay the man. I just have to find a perfect dress for the party and then I swear I'll be out from the mall.

But really, who am I kidding here?

I decided to first buy a sexy lingerie. I mean nobody is going to see it, but you never know. So I went inside Victoria’s Secret store.

I chose few colors and Lacey material. Obviously I'm not going to try it, but it's payback time, bitch.

And by bitch, I mean Mr. Styles.

I mean he has made me flustered with his whole being and without really doing anything. His existence has shaken me up. His every move, every touch has left tingles all over my body and made me wet.

I have charms too, but because I get flustered in front of him, I can't really bring it out.

So I decided go inside the dressing room. I hung a really bloody red sexy silken lingerie on the hook and took a picture.

Next was basic grey color with lace on it border. I like the color because grey although very dull looking color, when it's on a silk material, it's fucking sexy.

Last was black, of course. It was completely made out of lace and I loved it. I took the picture of the three hung individually and decided to send it to Mr. Styles, by default.

To Mr. Styles,  
Julian, what would look the sexiest on me?

I send it with the message, so he would know I didn't mean to send it to him.

What a petty idea of taking revenge, my subconscious disappointedly says

Shut up, let me have this moment.

I leave the dressing room and pay for the lingerie with my own cash. I just have to wait for Mr. Styles’ message so I decided to look for heels.

I wouldn't be buying them, but I'm just wasting time. The worker greeted me and I smiled.

“Are you looking for anything particular?” The guy asks.

“Strappy heel in black,” I specified and he ask me to sit down while he bring some of the design.

My phone was still in my hand as I wait for his message. The guy comes back with few design as he sits in front of me and help me with the heels.

I wear the first one and walk towards the mirror to check. At that moment, my phone buzzed. It was him, I smiled.

From Mr. Styles,  
Julian?

I wrote him back, pretending the message was a mistake.

To Mr. Styles,  
Shit, it wasn't for you. I was supposed to send it to Julian.

I sent.

The guy stands behind me as he waits for my decision. I take off the heels and hand him back.

“Thank you,” I tell him as I wear my heels back and leave the store.

Now time to look for a perfect dress.

From Mr. Styles,  
Are you sure, baby girl?

To Mr. Styles,  
Why would I want your opinion?

I play cool so I can provoke him.

From Mr. Styles,  
Personally, I like the black one. It would be easier to decide if I had visuals.

I roll my eyes at that. So sly, aren't you?

To Mr. Styles,  
In your dreams, Mr. Styles.

I play hard to get as I look for a perfect dress. To be honest, I hate it when employees come and ask me if I need their help. Like, I'm not a kid, I know what I want.

From Mr. Styles,  
Oh, baby, you have no idea what borders we have crossed in my dreams.

There, with one sentence, he has got me flustered. I look around to see if anybody is looking at me. Personally I guess I look like a fan girl reading a good smut about her bias.

My face heats up as I know my natural blush rises on my skin. Dammit, Mr. Styles.

To Mr. Styles,  
Right.  
Well, I think we've reached the end of this conversation. It was so not nice to talk to you.

I send him back immediately so he doesn't get the chance to tease me for my late reply.

While I don't get his reply immediately, I look around for a dress. The dresses are so pretty, but I would have to sell my kidney to get one of them.

You have Mr. Styles’ credit card. My subconscious evilly suggest.

Stop acting like inner me meme.

But I'm your inner me, she confusedly says which confused me as well.

Anyway, I receive another message from him.

From Mr. Styles,  
What do you need a lingerie set for the event? Nobody is gonna see it except if you're planning to go home with me.

There again, the sly remark or suggestion.

To Mr. Styles,  
Again, in your dreams.

I sent him.

To Mr. Styles,  
And you never know, I might just find a handsome businessman for a night and plan to go with him. I want to be prepared.

As I see the message sent, not even a second later I see his incoming call.

My eyes widened at the reaction. I wanted to laugh for some reason but I couldn't help but be sly about it.

I don't answer it and he calls me again. This time I did answer but after few rings.

“Hello,” I answer with a sweet voice.

“You're not going home with anyone but me,” He declares.

“Well, I guess you don't get to decide that,” I mumble as I look at the price and make a disapproving sound.

“Arabella,” He warns.

“Yes, Mr. Styles?” I answer sweetly, provoking him further by not listening to me.

“Don't fucking play-,”

“Excuse me?” I cut off his sentence as I call for an employee.

“Yes ma'am?” She politely replies.

“Can I try this in my size?” I ask her and she nods as she walks away.

“Yes? What were you saying?” I ask Harry.

“You're the first,” He breathes.

“First?” I confusedly ask as I look through other dresses.

“First girl to provoke me like this, first girl to drive me crazy, first girl to make me beg, first girl to fucking treat me like this,” He sighs at the end of the sentence.

“Well, I guess there's first for everything,” I answer cruelly as the lady employees hands me the dress and shows me the trial room.

“And Mr. Styles, if I frustrate you this much, you could just stop.” I tell him as I take off my dress.

“I don't give up on something until I get my hands on it, I'm very determined.” He says.

“Well, um… keep trying then. I have to go now, I have dresses to try on.” I say as I hang up on him.

Two can play this game, Mr. Styles.

As much as he works me up, I'm gonna do the same. Leave him sexually frustrated and in need. Let's see who wins.

 

After buying the perfect dress for the night, I decide to go home and rest. I haven't received any messages from Mr. Styles regarding our meeting tomorrow nor about our conversation today.

Since Mr. Styles desperately needs to save his company, he desperately needs me as well.

Aren't you being too confident? My subconscious rolls her eyes.

No, I'm just being real about it.

Luckily dad didn't arrive home when I reached. So I immediately rush up and keep the things away. My hands were itching to message Mr. Styles and just find an excuse to talk to him.

For some reason, I feel that I haven't still gotten him under my finger. I didn't fluster him, he may have gotten possessive but that was not the reaction I wanted out of him. That's just his nature.

Not soon later, dad comes home and I start my acting again. Mr. Styles told me before that I could skip coming to office on the day of event if I want to.

When dad comes up to my room, he checks my temperature and ask if I'm feeling any better. I lie to him, telling him that my month has arrived. He wasn't awkward about it, he's been looking after me for so long.

I feel bad for lying to him. Moreover I feel bad to do something shameless behind his back. I know when this thing will blow up, and I know it will, that time the fingers will be raised at my father for not raising me well.

But that's not true. It's my inner devil that makes me do things out of context, out of morals.

We had dinner in silence, while I continued with my acting. After we were done, I offered to wash dishes but he asked me to rest.

“See if you feel better in the morning, then come to the office,” He understandingly says and I nod. I hug him and kiss him goodbye as I make my way to the room.

 

The next morning, I continued with my acting. For some reason, I felt like I should inform Harry that I won't be coming to office, in case he looks for me. I messaged him but didn't get a reply. He must be busy.

Dad came to my room and asked if I was feeling better. I lied to him telling him that my head is aching and my back is aching, plus the cramps.

So he asked me to not attend today, I nodded and continued with my acting.

Once he was out of the house, I was out of the bed. I took out the dress and hung it as I started preparing for the event tonight.

Harry notified me that he'll be coming to pick me up at 5:00pm sharp. When I got rid of my pants, I realize I love grown hair on my legs, that needs to get shaved.

I know it's too early to be doing this, but due to excitement, I cannot sleep anymore so I decided to be productive.

I don't have to do this, really but why do I feel like something is going to happen?

Something is only going to happen if you initiate it first, my subconscious reminds.

And I can only initiate something when I get drunk.

I get into the tub as I let the warm water calm my sense as well as my body. I shave my legs and hands, my armpit and my south part neatly.

I wash my hair and my body and get out of the water. I change into comfortable clothes for now as I prepare myself for the day ahead.

I did some house chores to waste my time and around noon, I decided to rest up after having breakfast. My nerves are getting the best of me and I'm doubting myself for this job.

I'm normally a confident person but knowing that there are going to be big people, sophisticated women and photographers from known media, are getting to me.

So I decide to rest my eyes because I still got up early today.

 

My deep sleep was genuinely broken when my phone started ringing around quarter past 3. I take the call without looking at the caller ID, as long as there's no annoying ringtone sound.

“Hello,” I answer with a groggy voice.

“You're still asleep?” I hear Julian’s voice and groan. “Wow, thank you, I love you too,” She sarcastically replies.

“Why did you call?” I ask her as I look for the time. I need to start getting ready.

“Why didn't you come to the office?” She asks straightforwardly.

“I'm not feeling well,” I lie as I get up from the couch.

“How bad is your cramp actually?” She asks, not believing that cramps could make you feel like you're possessed by the worst devil.

“It's bad,” I tell her.

“Oh, do you want me to come over later with goodies?” She genuinely ask as a friend. Weird, nobody ever did that for me.

Cause you never had friends, my subconscious sass.

Correction, I never bothered to make friends.

In any other situation, I would have agreed to it but since I won't be home, I'll have to decline her.

“It's fine, Julian. I already asked me dad to bring something while returning. So don't sweat.” I tell her in the nicest way possible so she doesn't think I'm trying to push her because I have that personality.

I like Julian, honestly, but there are matters I couldn't share with her yet.

“Oh, all right,” She mumbles and I really hope she doesn't get upset.

“Don't miss me too much, I'll be coming tomorrow.” I tell her to clear the awkward silence.

“Please, the office haven't be so quiet in so long.” She fires back.

“Asshole,” I murmur.

She laughs on the other side, “Well, I gotta go now. Take care, yeah?”

I hum as she hangs up.

I decide to get ready because I know it would take me time. I wash my face once again as I decide to do my hair first.

I decide to let my hair open so I just gave it a wavy appearance with my straightener. Since I have thick hair, it took time for me.

Surprisingly, Mr. Styles haven't bothered with me yet. He didn't message me to be ready in time. I guess he trusts me enough to handle this my own way.

Once my hair was done, I decide to do my make up. I did red smokey eyes, but still not too vibrant. Since I have to look a lot mature, I have to look sexy and sculpted. I wore my maroon-ish lipstick.

Next was nail polish, I use black as base coat and golden glitter-ish nail polish on top.

It was around 4:30 pm, when I was done with the hard stuff. Next I take my dress very gently as I unzip it carefully.

Instead of wearing from top, I first put my legs in and pulled it gently. I'm weird, I know. But I don't want to ruin my hair and makeup, nor I want to ruin the dress and then do the makeup.

It's a red silken crepe gown with attached cape. Sexy thing about this dress is that there's so many sexy cuts. There's front slit, there's side cuts and front keyhole that emphasizes my boobs well.

Now if this doesn't make me sexy then I don't know what will.

I wear my black stud earring and lace up heels with feathery strap. I wear a gold bracelet and take my black clutch.

I look myself in mirror confidently. Yeah, I look a little older. My makeup’s not too much and yes, I look mature. ([OUTFIT](https://www.polyvore.com/ao3/set?id=219276756))

I go downstairs as I decide to wait for Harry. Since Harry didn't bother messaging me, I didn't bother wondering about his whereabouts.

I pace around the living room as I wait for him. My nerves are getting the best of me and I feel like peeing. You got this Arabella!

It was around 10 minutes past 5 when the bell actually rang.

Maybe I didn't get this.

I think as I stop in my tracks and wonder if I should open the door and go to this event or if I should not open the door and let him freeze outside.

Latter is too tempting.

My bell rings again, as if urging me to decide fast. I groan as I walk towards it.

I open the door to an strange man.

“Hello, Miss. Hartford, I'm Michael, here to escort you,” He says sounding like he practiced a lot. Or maybe just that's what he always says.

“Uh,” I say as I look behind him to see a black sleek car. “Where's Mr. Styles?” I ask with a small voice.

“He's in the car, waiting for you,” He smiles at me. Oh, god, the urge to roll my eyes for his lazy ass.

Tell him I'm not doing it.

Tell him to come and escort me.

Tell him I hate him for making me do this.

“Tell him, I'm coming.” I say as I close the door and breathe. It's a piece of cake Arabella, you can do this and eat the piece later when you win.

You love cake, don't you?

I open the door once again and smile in an apologetic way. I lock the door and turn to him, his hand already out, offering me help.

If Harry would have done this he would have gain my respect a bit.

Michael escorts me to the car as I try to handle the dress. He helps me with it and smile.

Surprisingly, the people who works under Mr. Styles are way too good in compare to the boss himself.

He opens the door for me and I carefully get inside the car. Once I was settled and comfortable, I take a look at Mr. Styles who didn't even greet me yet.

“Why, hello to you too, Mr. Styles.” I sarcastically say to get his attention. He still didn't pay me any attention.

“How gentleman of you, really. Kinda falling for you already.” I comment but again no reaction as he pinch his lips and concentrate something on his phone.

“Slide up the partition, Michael,” He orders without looking up. I huff as I look at him, I don't know why am I acting like this.

After few more seconds or so, he finally looks at me with a smile.

“Evening, Arabella,” He casually says.

“Don't evening me,” I tell angrily as I didn't even realize I was pouting.

He looks at my lips and brings his finger to my lips as he gently caress it so as to not ruin my makeup.

“Don't pout, Arabella. Did you forget about the rules?” He asks as he doesn't look at me but at my lips.

Don't ever bite or pout your lips, baby girl, I won't hesitate to fuck you right then and there, no matter where we are, no matter who we are with.

I clearly could hear his voice in my head, remembering his exact words. I gulp down.

He looks up at me and smirk seductively.

I slap his hands away, “Don't ruin my makeup,” I tell, a little waver in my voice.

He smiles and moves back and look me up and down as if judging my dress up.

“You look very alluring, Arabella.” He whispers in the air. His voice dripping with so much seductiveness that I almost couldn't take it.

Our sexual tension has already begun, how am I supposed to survive this night?

“Are you wearing that black lingerie?” He asks casually and I widen my eyes at his question. I look in front hoping Michael didn't just hear that.

I cough a bit but answer with confidence, “Well, the one who's taking me home tonight would come to know,” I say, provoking him further.

I could see him looking at me from my peripheral vision as I try to avoid eye contact.

“It'd would be of no difference, because you're going home with me,” He fires back and I smile competitively.

“I didn't say I'd go home with you,” I look at him and see his eyebrows furrow with anger.

But soon he chuckles, “You drive me crazy with your words,” He says and looks forward. I look at him and smile.

When Michael informed that we’ll be arriving shortly in few minutes, my nerves made a comeback. I shake my leg as my finger tip starts feeling cold.

I feel his warm palm on my thigh to make me stop shaking.

“Nervous?” He asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I feel like peeing,” I honestly tell him, my forehead creasing. He smiles, the kind of smile that usually my dad gives when he's fond of me but at the same time wonder my weirdness. I know that smile well enough.

“You'll do well, I trust you on this,” He says, confidently, or maybe he's trying to assure me. Whatever it may be, it's not working.

“Boy, you're in trouble then, because I don't trust myself,” I tell him as my breathing hitch when his palm moves further up and the car slows down, signaling that we've arrived.

He looks into my eyes with so much intense as if he's talking with me through his eyes.

“Just think what you're putting in line,” He says and pats my thigh. I realize what he meant and push him away. I remove his hand from my thigh.

“You're an ass,” I tell him and he smiles, not fazed by my insult.

I look outside to see the camera already flashing and a long red carpet. It's our time to get down.

“All right,” I breathe out and he looks at me, “On a scale of nine and a half to ten, how good do I look?” I ask him, turning my body towards him.

He looks at me, from top to bottom as he contemplates. I roll my eyes, “You have to answer immediately,” I sigh, irate with his behavior tonight.

His side of the door opens and he walks out. God, I hope I don't face any malfunction with this dress. I slide towards his side and surprisingly he helps me out with a kind smile.

I take his hand and comes out of the car and stand next to him as I adjust my dress. He takes his time in raking his eyes over me.

When his eyes finally met mine, he winks at me, as if approving my choice.

I pull my dress slightly as I walk with him, not at all confidence. Even though Harry assured me that these photos won't leak, I'm still irresolute about it. How can he just do that?

“Just smile and walk,” He instruct, breathing in my ear. I jump at the contact since I wasn't paying attention to it.

“And let’s not try to act as if I've forced you into it,” He says and I roll my eyes internally.

“But you have,” I answer back as I adjust my cape.

“Exactly,” He says and before I could answer, it was our turn to walk. Harry wraps his arm around my waist from under the cape and pulls me closer.

I'm not sure if it's because of his possessive nature or because for the cameras, but I'm not complaining. I'd like to think that I'm in the arms of one the hottest businessman.

His fingers dig deliciously into my skin as I falter in my steps. God, I shouldn't be thinking about his touch all over my body.

We stand in front of camera as flashes goes by milliseconds. We subtly changes our position, as I adjust my dress so my clean shaved legs could be seen.

Harry bends down to my level, “You know these photos won't publish right?” He asks, obviously noticed my action.

“But you can get them personally, right?” I ask him, looking at his face. He smirks and turns back to the camera.

A man comes from behind and ask me to step aside for a minute, so Mr. Styles could be photographed individually. I nod and walk further away.

That was the first time I noticed Harry properly. He is wearing black tuxedo with cummerbund, his hands in his pockets as he pose for the camera. He looks down, then licks his lips.

Was that purposely?

He cleans up so well.

When he was done, he walks towards me and grabs my hand as we were guided to the main hall.

“Hold up,” I tell him as I pull my dress from both hand so I can walk properly without stepping on my own dress. Harry amusedly looks at me and walks forward.

“You sure my photos won't be published?” I ask him once again from behind.

“It won't, Arabella, trust me, will you?” He says as he pushes his hair back.

“Right, trust you,” I scowl and we finally reach the entrance to the hall. I leave my dress as Harry once again holds my waist.

“Doesn't it feel like Mr. And Mrs. Smith?” I ask him smiling. He looks at me confused as we walk in with people greeting him with a handshake.

“Whatever do you mean, Arabella?” He asks once.

“Oh, you know, in front of people, we probably look the hottest couple, but behind we argue a lot,” I explain him and he chuckles.

“Some fucked uprelationship, huh?” He says and I nod. I waiter comes by to give us drinks.

Although I've taken the drink, Harry takes from my hand once the waiter goes away. I pout unconsciously.

“You're not allowed to drink,” He says as he takes a sip of his own. I cross my arms.

“It's not my first time,” I remind him as I eye my glass.

“Still,” He insist with his authrotive voice. “We still have things to complete,” He reminds me of my role.

“I can handle one drink,” I whine.

“Arabella,” He warns.

“You're not my dad,” I tell him as I take the drink from his hand and turn away from him.

He sighs and I feel him press against my back, “I swear to god, if you fuck this up,” He warns, breathing in my ear.

“Then punish me all you want,” I reply back, turning my head to look at him.

I feel his arm wrap around me as he pulls me to him and stand straightlyly.

“Don't tempt me, Arabella,” Harry breathes closely as his fingers caress the exposed skin of my waist.

We stand there in silence, sipping the fine wine while Harry looks around, observing.

“Who's that?” I ask him as I slyly point at a guy with wavy blonde hair, tall and handsome, way too handsome.

“None of your business,” Harry says after looking at the guy. I pout at his answer.

“Maybe I'll have to find myself,” I threaten him as I make a move to get out of his grasp. He holds me tightly, pulling my back to his chest as I gasp lowly.

“Aiden Smith,” Harry curtly says without giving me much details. I don't even care who's who here, I'm just trying to rile up Harry a bit. It's fun provoking him.

“He's hot,” I say, observing the guy. He's actually handsome, not lying but Mr. Styles is way too sexy but I'll just keep that thought to myself.

He seems to ignore my comment as he points at someone, “Mr. Myers,” He bends down and whispers. I look in that direction and see a fat man sitting on a table while he laughs loudly with someone.

Not to be judgmental, but looking at his face, I could feel his arrogance and it's because he's apparently suing Styles and Co.

“Let's go,” I tell Harry as I move again. Harry pulls me back once again and turns me around. “What now?” I frustratingly ask him.

I want to do this as soon as possible. I'm going to make the most of this night, this event and that could only happen when this burden falls off of my shoulder.

“We cannot be careless,” Harry reminds not liking my hyped up behavior.

“I'm careful, okay? Let's just go and finish this off.” I assure him and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. I take his arm and wrap it around my waist.

He nods and opens his eyes as he prepares for the best as well as for the worst.

We walk to the table Mr. Myers is sitting at. He stops talking to the person sitting next to him as he notice Mr. Styles.

“Mr. Myers,” Harry greets, no smile or generousity in his voice.

“Harry!” Mr. Myers enthusiastically greets back.

“It's Mr. Styles for you,” Harry punctuates his words.

He looks embarassed, Mr. Myers that is. He laughs it off as he sips his drink.

“Didn't think you would come,” He says, a hint of surprise and something else in his voice. Could it be fear?

“Why? So you could avoid me?” Harry chuckles darkly, not beating around the bush.

“Are you still holding grudges?” Mr. Myers asks, not fazed by Harry’s anger.

Harry slams on the table as he leaves my side and lean over to Mr. Myers who sits straight alarmingly. It wasn't loud enough due to the orchestra playing on the stage.

He doesn't say anything, but just glares and if looks could kill, Mr. Myers would have ascended to hell by now. Harry breathes heavily as I move forward and pull on his coat, trying to ask him to pull his shit together.

Mr. Myers interest moves to me as he notices me for the first time.

“Hey dad,” Somebody calls from behind. I didn't turn to look back as I look at Mr. Styles, keeping him at bay.

Apparently he's Mr. Myers spoiled son. He stands next to me, too very close for my liking.

“And who is this fine lady?” He directs it to me.

“Someone who is able to kick your shin for making a move,” I warn him without giving him a glance. I look at Mr. Styles who looks down at me and I mouth a ‘sorry’.

“Woah, don't get your knickers in a twist,” He says, not taking me seriously.

“I'm gonna twist your knickers with the contents inside, if you so even try.” I warn him, finally turning my body to look at him.

“And what if I say I'm going commando tonight?” He flirts as he comes closer, his breath already reeking of alcohol.

“It'll be more painful,” I tell him. What kind of father allows a son to talk to a woman like this?

Apparently Mr. Myers.

This time Harry steps forward, his frame towering over the guy.

“Mr. Styles, I didn't even see you,” He says, offering his hand for a shake. Harry ignores it.

“Of course, I was enchanted by this beauty,” He directs at me again and I openly roll my eyes. Fuck the “be a lady for a night”. I'm going to be my real self if I have to deal with these shit fucks here.

“Calm down now, Bobby,” Mr. Myers finally steps in. “Mr. Styles, who don't you take a seat? I suppose you have a lot to discuss with me.” He smugly says, taking Harry’s attention off from his son.

“One more comment and you'll be sorry,” Harry warms and Bobby raises his hands in defense.

Harry pulls a chair for me like a gentleman and before I could sit I was interrupted.

“Since it's going to be a business and very confidential conversation, why don't you leave us alone?” He asks sickly sweet.

“Actually she's my-,” Before Harry could finish his sentence, I did.

“His lawyer,” I answer confidently. Harry's head turned to me so fast that I had a whiplash.

This was not the part of the plan. I was supposed to be his PA not lawyer. But didn't I challenge myself that I'll keep him on his toes? The time has come.

“Arabella,” Harry whispers harshly, grabbing my wrist tightly. I look at him calmly and smiling.

“Is there a problem?” Mr. Myers ask. Harry doesn't answer him as his eyes fix with mine.

“Give us a moment,” Harry says and drags me away from the table.

He takes me far deeper from the people, in the hallways. He pins me towards the wall without actually touching me.

“What the fuck, Arabella?” Harry blows up and I calmly sigh.

“Do you trust me?” I ask him, looking directly into his eyes.

“No,” He answers without a thought.

Ouch.

“Then trust me,” I tell him. “And if you can't, then let me go because nothing can be done if we don't trust each other.” I tell him as I jab my finger at his chest.

“Then do you trust me?” He asks challengingly.

“No, I don't. But I do trust you enough that you won't sack me dad, if tonight doesn't turn out as planned.” I tell him seriously.

Even though I have planned something different for tonight, I've planned accordingly. I'm not against Mr. Styles, he has to understand that.

“Then you're living in delusion,” He says, shaking his head.

I look at him, his eyes not even looking at me anymore. I scowl at that.

“Thank you for telling me, at least I know what to do now.” I tell him as I turn to leave. I don't want to do this if things are against me.

Harry walks steadily and grabs my hand and pulls me back. I try to get my hand out of his grab.

“Fuck, fine!” He says, agrees to something. I smile inwardly. “What is the guarantee you're giving me?” Harry asks seriously.

“I can't give you one,” I tell him. I didn't think of it. I just wanted to go with my plan and see what happens. If it all works out, well and good. If it doesn't then...oops.

Harry closes his eyes and sighs calmly, trying to not get worked up. I'm such a work.

“What if it doesn't turn out to be good?” He asks me, basically asking me if I thought about the possibilities.

“Then it doesn't,” I easily tell him.

“Are you fucking serious?” He seethes as he tightens his hold.

“Did you think it will turn out good with your idea? Did you think about the possibilities?” I ask him back. He stays quiet.

“Exactly,” I tell him. “Look, Harry what we can do is push him till our limits. It'll be easier to convince him if I role out as a lawyer rather than PA.” I explain him.

“I didn't like their aura, it was disgusting me.” I tell him as a shiver ran down my spine making goosebumps appear on my skin.

Harry notices it and leave my hold as he wounds his arm around my waist and pulls my closer, my palms on his chest.

“Do you know it's taking every fibre in my body to control myself around you?” He breathes as he rests his forehead against me. I smile like a fool.

His palm slips from my waist to my lower back, “I want to spank you for going against my back and planning all this. I want to fucking take this dress off of you.” I gasp as he grabs my ass.

“You told strictly business,” I remind him, my voice cheating my composure.

“Fuck that,” He whispers. “I'm going to fucking punish you if we loose the argument.” He promises and a thrill of excitement goes over my body. My south part already feeling tingly with aniticipation.

“And what if we win?” I ask him. “Do I get a reward?” I ask him seductively as my fingers play with the buttons on his shirt. I look up at him through my lashes and he groans.

“Let's get this over with,” He says and drags me. I laugh and follow him. It must be a surprise for him that I'm flirting back.

We go back to the table where Mr. Myers and his son is still waiting for us.

“Did you guys went to have quickie?” His son interrogates and winks at me.

“Bobby,” Mr. Myers scolds.

We ignore him as we sit down on the chair.

“You didn't have to bring a lawyer,” Mr. Myers says as he looks at me.

“That too a hot one,” Bobby comments.

I grab Harry’s thigh, calming him.

“If you're going to be immature, then leave because we have to discuss important stuffs,” I tell him straightly.

“You don't sound like very mature and old enough to be a lawyer.” Mr. Myers interests once again zeroes on me.

“That's not the point of this. Let's stay on the business talks,” I say as I air quote it.

“We have a few questions regarding you suing my client’s company. Let's clear that first and move ahead.” I tell him sweetly.

“On what basis are you suing the company?” I ask him first.

He laughs at that, “On what basis? Did you not do your homework?” He asks and his son laughs with him.

“We’ll see who didn't do their homework later. Answer to the questions Mr. Myers if you don't want to fall into suspicion,” I warn him and raise my eyes brows.

“On the basis that he stole my project idea,” He says and I lean forward and clasp my hands on the table.

“Where's the hard copy?” I ask him without beating around the bush.

“In my office,” He answers immediately, leaning forward as well.

“Are you sure about that?” I ask him, challenging and see sweat start forming on his forehead. Harry sits next to me silently, anticipating. Since he doesn't know this plan, all he can do is be calm and let me handle.

“Of course!” He confidently says.

“Would it possible to see those now?” I interrogate him further.

“Why do you want to see it?” He asks back.

“Just confirming, Mr. Myers. You shouldn't be worried after all you haven't stolen it, right?” I play around with words.

“Ye-yeah,” He says as he takes a tissue and wipes his face.

I see a waiter passing by and call for him. “Do you have cold water?” I ask and he nods, “Can you please bring a glass of it for this gentleman?” I gesture to Mr. Myers and he nods.

“Too hot?” I ask, as if concerned. “So the papers?” I bring him back to the topic.

“How will I get you that now?” He asks, making the task sound impossible.

“Why? A click of your phone will do everything.” I tell him as I signal to his phone. The waiter comes back and hands him the water.

Harry stops the waiter and whisper something in his ear. The waiter nods and leaves.

“I heard that you make your employees work overtime.” I tell him as I smooth the table clothe. He chokes on the water.

“Under FLSA, the employees should receive their overtime wages as well, accordingthe hours over worked. Is that system not in your office?” I put forward the question.

“You know the penalty is quite high,” I whisper to him. “Anyway, I'm sure you have employees working, ask your PA to send you the PDF.”

“This is violation of my privacy. You don't have an appointment to meet me.” He points a finger at us.

I tsk twice, “Let’s not jump on the violations yet, Mr. Myers. It could get real messy if I bring out your violations.” I threateningly say.

He coughs and moves back. “Go on, call or message your PA before I take it in my own hands,” I tell him and lean back.

Mr. Myers takes his phone and starts typing something.

“Do I sound professional?” I ask Harry.

“Could've fooled me,” He smirks secretively. “Where do I come in this?” He whispers.

“Just follow and catch up,” I tell him.

“Are you not going to say anything, Mr. Styles?” Mr. Myers ask as he waits for a reply.

“My client is entitled to not speak if he doesn't want to,” I interrupt telling him the basics. He gets a reply and looks at the message.

“He says it's lost,” Mr. Myers answers.

Bingo!

“Both soft and hard copy?” I ask him, acting surprised.

“Yes,” He seethes.

“That's suspicious,” I hum. “How would you prove that Mr. Styles stole your project when you don't have the copy?” I ask him.

“We will find,” He answers.

“Are you sure it's stolen? Are you sure you didn't try to destroy the original copy?” I ask him, getting into the real business now.

“Why would I destroy?” He asks, indecorously.

“Because it's not yours. You know this was first audited by the higher powers, right?” I ask him and he nods, unsure.

“Well, I had a talk with them about it.” I tell him and Harry leans forward and looks at me, confused.

“Mr. Styles was present during auditing and I guess your son was too,” I look at Bobby who was nervously avoiding any contact with us.

“Long story short, we have the recording of the audit.” I tell him confidently.

“Where?” He asks, not believing me.

“Arabella,” Harry warningly calls and I signal him to wait.

“In my office, you're welcome anytime to come and check,” I tell him challengingly.

“Arabella,” Harry stresses as he knows it's not true and I have no evidence.

“But of course, we know what's the truth, don't we, Mr. Myers?” I smile and lean forward.

A moment passes by when he asks, “What do you want?” And I smile triumphantly. Harry shockingly looks at him.

I lean back proudly, “Mr. Styles,” I push Harry forward to keep his demand.

“Huh?” He turns to me, not believing his ears.

“What do we want?” I ask him.

“Uh...yeah, yeah,” He nods, “Take back the lawsuit, take your statement back and officially cancel the project.” Harry put forward his demands in a hurry, in case Mr. Myers change his mind.

“I can't take my statement back nor can I cancel this project, I'll have a great loss and you as well.” Mr. Myers shakes his head.

Harry slams his hand and stands up, I hold his coat and pulls him down.

“It's fine,” I calmly say and Harry looks at me angrily. “Let him come and fight for it in the court while we show them the audit.” Mr. Myers alarmingly looks at me.

“That's the only way you have,” I shrug. He takes his fingers through his almost no hair and decides.

At this point even I feel nerves start working again. If he says no, then there's no other way than to accept our defeat.

“Okay,” He sighs.

Our head snaps up at him, surprised by his answer.

“What?” Harry asks, not believing again.

“I'll take back the lawsuit and my statement,” He agrees.

“And end the project,” I chime in.

“And end the project,” He repeats dejectedly.

“Are we done here?” Bobby frustratingly asks.

“You can come to the office and sign the official agreement,” I tell him as I stand up.

“Also, this conversation was recorded as well,” I show him my phone, “You cannot back out now,” I smirk and he seethe in anger.

“That's violation and illegal to do without the other person’s consent.” This time Bobby interjects.

“I'd like to sit and chit chat about violation with you both, but we have a reason to celebrate now, so excuse us,” I tell them as I take Harry’s hand.

“Oh and, if you do want to discuss about violations, then come by to the office.” I tell them and walk away.

Half way I realize I forgot to do something, “Oh, right!” I realize and stop.

“What?” Harry asks and I take away my hand from his hold.

“Hold up,” I tell him as I walk back to them. They were having a heated discussion about something.

They notice my presence and ask, “What do you want now?” Precisely, Mr. Myers.

“I forgot my wine,” I defend and pick up my glass. “Bobby,” I call his name sweetly, he turns to looks at me with a glare and splash the wine at his face.

The people around us noticed and gasp as he shockingly gasp.

“I don't remember this being a costume party, but I don't like your character. What was it? Douchebag? Or is it just you?” I say and turn to leave but not before leaving a comment as well for Mr. Myers.

“Oh and Mr. Myers, guess you forgot to do your homework,” I say smugly and finally leave them.

Harry amusingly looks at me as I walk towards him and link my arms to him.

“We should drink and don't deny me this time,” I tell him and he shakes his head.

“I wasn't,” He mumbles and takes me to the bar. He orders for me as I look around happily.

“Are we not going to talk about it?” Harry asks as he hands me my drink.

“I don't like to brag but okay,” I smirk and laugh at my tone.

“I'm having hard time believing it,” Harry says, smiling, not holding back. He looks good like this, wrinkles near his eyes and smile so big that you could not stop but smile and those dimples, oh those dimples.

“I know, it was done so easily that it is hard to believe it's over.” I agree as I sip my drink.

“Did you write a script for it?” Harry asks making fun of my dialogues.

“Excuse me, but those were original and done under loads of research.” I defend my acting and my words.

“Did you actually record it?” He asks.

“Nope,” I shake my head, alcohol already taking over my body, with only two drinks.

“It would've been a thing to listen,” He smirks and I laugh. Someone approaches Harry and he gets up to greet them while I ask the bartender to serve me one more glass.

While Harry engage himself with them, I drink one more glass before he could stop me. When I was done, he was done with them.

People started gathering at the center stage with their partners.

“We should dance,” I tell Harry.

“We should leave, we are done here.” Harry rather suggests.

“So what? Since we are here, we should stay a little bit more and enjoy the win,” I tell him as I gesture to ‘little bit’ with my fingers.

“There are other ways to enjoy the win,” Harry seductively suggests as he stands in front of me and keep his hands on my waist.

“Exactly, so we should dance,” I suggest, ignoring his comment and getting down from the stool bar and stumbling. But Harry caught me.

“You're already drunk,” Harry comments.

“Tipsy,” I corrected.

“I thought you could handle your alcohol well,” Harry teases as I drag him to the stage.

He stands in front of me and wraps his arms around my waist while my hands were around his shoulder and we sway lightly.

“I could, the cheap ones.” I tell him and giggle.

“I think Mr. Myers left,” Harry comments.

“After that insult, I would've left too,” I nod and look around the stage to see handsome men and beautiful women.

“Business world looks good,” I tell Harry as I smile at a guy who accidentally looked over at us.

Harry’s finger turns my chin to focus at him.

“It's ugly,” He concludes and I laugh.

“That too,” I agree. “Are you happy?” I ask him, my hands sliding down to his chest.

“So much that I could kiss you,” He says and brings his face closer, teasing me.

I don't play anything back as I lean myself closer to him, maybe it's the alcohol working in me, that is making me bold and ignore all the negative facts about this relation.

“I mean I do deserve an award,” I tell him casually shrugging my shoulder.

Harry looks around, first noticing if anybody has their attention on us. He leans closer and slots our lips together in a short kiss. Before I could enjoy, he moves his head back and I open my eyes.

“Uh, uh,” I shake my head, “That's way too short for the work I've done, I need something else.” I demand from him.

“And what is that?” Harry asks as I think about it, “I'm not going to sack your dad. Do you want a pay raise?” He asks, bringing the money back into the discussion.

I urge him forward as he bends a little so I could whisper in his ear, “I want something to remember this night, something that would make me beg for more.” I tell him simultaneously my hands sliding down to his cummerbund.

Harry turns his head slightly, not believing my words, or my actions.

He stands up straight and looks at me intently, his eye color changing to a darker shade.

“Do you know what you're asking for?” Harry asks, confirming my thoughts once more.

“I'm sure you know what I mean,” I smirk and sway slightly. “Do I need to sign something?” I ask him, a reference from 50 shades of grey.

“No, we need to leave now,” Harry declares, determined. As he takes my hand, ready to drag me.

I stop him, “I still have to pee,” I tell him and he stops, sighs and smiles. He nods and let me go.

I walk towards the bathroom, that was situated outside the hall.

After doing my business, I stand in front of the mirror and think about it once again. There's no going back now, I've said him.

There's no going back. Let's do this, yeah.

I wash my hand and weave my fingers through my hair. Let's be confident!

I chant as I walk out of the toilets. Suddenly my hand was grabbed by someone and I was harshly pinned to the wall.

My eyes closed at the impact as I gasp in surprise. I open my eyes only to find Bobby trapping me.

“What the fuck?” I whisper as I try to get out of his hold, but he was strong.

“Couldn't get out?” He teases with disgusting voice and breath. “Ah, not strong enough?” He smirks at my weakness as I squirm under his touch.

“Leave me the fuck alone or so help me God, I will fucking-,” He cuts me off.

“Your words won't get you out of this, princess but maybe your actions would,” He suggests as he holds both of my hands with his one hand and the other sliding between my thighs through my slit.

I feel disgusted as I try to squirm away from his touch.

“Bobby, let me go,” I plead this time, his touching making me feel disgusted with my skin.

“Who the fuck are you huh? Who the fuck are you to come here and destroy my father like that?” He seethes as he grabs the flesh of my thighs.

“I saw you two kissing, you're not what you make yourself out to be, are you?” He says and instead of fear developing inside me, I could only think about the ways to get myself out of this situation.

For now I don't care if he finds my identity, I want to get out. Where's Harry?

“I don't care what you think of me, but Harry won't be happy to see you touching me like this,” I warn him. I'm somewhere where I can't even shout because eve if I do, nobody would be able to hear because of the music playing.

I just hope Harry gets curious about my long disappearance and comes to look for me.

“Taking first names, are we? Didn't think you were that close.” He says, as if surprised.

“Tell me, how much did he buy you in for? How much did you take from him to be his sugar baby?” He asks and I glare at him.

“Your disgust me with your existence,” I comment as a huge urge for spitting at him comes to my mind.

“Didn't I tell you your words won't get you out of this?” He seethes as he brings his hand from my thigh to my face. I turn my face away from  
His touch.

“How much do I have to pay you?” He asks as he grabs my jaw and turns my head to face him. He brings his face closer to me as press myself against the wall in fear of being in contact with him.

I don't say anything as I try to move away as he leans in closer. I close my eyes, tears threatening to form in my eyes because of the way I'm feeling helpless.

In the next moment, the pressure of his hands on my body and his body's warmth gets removed from mine. I open my eyes to see a figure in black hitting Bobby.

My eyes adjust and I realize that it's Harry. His hold was on Bobby shirt as he repeatedly hits his face.

“You fucking asshole,” Harry says and pushes him against the wall. I regain my conscious as I realize he’ll kill Bobby like this.

“Harry,” I call out for him as I pull on his coat. “Harry, leave him.” I beg as I try my best. Harry does leave him and breathes.

“You're fucking lucky,” He points and turn to me with anger and furrowed eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” He asks as he looks at my appearance. I nod and smile.

“Let's go,” I murmur and he nods. We don't give a glance as we turn to leave.

But I had this unsettling feeling, like something was not done, like something was missing. I stop Harry to look at Bobby who was leaning against the wall and coughing out.

I walk to him as Harry let me. I stand in front of Bobby and he looks at me. I smile sympathetically, obviously faking it. I knee him hardly which makes him cough out wildly.

“I told you not to make a move,” I say as I leave. That unsettling feeling was gone as I smile and take Harry's bloody hand.

We walk out the bathroom hallway towards outside. The reporters were still outside and Harry had already informed Michael to bring the car.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks again.

“Is my smile not giving away?” I ask him and he looks at me seriously. “I'm fine, but I’d like to go home,” I tell him and he nods, a little bit of disappointment in his expression.

The little bit of hope that I gave him, all gone because of what happened few minutes prior, albeit the sexual tension is still hanging above us.

We reach outside and the car already ready as Michael opens the door for us. Before I could get in, Harry stops me.

“You can go home, Michael.” Harry orders and Michael without putting up an argument, nods and leaves us alone.

“How will he reach home?” I ask Harry who opens the door for me.

“He’ll find a way, just get in Arabella,” I pout at his strained voice but nonetheless get in.

Harry sits on the driver seat, as he changes the gear and accelerate. I sigh and look outside the window.

“We should've stayed a little bit longer,” I tell him, not really happy that we left so early.

“We've been in for two-three hours,” He informs and I widen my eyes. Time flew by so fast that I didn't even realize.

“So? We could have stayed an hour more,” I still say.

“For what?” He asks, furrowing his brow in question.

“I didn't get to show off my dress properly, I had to make it count!” I complaint and he rolls his eyes but smiles. Money wasted.

“What about the loss? The money you've put in this project? Are you sure you want to stop it?” I ask him. For all I know, whether you're rich as fuck or poor, money is money to everyone. It's precious to everyone.

And Harry is losing money in millions, I don't think so he's okay even though he's trying to fool everyone.

He sighs, “I don't want to, but I don't want to work with Mr. Myers further than this.” He nods and looks ahead only.

“Isn't there anyway you could continue with this project without Mr. Myers involvement?” I ask him and he turns slightly to look at me questioningly. “I mean you could ask someone else to invest,” I give him idea.

Harry doesn't say anything as he contemplates, I guess. I don't egg him further as I look at him shamelessly. His fingers were drumming on the steering wheel as he drove us to my home.

“Don't stare, Arabella.” He says.

“Why, is it creepy?” I ask him, teasingly as I don't stop looking at me.

“It's distracting,” He answers and I chuckle lowly. “And very determinedly, I've decided not to go against your consent,” I look at him, surprised by his change of behavior.

“Okay,” I mumble as I turn back. Why do I feel sad about it? I mean I know we didn't plan on doing anything tonight, I made it clear to be strictly business, but why do I feel sad about it?

He stops the car in front of my home and I take off my belt. Since he doesn't make a move to open my car door, I open it.

“Ah,” I whisper as I lean towards him and he leans back, suddenly roles changed.

“What…?” He whispers as I hug him.

“Thank you for tonight, Mr. Styles,” I whisper in his ear. “Shame you decided not to do anything,” My lips sensually moving over his earlobe and he intake a sharp breath.

I wink and turn by back to him as I make a move to leave. But before I could, I feel a gentle tug behind as I stop and turn by head behind and widen my eyes.

“No, don't snap it!” I tell him as I realize he has the hold on the price tag. He leaves it immediately.

He looks at me for an explanation as I reach my hand back to see if it's still intact. Yes, it is.

“I rented it out,” I sheepishly answer and he has an amused smile.

“Even when I gave you my card?” He asks, sounding amused yet disappointed.

“I couldn't just buy a two-thousand dollars dress,” I tell him, shaking my head at that thought. No matter how much I love dressing up, I wouldn't buy something so expensive and beautiful that I have to wear only once.

Where am I going to wear this dress again?

On my way to school?

On my way to office?

On my way to my ex’s funeral?

Probably.

“You could after what you've done tonight,” He says as he caresses the fabric of my dress between his fingers.

“Didn't know that we would win,” I tell him and shrug. I clear my throats and make a move to leave again. He nods and I get out of the car.

Before closing the door, “Oh and Mr. Styles, I better get my reward soon,” I wink at him flirtatiously and his gaze hardened with sexual desire.

I pick my dress and walk towards my home. His car still in the driveway. I unlock the door and get inside, closing the door with my back as I lean against it. God, the sexual tension was so thick that you could cut it with his sharp jaw line.

I breathe steadily as I collect myself and walk towards my room. Somebody knocks on the door and even knowing who it is, I act surprised when I see Mr. Styles standing outside my front porch breathing heavily.

“Mr. Styles…” I breathe out in wonderment.

“Fuck it,” He whispers as he cups my cheeks and slots our lips again for a longer kiss. The kiss didn't start sweet, instead it was filled with need, fire and cravings.

I pull him inside before my neighbors would notice me and close the door. He leans against the door with his hand around my waist and another on my neck. He licks my lips and bite on the lower one, emitting a whining sound from my throat.

My fingers slips in his soft made up hair, only to ruin it with my tugging. His hand once again slipping from my wait to my lower back, teasing the fuck out of me. He tongue intrude my mouth as I open my mouth to let it in.

My own tongue fighting with his for something that he will always win at. Always.

“Bedroom,” I breathe and he doesn't stop us. I walk backwards with my body still attached to him as well as my lips.

I body comes in contact with couch and Harry stops us there. He pins me there with his body and lips. He breaks our kiss only to attach his mouth to my jawline, leaving feathery, wet and open mouth kisses to my neck.

“Harry,” His name leaves my mouth in breathy voice that I wasn't even sure if I said it or if he heard it. But he heard it because he groped me tightly, reminding me of the name he asked me to call him.

He bites and licks and soothes my fading hickey once again, marking his territory and that sounds so possessive, that my knees gives away as he rocks his hips to my thighs.

Thankfully he has a hold on me and pushes me to sit on the head rest. Due to very less space in the dress, it was getting handy for Harry and me as well.

His mouth well attached to my neck, leaving his small presence behind and his fingers trying to touch every part of my exposed skin, which wasn't much.

That made his groan in frustration until he started looking for the zipper everywhere. I giggle at his clumsiness and need.

“Don't ruin the dress, I still have to return it,”. I remind him as I feel his hand sneaking behind my cape to search for zipper.

“Just buy it,” He easily says as he find my zipper and pulls it down in a swift.

I bring his face to mine and kiss him again, pushing my red lips against his soft ones. His mouth imploring mine and prying my lips once again to dominate me as he licks inside.

His fingers still at my back, touching my exposed back faintly. A shiver run down my spine at his feathery, cold touch and he smirks against my lips.

“How do you remove this fucking dress?” He groans in my mouth, trying to find a way to get it off my body.

“In my bedroom,” I tell him and get off from the couch. He stands up straight and looks darkly at me, consuming me with his gaze.

Suddenly we hear a car park and I look outside the window to see it's in our driveway.

Shit, it's dad!

I look at Harry in alarm and he looks back at me. We could hear my dad approaching because how quiet we have gotten.

Coming back to stable state, I pushed Harry towards the stairs.

“My bedroom, go!” I tell him and he stumbles towards my room and get inside by the time dad opens the door and gets inside.

I didn't know what to do, should I run? Should I stand and greet him? I try to clean my smudged lipstick and he turns to me and I widen my eyes.

“Shit!” Dad shrieks as he keeps his hand on his chest, “You scared me,” He breathes out and I laugh nervously.

“Why the hell are you standing, dressed up as devil ready to take me to hell?” He asks as he keeps his bag on the couch and loosen his tie.

“Language, dad,” I scold him out of habit and he rolls his eyes.

“Why in the god’s name are you dressed like that?” He asks, looking at my dress and I try to hide the exposed skin with the cape.

“I went out for shopping,” I lie, “And I was trying on the dress,” I tell him, hoping he would believe me.

“I thought you were sick?” He asks as he check my temperature again.

“I am… or was, but a shopping always helps,” I smile big, acting natural. He shakes his head at me.

“Why are you wearing so much makeup?” He interrogates and his finger graze my cheek. I swat his hand away.

“I was looking like a walking dead character,” I tell him and he laughs.

“Don't you always?” He asks and laughs at his own joke.

“Why are you still up?” He asks and I sigh with his questions.

“I heard you come in,” I tell him and he nods.

“Did you eat?” He asks again and I groan in frustration with his incoming questions. “Jeez, sorry for being a dad,” He says and raise his hands up in defense.

“Yes, dad, I did,” I say even though I didn't. “You should eat and rest,” I tell him.

“That reminds me how tired I am,” He says and fights back a yawn. “Mr. Styles gave me loads of work.” He complaints.

“Do you want me to heat up the food for you while you change?” I ask him and he decide.

“You know what? I'll do it myself.” He says and I nod. “You should sleep now,” I smile and he ruffles my hair.

He walks to his room and I wait until he is gone. I let out a breath as I carefully make my way upstairs. I walk inside my room to look at Harry going through the photos on my wall.

“He's going to be up,” I inform Harry whose attention turns to me.

“Why don't you have any pictures with your mother?” He curiously ask.

“She left us,” I tell him and turn away from him to change my dress. Now I realize how tired I am.

Harry notices my movements carefully and widen his eyes as I try to get myself out of the dress.

“What-what are you doing?” He asks, a stutter in his voice.

“Changing,” I murmur as I drop my dress, my back towards him.

“Arabella,” Harry calls my name in a breathy whisper that echoed in the silence room.

“Not now, Harry. I'm really tired and I don't know why the fuck I'm still wearing this heel,” I blabber out. I always do when I'm tired, I just keep talking shits, mostly complaining about everything.

I wear an oversized jumper and pick up my dress and take off my heels. All the while, Harry just stood awkwardly.

I groan as I realize that I have to remove my makeup also. I tie my hair in a bun as I complain about everything, not even caring Harry is still here.

I walk into the washroom to remove me makeup. Harry leans against the door as he looks at my sleepy self.

“When will your dad go to sleep?” He asks, a yawn leaving his mouth.

“I don't know,” I tell him as I do my night routine.

After done with everything, leave the washroom with the space Harry gave, that was not much.

I walk over to my side of bed and just flat out fall on the bed. For few seconds I stay like that, but immediately cocoon myself in the warmth of my blankets.

“What are you doing?” He asks the same question again.

“Trying to figure out how a butterfly is developed from a cocoon,” I tell him.

“What am I supposed to do now?” He asks as he stands in front of me.

“Sleep, that's what I'm trying to do as well,” I say as I take the blanket off of my face. “Look, dad’s not gonna go to bed soon, so you might as well join me.” I tell, tempting him to get in and stop asking questions.

What am I? A google? Why do people keep asking me questions non stop?

“It's warm,” I tell him as I raise my blanket. He sighs as he contemplates.

He goes to the other side and I smile. At least he'll stop asking me questions. I go under the cover as I feel the bed dip behind me.

“Will he come in your room?” Harry asks as he lays his body. I don't answer him because it's even tiring opening my mouth now. Maybe he'll stop if I don't answer.

“Arabella,” He calls, “Arabella,” He does again, “Arabella,” And he calls again.

I groan loudly under my blanket and turn suddenly and kiss him to shut him up.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” I tell him and fall back in bed.

He eventually does.

I face my back to him and try to sleep but even though I'm tired, I couldn't sleep.

My body was itching to tangle with his but he wasn't making a move. Having him like this, so close was something I haven't thought of. Never would I have.

Because who thoughts of their boss sleeping with them?

“You're welcome to cuddle, you know?” I mumble hoping he gets the idea.

When he doesn't make a move, I think maybe he didn't hear me clearly, but then he speak, “ I don't cuddle,” He says and I furrow my eyebrows.

“Don't or don't know?” I ask him, turning my body to face him.

“I don't,” He says, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

“But I love cuddling,” I pout as I try to get closer. He turns his body to me, head resting in his arms.

“Too bad,” He says and smirks. I roll my eyes and turn my back to him once again.

“Whatever, just know you still can.” I keep the option for him. “And sleep peacefully because dad doesn't come to check upon me,” I assure him.

After that, I make myself sleep even though Harry was behind me, his warmth tempting me to be a little spoon but I restrained and thought about ponies and rainbows.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when a 17 years old Arabella Hartford bump into 28 years old Harry Styles, the CEO of Styles and Co.?  
> A lot of sex, a lot of hushed dirty little secrets, a lot of heartbreaking moments but all behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have delayed, right? You guys have been asking me gonost for a long time. I'm not going to lie, I had writer's block specifically for this story. I just felt like it's getting boring and we have just arrived at the fun part. But I still hope you like it. 
> 
> Also thank you for liking my other Bangtan imagines. The response is crazy. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @Cayland because she has been commenting to post this, even in the Bangtan Fic. So here it is love. The dedication is appreciated. 
> 
> WARNING AHEAD! Enough said.

Chapter 14

 

It must be around 3 or 4 at night when my eyes opened slightly because of the warm atmosphere and due to discomfort.

I try to move around a bit but like a force was stopping me from sleeping peacefully. I opened my eyes and darkness was only what I could see.

I let my eyes adjust to the little light that was illuminated by the moon through the window. When I could finally see small structures in my room and regain my consciousness back, I feel someone breathing on my neck.

My body stilled as I try to recollect if I was kidnapped or if I went home with someone. Maybe it's a dream or a nightmare.

I turn my head in an awkward angle, to look at the person behind me, only to come face with a tuft of hair and soft snoring.

Somehow I manage to turn my body to face, his hand still lazily on my waist, not purposefully.

I remove the hair from his face carefully so as to not wake him up. Harry’s face came into view and my mind rivet back to the events that took place tonight.

My mind jumbling up with the event in a non-sequential manner. I know we made out, I know we won and I clearly know he told he doesn't like cuddling.

My hand absentmindedly still on his cheek, applying no pressure whatsoever. He plump lips dry yet pouty as the warm breath leaves his mouth.

His eyelashes resting peacefully on his cheeks which have reddened due to cold. I pull the blanket over him.

My mind is still hazy due to sleep and like always I know I'll be forgetting his features like this in morning, so for some reason, I want to look at him like this. When he's not commanding, when he's not arrogant.

When there are no lines of stress on his forehead and he is not furrowing his eyebrows. When there is no knowing smirk on his lips. When his eyes are not dark with lust and want.

Just like this, I want to watch a different side of him even it meant ruining my sleep.

_You're such a sap._

Oh, look who's up, I roll my eyes inwardly.

My fingers lazily tracing his lips which I want to kiss again and again. There's something about him that brings you closer to him in any form, whether it'd be physical, emotionally or in anyway.

But he's like a strong magnet and we are metals, he just attracts everyone under his gaze. Even if you try to deny him, his existence as a whole, you cannot because once he is in your life, he's everywhere.

You cannot bring yourself to not look at him, steal glances not because you're infatuated, no, but because of fuck! He's hot, he's a candy, he's perfectly sculpted human being.

But all that hides what he's underneath his facade. Who would have thought he'd have a daddy kink? BDSM, sure but daddy kink, okay wow.

If only he could have been all smiles and sweet instead of arrogant smirks and rudeness. I wish he could differentiate between his bedroom personality and outside world personality, then maybe he would be likeable.

I wound my fingers in his hair and push it back slowly so as to not wake him up. His arm on my waist moves slightly as he changes his sleeping position and comes closer.

“Don't cuddle, you say?” I whisper to no one as I tsk inwardly. I remove my hand from his face and move back a bit so I can sleep again.

“Don't make me regret my decision,” I tell him as I close my eyes once again.

 

 

When the morning arrives, I'm woken up by my dad. He peers at me from above when I open my eyes. His blurry face coming into my view and I groan.

“I have summer breaks,” I tell him and snuggle back into my pillow. “I don't have school,” I mumble.

“Yes, but you have work,” He reminds me and continually shakes me so I get frustrated and get up. Which I do because I hate his tactics.

“Get up, we are going to be late,” I groan and try to lay back but he pulls me back.

“Arabella,” He gets stern.

“Twenty minutes,” I mumble in anger as I leave my safe haven. He leaves the room as I start getting ready.

I wear a high waisted short and a white silken top, puffed up full-length sleeves. I tie my hair in a half bun and let the rest cascade down as I curl them.

I wear my white sneakers and take my accessories and descend downstairs as I see dad waiting for me.

“Breakfast,” He reminds me and I wave my hand off handily.

“Too late,” I tell him.

“Arabella,” He repeats.

“Why are you in such mood? Are you on your period as well?” I ask him, my eyebrows furrowing at his distress mood.

Dad never acts like this until he's stressed out. He has never shouted at me or scolded me for being lazy. But this dad seems different.

“Nothing, let's go,” He says as he collects his bag and coat and leaves the house. I stand there for few seconds looking at his walking figure. I shrug and walk out as well, locking the house.

We sit silently through the car ride as I continuously look at him so he would finally answer. It always worked but now it doesn't seem to work because he doesn't seem fazed by it.

I don't ask him anything until he parks the car and walks towards the lift. When the lift open to my floor, I leave. And when the lift doors closed, I stop it.

Dad confusedly looks at me.

“Dad, is everything okay?” I ask him, concernedly. He smiles like everything is fine but for all I know, he's acting, he sucks at it.

“Everything's fine, just stressed with work.” He answers. “Now leave the door and go to work.” He orders in a sweet tone.

I pout unconsciously and back away. I smile once again at him and turn to leave the site.

As I enter the office area, I’d be lying if I say that I wasn't expecting murmurs about last night gala. But nothing as such was happening.

I thought people would be talking about the gala, who all attended, who was best dressed, any dramas happened but I was greeted with silence.

I shrug, maybe the word didn't go out yet. After all, Harry has to finalise everything before officially telling everyone.

Speaking of Harry, he left me without any notice which shouldn't bother me but it does. The least he could do is at least notify me.

But whatever.

We are fuck buddies.

He doesn't consider you as his “buddy”, my sub conscious chimes in. And you haven't fucked yet.

Whatever.

I sigh and plop down on my seat. My head is aching due to alcohol and mere sleep. I wish I could take a day off, technically I can because of the work I did last night, I should get a reward for it after all.

Julian comes in not so later, looking her usual self.

“Hey,” She chirpily says.

“Seriously, no,” I tell her, I'm still hungover and I cannot take her morning excitement. She pouts at me.

We made small talks, as she asked me about my health and I told her I feel fine after resting and taking medicine. She seemed to believe it, so I didn't have to further act on my lie.

Soon after, we started working. Niall and Joshua greeted us earlier and asked about my whereabouts. I had to repeat the same story which made them awkward and go back to their seat.

Harry hasn't messaged yet so I'm not sure what's going on with him. He was supposed to meet Mr. Myers today, I'm not even sure if they are meeting up or not.

I wish I could know about something. I want to talk to him about yesterday. Due to my alcoholic mind, I couldn't really talk to him properly. All I said and did was in the spur of the moment.

Three hours of the work, I started getting bored. It used to be fun riling Harry through the camera but he hasn't messaged me so I don't know if he's looking at me. And I'm too proud to message first.

I look around, hoping to find something interesting to do but everybody was into work. So I got up, making my mind to get something to eat since my stomach is grumbling.

I inform Julian and leave the office area. Through vending machine, I got myself a chocolate bar and a coffee.

I still don't want to go back so maybe I could go to dad’s office and chat with him. He seemed off today, maybe I could console him or something.

Whenever I've come to this floor, it was only to meet Harry or to sneak into his office. But this is the first time, I'm here to meet my dad. Wow, daughter of the year!

I thought to knock but then saw him facing towards the window and running his fingers through his hair in frustration. I furrow my brows and quietly open the door to eavesdrop on him. I feel bad doing this, I really do.

“Arabella will not accept it,” He says. Oh, well it's about me after all, I need to know.

“Lisa, I-I,” He stutters and suddenly my eyes widen at the name.

“I don't think so I can do that,” He sighs, tiredly as he massages his forehead.

I stand completely inside now and the door closes behind me, making a sound. Dad turns around to inspect and his eyes met mine, widen a bit due to surprise.

“I have to go now,” He hurriedly says and hangs up. “Arabella,” He says, a nervous tone to his voice.

“For how long have you been standing here?” He asks carefully.

“Enough for me to know whom you were talking to,” I tell him, an anger to my tone. “Why is she calling you now?” I ask him, demanding answers right away.

“It's not what you think,” He says, trying to make me understand.

“I didn't ask you that,” I tell him, determined with my question and anger.

“She wants to meet up,” He quietly says as he slumps in his chair. I should feel bad about his condition but my anger is overpowering every emotion I have.

She was the reason he seemed distorted. She was the reason he scolded me, she was the reason for everything right now.

“Why, her French boyfriend left her?” I ask darkly, laughing at the end.

“Arabella,” Dad calls out again.

“Are you going to meet her?” I ask him, without a beat, “No, were you planning to meet her?”

He doesn't answer and I chuckle, sarcastically. Pretty much got my answer when he kept quiet.

“I can't believe you,” I say, anger surfacing back. “You're trying to go back to a woman who left us without any hesitance. And you're going back to her without much resistance.” I complain, making him remember what she did to us.

“Arabella, she sounded broken, I should at least meet her.” He reason and my jaw set.

“I thought you hated her dad, I thought you were done with her. Was that all a lie? Were you feeding me with the false hope that you've moved on?” I ask him as I move towards him. He sighs and rubs his face.

“I'm sorry dad, I cannot allow you to go back to her,” I mumble as I look down. The pain that woman has caused me and dad, I won't forgive her for that. And I cannot allow her to ruin my dad once again.

“I'm not asking you,” He mumbles back without looking at me when my head snapped back at his words.

“I'm not asking for your permission, Arabella. I'm old enough to make my decisions and I don't need my daughter telling me what to do. I'm going to meet her whether you like it or not.” I couldn't believe him. I couldn't believe that this man was my father.

After all, she has done to us, he still wants to go back to her. Why? Because she sounded broken? Where was she when he was broken? Where was she when he left multiple messages and voicemail? Why didn't she come back to him?

I wanted to shout all this to him, make him realise how badly she had broken us, treated us.

“I don't want her back and I don't love her. I was in love once yes, and she has given you. I'm grateful. She was a part of me and yours as well. It's a closure, really. I have to go, Arabella. She is your mother.” He says the last sentence which made a tear leave my eyes.

No, I wasn't crying because of her, I'm crying because of him. Because he's still hurting and I cannot stop him. My life has become a fucking roller coaster of emotions and mishaps.

“She's not my mother, she never was,” I pointed a finger at him, making my point.

“Arabella!” Dad warns me, taking a step closer.

“Funny how you say you're grateful you have me but you have a funny way of showing it.” I provoke him, chuckling sarcastically.

He raises his hand to hit me, for all I know dad would not hit me, he never did but yet, I still close my eyes, waiting for the impact. I open my eyes when I don't feel anything for the next 10 seconds, only to see dad’s hand next to him.

“Leave, Arabella.” He simply says, turning away from me. I don't say anything, as I listen to him and leave him just like he wanted.

Pressing the button for the most top floor, I get inside the elevator. I don't know if I'm angry or sad more. But I refuse to cry over the fact that she's trying to come back into our life. No, I'm not going to let that happen.

The elevator reaches the 36th floor and I got off. Taking the stairs, I move one more floor to get to the rooftop.

It was warm outside, of course, the sun shining right in my eyes. I walk over to the edge and try to sit on it. Since there was a support or more like a floor underneath, I was safe.

I wish dad would understand me, I'm not sure if it's his plain naivety or his poor brain decisions, but he's just ruining his life. What kind of love is it where it allows destroying each other?

Sure, one time he was in love, but dad is hopeless and he was hopelessly in love with a woman who wasn't looking for love. She wanted stability, a roof over her head, three-course meals, clothes adorning her body.

And dad, my hopeless dad, was ready to provide her because he was in love with her. Really, do people of past decades didn't know what love really is? It sure isn't giving pain to each other.

I lean forward to look down, nothing much to see but the view was still great. Everything was quieter up here.

“Please, if you want to jump, choose another building.” I hear Harry’s voice as I look back at him coming to me with hands in his pocket. Wow, he could have gotten a model job pretty easily.

“Other wise, I have to go through lawsuits. And I'm already tired of one. Plus you won't be here to help me this time, so I don't wanna risk it.” He smiles, not even sure if it's genuine.

“Please, as if you did anything.” I retort. He comes up next to me and leans his arms on the wall. Standing casually there as if he's not operating back my sex pheromones.

“That is why don't die. At least not from this building.” He says, eye closing up due to the heat and he kinda looked cute.

What? My subconscious ask.

What? I didn't just say that I think Mr. Styles is cute. Nope, I didn't.

“That's all you're concerned about,” I mumble as I swing my leg and search more on the internet.

“What are you doing there?” He says, pointing at the phone.

“Finding ways to cool anger off,” I mumble as I cross, sitting straight as I ignore him. I'll probably say something that could anger him easily and that would anger me easily, I don't want to be more angered than I am right now.

“Found anything so far?” Harry asks, not ready to leave the conversation.

“Yes, first is to punch someone,” I tell him as I look at him, maybe he'll get the memo and would stop talking.

“Well, don't look at me like that, I'm not letting you punch me.” He says, furrowing his eyebrows. I'm not even sure if he's trying to be funny or not. “What else?” So, okay, he didn't get the memo.

I sigh, “I guessed that. Next is to ‘hit off gym’,” I air quoted that like, who goes to the gym nowadays? “It's a no-no because I hate being sweaty,” I tell him as I scroll for more options.

“What else?” Harry asks as I give him a side glance wondering why he wanted to know.

“Take a cold shower,” I tell him.

“I guess that's a no-no too, with that face.” Harry points out at my scrunched up face.

“I had taking unnecessary showers,” I tell him, “And I hate people who just shower a lot. Like, you come home, you take shower. You work out, you take shower. After dinner or before dinner, you take shower. What the fuck are you? A fish?” I shake my head at that idea. I don't live dirtily necessarily but I hate taking showers.

“Next is getting drunk,” I tell him without him asking me. Harry doesn't oppose, he just looks at the front and listens to me. “Since it's office hours, I don't suppose my boss would allow that,” I say and he looks at me, blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to be cute.

Harry scoffs and smiles, “That's unprofessional,” He points out.

“You drink,” I retort back.

“Because I am the CEO,” He fires back.

“That’s-,” I gasp, knowing I lost, “You're using your powers.” I pout.

“Anymore?” Harry asks and I smirk.

“Last one,” I tell him as I slide closer to him and he furrows. “Sex,” I whisper in his ear.

He stands up straight and looks at me in a funny way as if I've grown an extra head.

“How angry are you to be asking for sex?” He asks, looking at me directly.

“Angry enough,” I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. “Why? You don't want to now?” I scoff as I turn to look at the view in front.

All of a sudden I feel Harry’s hands on my waist and he stands behind me and breathes near my ear.

“If you push me, I swear to god, I'll forever haunt your ass and make your life living hell,” I warn him, my voice breaking because of the way he was holding me. Honestly, I've given him enough and more reasons to push me right now. God, why did I even do that?

“Even if I push you, wouldn't it be considered as a suicide?” Harry asks, pulling at my earlobe with his teeth. My back arc slightly as I grips on the edges.

“ _‘A daughter killed herself because of the distressed she felt with her father over the topic if he should meet his ex-wife or not.’_ ” He breathes in my ear, kissing just below my ear.

“If you ask me, not one of the crazy news I've heard.” I can't believe I haven't opened my mouth yet. What the fuck? Why am I so affected by this?

“You heard us,” I breathe out as my voice stutter at his particular lingering kiss on my shoulder.

“You guys weren't particularly quiet,” He reasons.

“As-asshole,” I whimper as he bites on my next and licks it to soothe it. “Harry,” I breathe out his name.

He leaves me, his touch gone from my waist and his mouth going from my neck.

“Why did you stop?” I blurt out.

“That should be enough to calm your anger, Arabella.” I gape and look at him, feeling angrier.

“Since I don't do this personally, but you've done something for me so I thought it be nice to me to come up here and hear you out,” He explains.

“But let's be professional now. Get down and get back to work.” His face turning back to one of his stoic expression.

“I knew it'd be too good to be true,” I mumble as I get down, brushing off my clothes.

“Very well,” Harry says and walk towards the door and opens and wait for me.

“Can't I come after five minutes?” I ask Harry but nonetheless walks over to him.

“No,” He answers. Of course.

He closes the door behind me and we descend down the stairs to take the elevators. When the elevator arrives, we get into one and press our floors.

Around 25th floor, my curiosity got the best of me and I just had to ask, okay?

“You didn't come just out of human conscience but because of a return favour?” I gulp as I look at him from behind.

“Yes,” He answers without a beat and a sting left in my body. Fucking asshole! And here I thought he had a heart, how can I forget he only has a mind and dick-

 _And a pretty face_ , my subconscious chimes in.

And a pretty face, I agree. What?

 _You agree to it though_ , she smugly says.

And a pretty face but still a dick.

And a body to kill, but still a dick.

And fucking loaded, but still a dick.

And fucking sexy, but still a dick.

We reach his floor first and the door opens.

“Uh,” I start, he stops and turns to look at me. As if asking me to speak up fast or he's leaving. Total dick.

“Well, with whatever reason you came up, thank you,” I tell him and step forward to press the button to close the door.

“But you're a dick,” Mic drop and the door closes on the right time before he could say anything.

I walk back to my cubicle and sat down. Julian looks at me for a moment and I wait for her to say something because it seemed like she wanted to say something, but instead, she turns away and continues with her work.

I turn back to my work as I continue from where I left. I couldn't really focus due to my dad. I wonder if he left the building if he's really going to meet her. No wonder I'm stubborn, I got it from him.

I wish he would stop treating me as a child. I'm adult, not older than him, but I would like to say I am wiser than him.

 _And yet you decide to have an affair with a man 11 years older than you, not to mention he's your dad’s boss and yours as well._ My subconscious points out.

At least I'm not ruining my life, I slump. I cannot let my dad go back to her. I cannot let him go to the woman who decided to leave us when I was just five. Why? Because my dad was having a financial crisis. How could I trust her that she would not leave us once again for something better?

I cannot, not even God comes down and orders me. Not even when I'm offered millions, I hate her that much. How could a mother leave her child at the age of five? I was five years old for fuck’s sake! She could've waited until I was at least seven or ten.

When the lunch hour arrives, I stop my work to eat something. Julian was surprisingly very quiet. When we enter the cafeteria, I look around for dad but didn't find him.

I'm not sure if he's in the office or outside. I hope it's the former. We take our lunch tray and sit on a table. Conversation flows around among us but neither Julian nor I participated.

I decided to ask her what happened, because like we are friends, and that's what friends do right? But before I could do that, my phone rings and I notice the called ID.

The Devil.

Harry? Why would he be calling me?

I look up and see Julian looking at me and I smile as I excuse myself.

“Hello?” I ask him.

“Miss. Hartford,” Harry greets and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

“What's up with the formality?” I interrogate as I look back to see Julian looking at me but looking somewhere else when I noticed her. She's being total weird right now.

“Come to my office,” He whispers.

“And why?” I whisper back. “Are you going to punish me for what I said in the elevator?” I suspiciously ask. I don't mind his punishment really but does he not have work? Why does he keep calling me?

“No, Arabella,” He stresses and I hear him say ‘excuse me’ to someone. “Mr. Myers and his son are here, come up, they want to see you.” He explains hurriedly.

“Harry, what the fuck?” I raise my voice and I realize how loud I was. I look around to see if anybody noticed me but nobody seemed to have interest in me except Julian.

“Just come for god’s sake! They aren't ready to sign until you're not here.” He seethes in the phone as of already frustrated.

“Harry, I'm not in an appropriate attire to look like your fucking lawyer!” I move further away from people towards the exit.

“Does the attire really matter right now, Arabella? They have agreed to sign the agreement, I don't want to lose my chance. Just come up, I'll handle it. Just show yourself to them once.” He begs and I sigh.

“We’ll get in trouble, Harry. I look like a schoolgirl. Oh wait, that's what I am!” I raise my voice in the phone.

“If you don't come here in five minutes, I swear to god I'm coming down and dragging your ass. I don't care what people would say or think because of us, but my company is standing on a thin thread and I would do anything to protect it.” Harry threatens me and I thought to laugh for a moment. Because he wouldn't really come down, would he?

Right?

“Jeez, fine! Calm the fuck down, I'll come up. Do you want me to get you something cold for your high temper?” I sarcastically ask him.

“No, just come up.” He impatiently says and hangs up. I sigh and look down at my phone.

How much are you willing to bet he would not come down? My subconscious ask.

5 dollars.

Too less, she retorts.

Because he would come down!

I walk towards the elevator and press the button. I cannot believe Mr. Myers and his son. I don't know what they are trying to pull and I don't want to face his son after what happened last night.

Reaching his floor, I get out. Only few people around as I try to hide my face and move towards his office. I bet some people already doubt about me and Harry.

Knocking on the door, I get in without waiting for his permission. Mr. Styles is sitting on his chair, looking at Mr. Myers and his son while tapping his pen.

They both turn to look at me and I don't even offer them a smile. I feel his son’s eyes roaming over my body, immediately making me cringe.

“Mr. Styles, you called?” I ask as I stand next to him.

“She's here, sign and leave please.” Harry says, not even acknowledging me. I control the urge to roll my eyes and hit him on the head.

“What's the rush Mr. Styles?” His son ask, looking at me up and down.

“How's your dick?” I ask, taking him by surprise.

“Arabella!” Harry scolds, holding my hand.

“Is it still functioning?” I ignore Harry as he grips me tighter, warning me for my behavior. “If you keep looking at me like that, it will be your eyes next.” I warn and he fluster, looking away from me and to his lap.

“I heard you requested my presence?” I look at Mr. Myers. “You must be delighted by my presence to meet me again,” I say and he scoffs.

“Are you really a lawyer? What's your relation with Harry?” He asks, leaning forward.

“Mr. Myers-,”

“Why do you think I'm not a lawyer?” I ask him instead.

“I've never heard of you,” He says and I chuckle.

“So you did do your homework later,” I hum, “Well, it's too late for that. You've agreed to our terms and conditions, we have proof. Go ahead and sign, I don't have time to waste.” I tell him as I slide forward the documents and pen.

He dejectedly sign the pages as I look at Harry concentrating at Mr. Myers so he didn't pull any shit. When he was done, I take the papers and hand it over to Harry for inspection.

Harry nods and stand up.

Mr. Myers and his son does the same, buttoning up his coat.

“This is not the end, Styles,” Mr. Myers warn and Harry rolls his eyes.

“I'll make sure we never happen to see each other at all,” Harry says, keeping the paper in his desk. “Now leave,” He orders, pointing at the door.

Robby glares at Harry and me, like trying to warn us.

“Don't make me sue you for sexual harassment,” I warn him and Mr. Myers looks at his son for explanation. So I believe he didn't tell his father.

“Maria, can you please escort Mr. Myers and his son out of the building,” Harry orders into the intercom and I hear a faint ‘yes sir’.

Not soon later, Maria comes and politely ask them to follow her. I understand why Harry asked her. Otherwise they would roam around the building and god knows do what.

Since my work was over, I decided to leave as well. If I stay for too long, everybody would wonder. Especially Julian. She has been acting weird and I'm not sure for what.

I make my way towards the door when Harry’s voice stops me.

“You're leaving?” He asks, surprised.

“Why, is there anyone else to entertain?” I say rolling my eyes. He doesn't answer and I turn back to open the door and see myself out.

“Don't you want your reward for what you did last night?” His voice stops me once again and my breathing caught in my throat.

I turn back to him, looking at him and wondering if he's playing with me.

“Now?” I ask him, as I gulp. Am I ready? Wait, no, I don't even know what he is going to reward me. It could be materialistic reward. I prefer a cheque of $5,000 though.

“Come here,” He orders in his husky voice, such a voice that made me move towards him without putting up a fight.

I was standing on the other side of the table as he rolls his eyes and move towards my side. I don't know what kind of trance I am in. But I'm letting him in too easy.

He looks at me for a moment, pinning me to the edge of the desk as my lean back with my hand clutching the edge.

His fingers come up to my chin as he caress there and watch my reaction. Suddenly his face is in front of me and I gasp as he smirks.

He leaves a kiss on my jaw bone and and move towards my neck but does nothing. I think the anticipation will only make me cum.

His warm breath flutter against my neck and lips hardly brushing against my skin. I shiver visibly as I clutch harder.

“My breath has made you shiver,” Harry proudly whispers, “Imagine what my tongue could do.” And to prove his point, his hand slides up between my inner thighs and a low whine left my lips as he tug at my earlobe.

“Please,” I beg as I move my head, giving him enough access to kiss me.

Harry does opposite, his warm body leaving mine but still standing in front of me. I open my eyes and look at him in frustration.

“Is that all?” I ask him angrily. For what I did yesterday and even today, I get nothing but teasing? I cannot believe this man! What a stingy man! I hate him.

He's a dick!

“If that is what you think was your reward, then you're wrong,” He says, moving away and to his seat. He sits down like he owns this fucking place.

He kinda does, my subconscious reminds me.

Legs spread wide open and looking like a good fucking seat, but I glare at him, no matter the sexual attraction I feel towards him.

“Is it what you are trying to do? Are you trying to make me beg?” I ask, making his smirk bigger, a dimple on display making him look younger.

“If you think I won't find anyone to fuck then you're wrong. I could easily go down and ask Niall to do me a favor,” I warn him. Who does he think he is? Does he think I'll be begging him to fuck me? I don't beg. I can easily find someone and have a good lay, clear all this sexual tension. I don't want to play his games.

“You'll do no such thing,” He says, smug about his prediction.

“Watch me do it. If that's one of your kink as well,” I say and he laughs, throwing his head back and laugh. Does he really think I won't do it?

“You really are impatient one. Don't you like the foreplay, Arabella?” He asks, moving his hair back and licking his lips.

“Take a guess,” I scowl. Does he really think I like foreplay? I do, I like the slow build, but he has been fore playing with me since the day he came to my house and spanked and preferred to be called daddy.

He has kept me on my toes with his subtle touches and our escapades in his office. Isn't that too much of a foreplay? I'm fucking dry and wet at the same time and I don't know how he does it.

“Didn't I promise I would bring all your fantasies to reality?” He says, leaning on the table.

“My fantasy is that you fuck me,” I immediately say and curse my self, “Pay for my work, god dammit Harry!” I try to cover up my desperation by making it look like I'm really frustrated with his tactics.

“You thought I'd fuck you?” Harry ask, widening eyes as if he's shocked by my confession.

I kept quiet as I know if I open my mouth I am only going to spurt nonsense. Did I see things wrong? I thought Harry wanted to have sexual relationship, no strings attached.

“I-I tho-,” I start to speak as I see him standing up once again and moving towards me. I feel so stupid, how desperate could I get?

He stands in front of me again, pinning me to the table. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I honestly thought he would fuck me! Was it all to get back at me for before? Was it all an act so he could humiliate me?

“What?” I ask, voice shivering because of the humiliation I feel right now. As if already my day was not going good, I just needed this to make it worst.

“I said, I would fuck you,” I look up at him, surprised, as I carefully observe him.

“When?” I whisper, and he smirks, obviously enjoying my desperation.

“When you reach to the point where you beg me to fuck you, to give you the best orgasm of your life, I will fuck you then.” He says, his intent clear in his eyes and his word affecting me in my south.

I wish I was a guy, so it would have been easy to masturbate, you know? Like pull your pants down, take your dick out and just jerk off and clean yourself up. And it can be done while you're standing, sitting or lying.

Ah, being a girl is tough, ask me.

“Is this your normal conversation?” I ask him instead because he speaks things like such as if it's okay to speak. Why does he use bedroom words so casually?

“I'm making an exception for you,” He grins and winks at me. I scoff lightly.

“I feel honored,” I say with a playful eye roll, “Are you really going to make me beg?” I ask him, a little pout adorning my lips to make his resolve break. I could really use an orgasm.

“Don't pout,” He warns, caressing my lips, “And yes, I am going to.” He is determined.

“But I am a power bottom,” I whine, pulling at his coat to prove my point. Harry pins me harder against the desk and I didn't mind.

He rolls his eyes, “That gotta change, because I'm dominant.” He says and I huff.

“Do you want me to beg now?” I ask him because I'm not going to lie, somewhere I'm hoping that Harry would like to do things with me right now and I don't mind, really.

He chuckles sweetly, “Not now, when the time comes, I'll make you beg.” Harry proudly says and I gently push him away.

“You're a gentleman, truly.” I say as I move away from him to go back to my work. Harry turns around and lean his butt on the table as I walk away from him.

“Don't ask Niall for favors,” Harry warns and I smile as I stop.

“Don't read my mind,” I say, looking back at him and he rolls his eyes. “Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there.” I was being really playful. I didn't come here to be like this, I thought I'll avoid Harry because he kinda hurt me with what he said earlier. He didn't have to tell me that he came to return the favor. He could've lied!

No, men can't hurt me!

“That's your best?” Harry asks, a smile adorning his own face. God, why do I feel like telling him he's cute for a CEO but at the same time wanting to tell him ‘fuck me’?

“Fuck off,” I scoff and open the door.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't like, otherwise your reward would turn to punishment,” He warns and I smirk as I turn to him again, my body already outside.

“Okay, daddy.” I wink and close his door, not waiting for his reaction.

I go back down only to see the everyone was coming back as the lunch hours are over. Huffing, I enter the office and walk towards my desk. I didn't get to anything since morning.

Julian comes up and hands me my leftover burger. I thank her and she doesn't say anything in return. I know I was about to ask something before Harry called but I don't know what to ask her. Maybe she's on her periods. I'll talk to her later.

 

It was finally time to pack up and leave and I'm dreading it already to go with dad. I don't want to face him up yet. So I approached Niall for a favor.

“Hey, Niall.” I smile and he returns it.

“What's up?” He asks, confused about me interacting first. Okay, that's just the worst impression.

“I was wondering if you are driving?” I ask him and he nods. “Would you mind leaving me home?”

“Sure!” He says without thinking much over it. I smile in return.

“Thank-,” I was cut off my Becca wanting our attention.

“There's a party held by Mr. Styles day after tomorrow for his win over the lawsuit. He wants all of you to attend to show his gratitude for the work you've done for him.” I furrow my eyebrows. A party? Did he tell everyone about what happened last night?

“Wow, he won! How did he win?” Niall moreover talks to himself and I look back at him briefly and then at Becca talking more.

“I wonder how,” I mumble. Now nobody would know the great act I pulled last night. I sigh and turn to look back at Niall.

“Let's go?” He asks, picking up his own bag. I nod and wave goodbye to Julian who returns. While we were in the lift, I message dad that I'm leaving with Niall.

To Dad,  
I'm leaving with Niall, don't look around for me.

His reply came back in an instant.

From Dad,  
What? Who is Niall?

He asks and I message him back.

To Dad,  
A friend.

From dad,  
You really made friends?

I type a reply but see another message from him.

From Dad,  
Why are you leaving with him? We could have gone together anyway.

To Dad,  
Yeah.  
And he offered.

I lie.

From Dad,  
You could've denied.

He points out. I resist the urge to roll my eyes because does he not understand what happened earlier? Why is he talking as if everything is normal?

To Dad,  
Gotta go. Talking on phone, while with someone, is bad manner.

I say and keep my phone away as the lift opens. I follow Niall all the way to his car and he opens the door for me while he walks to the other side and gets settled.

“Enter your address,” Niall says as he starts the car. I nod and type in my address in the navigation.

“So…,” Niall starts and I wish he hadn't because I hate making conversation and the last time we had proper conversation it was very awkward and involved us talking about possible relationship.

It's not like I don't like Niall, because I do. But he's so sweet, which is good. But he's not the thrill I've been looking for and Harry is that person and it's not like I want a relationship. No, just good, mind fucking blowing sex.

I shouldn't judge, but Niall looks like a vanilla character which is again cool because I crave attention since I'm a girl after all. But when in bedroom, I don't want vanilla. I want hot spicy sex.

You know?

I should totally give Niall a chance since Julian has been telling me that he seems to like me a lot and I would have totally given him if I didn't agree with Harry. But if I leave Harry, I wouldn’t get my dark fantasies.

Ah so, sex or sweet relationship?

Sex. My subconscious answers for me instead.

Definitely.

“You're thinking a lot, I guess,” Niall says as I didn't speak at all.

“Huh? I'm sorry, I'm just tired.” I tell him and crack my neck. Not very tired.

“I'll do the talking?” He asks and I nod. Why does he have to talk anyway?

“So the party huh?” Niall starts and I hum, letting him know that I'm full ears. “You're coming, right?” He asks.

“Depends on if there's alcohol,” I mumble and he chuckles.

“Fine wine, definitely.” Niall answers.

“I'm in,” I sheepishly say.

“Mr. Styles must be too happy to throw a party for interns as well.” Niall comments and I look at him.

“We did work hard,” I defend. We should also celebrate although nothing came out from working late night shifts. At least I deserve my fucking reward for the oscar winning acting.

“We did, didn't we?” Niall repeats and I hum. Somehow none of us talked after that. Just looking ahead and silently driving.

When my home comes, I thank Niall and leave his car with a promise of seeing him tomorrow. Since the lights were off, I assume dad’s not home yet. I'm not even sure if he's working late night.

I clean myself up and cook the dinner as I realize dad will be late. Why did he say he'll drive us home if he was going to work late anyway? Once the food was ready, I set up my plate and start eating.

I unlock my phone to see messages from dad and Harry. The only people who ever message me and they aren't even my age. My life's fucked up a bit.

From Dad,  
Taught you well :)

Is all he says and I feel bad for being a brat but I'm still angry with him for what he said earlier and the way he raised his hand to hit me. Albeit he didn't, he would never, but isn't it always the thought that counts?

I don't reply back as I open Harry’s message.

From Harry,  
You left with Niall.

I roll my eyes, I could practically hear him grit his teeth while saying that.

To Harry,  
Uh, thanks for informing?

I don't get a reply until I finish my dinner and wash my plate. Of course, he's busy. Once I dry my hands, I pick my phone to read his message.

From Harry,  
Why did you leave with Niall? Are you at home?

I know he's fussing over if I went with Niall. I almost write that I'm with Niall just to get a reaction from him.

To Harry,  
Stop being creepy and possessive. I haven't signed any contract that says I can't have any type of relationship with another man.

I reply and walk up to my room. That hasn't arrived yet.

From Harry,  
I don't have any contract for you to sign. And Niall is hardly a man.

I laugh at that, at his jealously. Is it really what that is?

To Harry,  
You do like risking things.  
And you're hardly a man.

I reply back. I never thought Harry was a chat man, but I can scroll up to our messages and see a lot of conversation starting from his side. Some of it are obscene.

From Harry,  
You haven't given me a chance to show you how much of a man I can be.

I roll my eyes. Why do men think showing some good sex or giving a pleasure night to a woman can make them manly? I'm not a romantic person, sex is just a bonus in a relationship, I think.

To Harry,  
Surely, there are other ways to show your “manliness” other than sex.

I type and I don't get a reply at all.

To Harry,  
Not that I'm asking anything other than sex from you.

Fuck, why did I write that? I don't do double texts! I don't get a reply again.

To Harry,  
What's up with the party?

FUUUCKK! I wish the bed swallows me before I have to see his reply for my triple texts. Why did I do that again?

From Harry,  
Come to the party.

He replies after few minutes. Right, he must have been busy. I take my time to reply, to show him I'm not desperate.

Self pride, you know?

To Harry,  
I was anyway, even if you weren't going to invite me. I'm supposing it's in my honour since I gave you the win.

I pride myself in that. At least I have something to blackmail him. I can become all emotional by bringing this topic and can ask him for favors. And by favors, I totally mean sexual ones.

From Harry,  
Definitely.

Why does it sound so sarcastic?

To Harry,  
So I hope there's a lot of food I like and the champagne we had back at the gala. Also a big header saying ‘thank you’ and praising for my existence.

I giggle and send that.

From Harry,  
You're an expensive sugar baby.

He says and I wonder if it's a joke because I'm not here for his money, I'm here for sex and sex only. I could almost imagine his playful eye roll.

To Harry,  
Well, you're a loaded sugar daddy, I'm sure you can afford. Stop complaining.

I reply back.

From Harry,  
Sleep Arabella.

I pout, wondering if he's irritated suddenly or smiling behind his phone as he has to work and I I am distracting him.

Wow, my imaginations runs wild.

To Harry,  
Don't order me.  
Good night, Mr. Styles.

I reply and close his chat as I move onto dad’s chat.

To Dad,  
I prepared dinner, it's still on the stove.

I hope he gets the memo and eat when he arrives home. Because last time I wrote that, he literally thought I wanted him to keep the leftovers in the fridge. I don't want to directly tell him to eat food because self pride again.

I keep the phone and sleep for the night.

 

The next day arrives and goes really fast and there was no progression between Julian and I. She talked little and always noticed me. I wonder why she's acting like this and whenever I decide to ask her, something or someone interrupts me.

There's not much progression between dad and I as well. He came home last night and we left for office together in the morning. I didn't understand how I could ask him if he had dinner because my pride was in between. Instead I checked the fridge for the left overs.

Dad tried to make small talks over breakfast, but I just hummed. This could be counted as the longest we haven't talked. He talks about party tomorrow and says the story of how Mr. Styles won. Almost similar, but excluding my presence.

Harry doesn't message for the whole day nor does he call me in his office. Like I don't mind, really. And I have been working diligently even though I hate this internship but I would not take it for granted because I'll be fucking the boss soon.

The day ends and I ask Niall once again to leave me. He made small talks again until we reach my home. I thank him awkwardly.

“Do you want to go together to the party?” Niall shyly ask and I feel sad already that I have to reject his offer.

“I would love to…,” I sigh, “But my dad asked me first.” I lie and Niall breathes out and chuckles.

“Cannot compete with him,” He jokes and I smile. “It's fine,” He nods and drives away.

I enter my home and went up straight to my room so I could get a good bath. Since nobody decided to talk to me, I had to work to busy myself and I'm tired and have sore muscles.

Once I was done with the bath, I go down to prepare the dinner but see dad already doing that. He must have come while I was in shower. I don't say anything but I sit on the stool and go through my phone.

“I don't like when we don't talk,” Dad starts and I pout unconsciously.

“I would like to say sorry, but I cannot since I know you met her despite me being against it.” I tell him, us not facing each other as dad cooks and I go through my phone.

“Arabella,” He sighs.

“She left me when I was only five,” I point it to him.

“She left me as well,” Dad says.

“Exactly,” I huff, “She left us,” I say. Dad doesn't say anything as he brings the hot pot and we start eating silently. Once I was done, I took on to wash the dishes while he kept the dishes back.

We go back to our rooms without saying goodnight. I wish I was weak hearted so I could cry while I miss my dad but since she left us and kid used to tease me about it, I decided to be cold and strong hearted.

And I cannot bring myself to cry over small things although I miss our bickering.

I close my eyes and let sleep take over me but the buzz from my phone opened my voice.

From Harry,  
Wear something sexy for tomorrow’s party.

I look at the notification and roll my eyes with a smile.

Don't order me.

I almost wanted to type but I was exhausted and left it for the next morning.

 

When the next day arrived, the day seemed to go extremely slow since everybody was anticipating the party in the evening.

Everybody had been discussing about what they would wear and what all things they could expect. It wasn't a grand party, just for the employees, staff and interns. So nobody from outside.

I, myself, am anticipating this party because I could go home early today. Becca informed that we could go home early and change for the party. So that we can finish partying soon and come back early so we could get up early for work.

Fucker knows how to do business.

Julian didn't talk much today as well and I start thinking if I actually did something wrong. I could be sarcastic sometimes and it could hurt at times but I don't remember saying anything offensive to her.

I hate when people don't straightforwardly tell me what's wrong. I don't have time to solve puzzle. Life's too short to be solving puzzles.

And I didn't realise how much I miss her talking until now but I've never been in this situation so I don't know how to approach and what to ask that wouldn't look too rude. If dad and I were talking right now I could have asked his help but to get his help I should ask the third person how to mend that relationship.

Life's too short for complications.

I went back to home with dad this time as he waited down for me, purposely, so I wouldn't have to go with Niall. I smile secretively.

We start getting ready for the party and I fulfilled Harry’s demand for sexy outfit. I choose a black fit and flare short dress that ended till my mid thigh. Sexy enough. Harry only looks for skin.

I paired it with a black Christian Louboutin point toe pumps. That covers the classy part. I wore ruby gem earrings and golden bangle on each wrist.

I did very light smokey eyes because this is still an office party, I don't want to look extra. I apply red lipstick to match the colors on my dress. I let my hair be opened for the night and did a little bit of styling at the front and tucked it with green barrette.

I took my red clutch and look myself last time in the mirror. I won't lie, but I dressed up for him so he better not complain.

I descend down and wait for dad and wonder what's taking him so long. Walking towards his room, peeking inside, I notice him struggling with the tie again.

I roll my eyes and made my steps loud as I walk towards him. He looks at me and smile. I tie his tie quickly and adjust it.

“Thank you,” He whispers and I smile faintly. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” He compliments.

“You look young,” I return it back and he chuckles. “Don't bring girls home.” I warn him lightheartedly and he scoffs playfully. The awkward tension still between us but we were trying.

We walk towards the car after getting ready and dad silently drove us to the building. It was in the same building but at the 5th or 6th floor, where there was big hall especially for occasion as such.

Once we reached, I link my arms with dad and he smiles down at me but I don't look at him as we start walking. People already looking classy and elegant as usual and I wonder if I underdressed myself this time.

Not trying to think too much about it, we enter the lift and dad pressed the button to 6th floor.

Once we silently reach the floor, the door opens and we walk out to people already filling up the place. How many people work here?

I leave dad and walk towards my friends once I see them.

“Woah, Arabella!” Joshua says once looking at me as I approach them.

“Why, thank you.” I tell him and I look Julian feeling a little jealous but trying not to show.

“You look beautiful,” She says and smiles at me.

“Not as much as you.” I tell her to make her feel better, not that she's not looking better in her green dress because she is.

“Isn't she?” Joshua says and her face lights up. Niall comes from behind and slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling at my hair.

“You're ruining my hairstyles,” I tell him as I swat his arm away and he chuckles, moving in front of me.

“Why are you guys looking your best tonight?” He asks, looking at me and Julian.

“Trying to score?” Joshua ask and I roll my eyes.

“Get your mind out of gutter,” I scold them as I hit them with my clutch. Once we settled down, I look around for the one who's throwing the party.

“Looking for someone?” Julian asks suddenly and I jump a bit.

“U-uh, my dad.” I lie and she nods. I don't think so she believed it though with the look on her face.

We talked around and Joshua informs how there are champagnes lines up which he couldn't even pronounce but he bets that it's expensive as fuck. As the waiter passes, everyone takes their drink but I pass the alcohol.

“Why didn't you take one?” Niall ask, sipping on the white wine.

“My dad’s around,” I tell him and he nods understanding. Dad knows I drink because he caught me many times and he said it's a normal urge because he has done it in his age and it would be hypocritical of him to tell me no. But he asked me not to drink in front of him because that would make him a bad parent.

Somehow an hour into the party, we were in the middle of the floor and swaying to the slow beat playing. Harry hasn't come yet and I'm wondering if he's going to come at all.

Deciding to forget about him, I dance with my friends. It was mostly us interns on the floor but some employees joined as well.

Suddenly the music stops and we turn to look around as I see Harry standing on an elevated floor as he looks around. The fuck, when did he arrive?

“Good evening, everyone.” He starts and licks his lips. His eyes still not catching mine. “I hope you're enjoying the fine evening so far.” He smiles at the people in front of him.

“Although I believe that interns are probably regretting coming here in the first place, hmm?” He wonders and some of us laugh. “I'm sorry to let you know, but this is how old people party.” The chuckles of men and women rings around.

“But I really want you to enjoy and have relaxing time since you've worked hard all this week trying to help me through the lawsuit we came across.” He pushes his hair back and look around.

“I'm still not sure if everybody knows why is this party held for,” He looks around for response and smile at someone answering him. “That's correct.” He says. “The company is not going through any lawsuit and it was not in fault.” He informs and people cheer for their boss.

“Thank you very much for your hard work,” He says and his we finally meeting mine and smirking. “This is for you,” He says loudly but still looking at me.

“You're the best, boss.” Someone says and Harry break the contact.

“You won't be saying that tomorrow,” He chuckles lightheartedly and the crowd laughs. “Just enjoy the night, drinks on me, of course. And interns underage, I request you to not drink.” He says, zeroing his gaze on me again.

What? Am I the only underaged intern? I look around for anyone who looked younger than me.

Am I really?

Harry leaves the center stage and walk towards a group of people. I sigh and turn back to my friends.

Me feet starts to ache so I asked Julian if she would like to sit down and she immediately said yes. We sat and watch around. I look at Harry talking to people on the table like he's not even their boss.

I take my phone out and decide to message him.

To Harry,  
I'm disappointed.

I see him looking at his phone of the table and look up to see me. He takes his phone and type a reply.

From Harry,  
Not enjoying the party, baby girl?

The endearing term makes me blush but I look down so he couldn't see my reaction.

To Harry,  
I don't like my reward.

I send.

From Harry,  
Who said this was one?

I look up at Harry and pout unconsciously. I'm just hoping nobody catches me checking out my boss. I look sideways to see Julian on her phone.

To Harry,  
Well this is embarrassing.  
Even if it's not so, this party is for the win I did for you, yet you don't allow me to drink. Now is that right, Mr. Styles?

I send and see Harry smiling with dimples at his phone although he doesn't reply back and I pout inwardly.

The boys come back and we talk again. Even though it's a party that's not suited for us teenagers, we still seem to enjoy expensive food and alcohol.

15 minutes later, my phone buzzes again. I look down to see a message from Harry. I look around for him but see him walking towards the exit. I furrow my eyebrow and look at the message.

From Harry,  
My office, right now.

He leaves the hall and I wait for him to completely reach his floor until I get up after 5 minutes.

“Where are you going?” Julian ask, holding me hand.

“Ou-outside.” I lie and she furrow her eyebrows. “It's very hot and suffocating now,” I tell her.

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asks and I shake my head no.

“I'll be back soon,” I tell her and leave them. I walk towards the lift and press the 12th floor. Once the left reaches the floor, I make sure nobody is on this floor and walk towards his office.

I didn't bother knocking and pull the door open and the first thing I notice is him. The very him, leaning against the desk, body facing the door. He looks up and smirk, as if he knew I would come. He was in the middle of rolling his silken shirt sleeves over. His veiny hands in display.

I'm sucker for veiny hands in general.

“Come on in, Arabella.” He orders softly as he finish rolling up his sleeves. I close the door behind me and watch his eyes raking me up and down and I suddenly feel very exposed.

“You look very sexy,” He drawls and I finally situate myself in front of him.

“So do you,” I tell him signaling at his rolled up sleeves. He chuckles. “Am I going to be finally rewarded?” I whisper, giddy all over inside.

“So eager, aren't you, baby girl?” He asks, and beckons me closer. I move until the tip of our shoes were touching. I don't say anything as Harry encircles an arm around my waist and press me to his chest.

My hands on his chest and I look at him, my heart beats faster but his heartbeat seems normal. Isn't he affected at all? I'm going to reason this is because I haven't gotten laid and I'm just excited.

“Now tell me, do you really want it?” Harry ask, bring his fingers under my chin and leaning closer.

“Who are you and what did you to my conceited boss?” I ask him slowly and Harry looks into my eyes, showing he's not amused and it's no time for joke.

For god’s sake, Arabella, we are going to have sex! My subconscious scolds.

“I still wouldn't do anything without your consent, Arabella.” Harry seriously says, forehead having lines now.

“Too late for that now, isn't it?” I whisper smartly and Harry sighs, already fed up with me.

“Your dirty talk is making me go soft,” He complains and I scoff.

“Yes, Harry. I really want it.” I tell with a roll of my eyes. “Now hurry up, will you?” I ask, anger surfacing.

Harry pinches my waist, as if warning for my misbehavior.

“Please, daddy,” I say, making it sound like I'm forcing myself just to provoke him.

Harry lightly spanks my ass and I widen my eyes, really enjoying the sensation.

“Say it like you mean it,” Brushing his lips against mine as he says that.

“I could go down and get Niall to touch me if you make me beg-,” I am cut off by Harry’s lips forcefully touching mine and I immediately response, clutching his shirt.

It isn't slow or passionate from starting. No, it's filled with need and desire. Harry held onto me tighter and pulled me impossibly close. It was getting hard keeping up with his kiss. He took the control from start, exploring it.

My hands move up to his neck and clutch at the hair at his nape. Harry didn't let me make a sound, I couldn't breathe, consumed completely by him. He takes my breath away but I still kiss him.

Licking the seam of my lips, he asked for entrance and I granted and he lick inside my mouth. A long awaited moan leave my mouth only to be swallowed by him. I could clearly taste the expensive wine he was drinking.

I try to suck his tongue to taste the expensive win mixing with our heavy breathing. But he was not having it, instead he dominated me, sucking on my tongue. The kiss was rather sloppy as we both were getting impatient to touch more.

Harry’s hand moves down and his warm fingertips graze my thighs. Goosebumps rose on my skin at the bare contact and he smirks in the kiss. Harry licks the roof of my mouth and bites my upper lip.

His palms rubbing up and down my thigh from behind. Raising my dress but not going further. I whine into his mouth and Harry spanks me again which made me moan for more.

“Say it,” Harry speaks into my mouth as he gropes my ass, making me tingle all over.

“Please, please, daddy,” I whine, bringing my hand down and clutching his shirt. Harry wastes no time in picking me up from thighs and I wrap my legs around his torso as my dress rides up, exposing more of me.

He drops me on the desk and let his hands still on my inner thighs, just his fingers grazing the skin there.

“One more talk about Niall, and I'll take you on my knees, understand?” He warns, breaking the kiss and letting me breathe for once.

I nod as I breathe out, Harry gives me time to recover while looking at me carefully. I don't mind his threat but I feel ashamed to ask him to spank me. Maybe this is my kink.

Harry leans in closer and kisses me softly this time, just moving our lips. His lips left mine and kiss my jaw and move further down to my neck. Unfortunately for him, he cannot really pull at my dress to expose more skin. He needs to take off my dress completely. But Harry was fine with my exposed skin as he kiss there.

My breathing heavy as my hands fall down beside me on the desk and I lean back, exposing more of my skin for him to taint. My head was spinning with the need of him to do more than just kissing me.

“Dadd-,” I break out into a loud moan suck beneath my ear, my sensitive point. His hand moves inside my dress and I lift myself so he could adjust my dress better. I sit back down and feel everything of him.

“It's black lace,” I breathe heavily and Harry remove his face from my neck to look at me. His fingers grazing the material of my panty. “Your favorite,” I tell him, looking at his dark eyes and wondering if I'm giving the same expression. Harry buries his face in my neck again and groans.

His patience wearing thin as his fingers pulling at my underwear. “Up,” He orders and I raise myself again and he pull it down my leg at once. Foreplay taking too much time.

He didn't bother taking it off completely, just letting it dangle at my ankles. He pulls me closer to the edge of the table easily. He looks at me once again, noticing my expression as he brings his finger close to my core but still not touching.

“Touch me,” I beg, bringing one hand around his shoulder and bring him closer to me, “Please touch me, daddy.” Harry seems to be satisfied with it yet he didn't touch me immediately. He let his finger graze my inner thigh, very close to my core and I try to move forward to get his touch where I wanted to most but his one squeeze warned me.

His middle finger, I suppose because I can't be sure since my mind is hazy with pleasure, stroke very lightly at my core, so faint that I didn't believe he even touched me yet. But he did because it sent a jolt down my body making me arch to him.

He does it again, pressing his finger hardly against my swollen clit. I gasp, pleasure surging through my body and keen at the hard press, his hair between my fingers.

My heart thumping inside my chest and heat coiling in my stomach. He spread me open with two of his fingers and let his other finger rub deliciously against my clit.

“So wet, baby girl.” Harry comments, clearly enjoying what he did to me. I keen at his comment and the way he press against clit, rubbing between my walls, taking his sweet time.

He brings his sinful finger to my entrance, rubbing at it, collecting the juices and spreading it till my clit. He sure knows what he is doing.

“Please,” I sigh, eyes clutched at the tingle spreading over my body. Harry brings his finger back to my entrance and enter slowly. He brings his face in my neck and suck a hickey there.

“O-oh, god.” I rest my hand on his shoulder, supporting my whole body with his. “Oh god,” I repeat, feeling his finger curl inside.

“That good?” Harry smugly ask, smiling inside my  
neck.

“It's been to-too long,” I gasp and say between breaths. Harry start moving at a slow rhythm. My breath come out ragged as I feel him enter his second finger.

“More,” I gasp as he moves in fast pace. “Please, daddy.” I close my eye tightly as the pleasure coiled in my stomach, reminding me how close I am with just his fingers.

“Don't be greedy, baby.” Harry whispers in my ear, “Take what daddy gives,” To prove his point, he rubs my clit simultaneously.

I moan loudly, not caring if somebody would come up and listen to us. Fuck them, I can give two shits less about who catches us in this position.

My slick leaking on his desk and I keep moaning for more, not sure what I want more than this.

“You're going to cum now, I want you to come on my fingers, baby girl.” I nod as Harry faintly touches the g-spot with his fingers and rub the bundle of nerves bringing me close to the edge.

My legs around his hips and Harry slams his lips against mine, taking in all my moans.

“Close, so cl-close,” I say between the kiss and Harry speeds up with the thrust. My moans didn't stop, just getting louder by the second.

“C’mon baby, cum for daddy,” He says, nosing at my cheeks. I arch to his chest, pull at his hair hardly and clench around his fingers as I come down from high. Harry fingers me through my orgasm.

He doesn't remove his fingers from inside as he just move lightly and wait for me gain my breath again.

“Wow, okay.” I breathe as I calm down. I've been fingered before but I've never come just from fingering. It was something done for foreplay before the real thing. So I just say, this is not bad, far away from it. Harry knows how to finger definitely.

Harry stands up straight and looks at me smugly as he slowly removes his fingers from me. I sigh at the feeling of nothing inside. Harry brings the finger to my lips as I look at him in surprise, yet I don't push him. He smears my juices around my lower lip and gulp. The rest he takes it in his mouth and lick his finger clean. Okay, I must admit this is better than any porn.

Harry leans forward and lick my lower lips as he suck on it, tasting me on my own lips. We kiss again as he fiddles at the side. Breaking the kiss, Harry looks at me and smile.

“You look like absolute sin,” Harry says, probably noticing my flushed warm skin. I'm sure my makeup is messed up, sweat covering my skin, my lipstick smeared and my glossed eyes and my legs still spread wide open.

“Clearly, you haven't seen me on my knees,” I comment as Harry looks up at me with a smirk. He takes the tissues and wipes me clean, my legs shivering from over sensitivity.

He kneels down and I wonder what he's trying to do. Harry pull my panty up to my thigh and signal me to lift again. I do and he settles is against hip just like before. He buries his face inside my thighs and I push at his head.

“Sensitive,” I complain and he pushes my hand away but not moving from his position. He push my dress and kiss inside my thigh and I grip at his hair. Harry doesn't stay for long, ke kisses inside my thighs and gets up.

“How was that for a reward?” Harry asks, pushing the hair out of my face.

“That's it?” I ask him, bewildered, “I thought we were…,” I trail off, not finishing my sentence.

“Thought I would fuck you?” Harry finishes with a question and I nod. “I would, but not now.” He says, rubbing my thighs. “We have all the time to do everything, Bella.” Harry reminds and I wonder if we really do. Would I be meeting him after my break his over?

I slide over the edge to stand up and Harry stops me, raising his eye.

“Let me return the favor,” I tell him, looking down at his obvious bulge. I know I felt it when he was fingering me but I really didn't as well since I was consumed by the pleasure.

“We aren't doing it for favors, we are doing it for pleasure,” He reminds and I roll my eyes.

“Then let me pleasure you as well,” I rearrange my sentence and wait for his reply.

“Tonight's just you,” He says and moves back.

“Are you sure?” I ask him as he rolls back his sleeves.

“Yes, I am.” He says and I look at his bulge again. Is he going out with a boner?

“Are you going to leave like that?” I ask him, still perched up on his desk as I point at his dick.

“No, Arabella,” He rolls his eyes.

“Well if you're going to get a relief, let me do it.” I tell him as he looks at me, smiling as if he knows something that I don't know. Codes of nuclear bomb maybe?

“Trust me, I've heard good things about myself when it came to giving boowjobs.” I tell him and he comes to stand in front of me again and sigh.

“I won't doubt, but this was your reward only.” He says, cleaning my smudged lipstick. “If I want you, I'll ask you whenever to get on your knees, yeah?” He asks and look into my eyes for confirmation. I nod my head.

“Come on now,” He picks me up easily and bring me back to the ground. “Get going, your friends must be getting curious about you,” He says and I realise we have been missing for a long time now.

“Yeah, I should get going.” I tell Harry and smoothen out my dress. “Thank for tonight, Mr. Styles,” I say and walk towards the door.

“Don't go back to the party looking like as if you've had one of the best orgasm,” Harry, that narcissistic bastard, comments.

“I'll give you that,” I say fueling his ego as I open the door and leave the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can notice, I got lazy in the middle of the story.  
> I'll review to story tomorrow and clear all the grammatical mistakes.  
> Also, even though it's a first smut, I'm clearly not good at it so I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and check out me stories on Wattpad too!  
> (link in the bio)


End file.
